Quest for Identity
by MegaKitty
Summary: A human girl joins the fellowship and discovers who she is. NOW DIVIDED INTO CHAPTERS. AragornOC.
1. A Big Person At Bag End

Chapter 1 A Big Person in Bag End

"Frodo! The door," the voice of Bilbo Baggins awoke Mariell. A smile crossed her lips. Bilbo could yell all he wanted; Frodo would not

hear him. No doubt her elder brother was off somewhere, reading under a tree. Unlike she, who loved to sleep until late in the day,

Frodo was usually up at first light and out of the house. Of course that was only one of the many differences between them. Ever since

reaching maturity Mariell had known that she was different from the hobbits of the shire. She was a great deal taller for one thing. The

tallest hobbits she knew only came up to her belly button. While all hobbits had curly hair, pointed ears and large hairy feet, Mariell's

dark hair was straight, her ears round, and her feet neither large nor hairy. While the hobbits had insatiable appetites, Mariell ate about a

quarter as much as they did. No, there was no doubt in Mariell's mind that she was different and whatever doubts she may have had

were quickly quenched by certain hobbit matrons' whose twitchy tongues she could not help overhearing whenever she ventured to go to

the market. She tried to ignore the comments made about her but with half of the Shire treating her like an outsider, the one thing that

hobbits hated, she rarely ventured into town.

"Frodo!" Mariell grinned. She was far from miserable at Bag End, though. She loved Bilbo, who had raised her since Gandalf had

brought her here when she was a baby. Bilbo was wonderful and he loved her as though she were his daughter. Being thought quite odd

himself, Bilbo was very understanding when it came to being treated like an outsider. But no one had a place closer to her heart than

Frodo. The two of them were extremely close and shared everything.

"Mariell!" Bilbo's voice yelled through her door. Mariell groaned. No doubt in Frodo's absence Mariell would be forced to act as the

barrier for the many distant relatives that were showing up for Bilbo's birthday. Why Bilbo kept himself locked up in his study pouring

over old maps was a mystery that both she and Frodo had been puzzling over for weeks. "Mariell, are you awake lass?" "I'm awake,

Bilbo, but I'm still in my nightgown"

"Well get your lazy self out of bed, into clothing, and get the door. Tell whoever it is that I am not home"

"Yes Bilbo," Mariell said. She rolled out of her bed and stretched. Then she got up and went to her closet. Her room was the largest in

Bag End. Before Gandalf had brought her to Bag End Bilbo kept a room for big people when they came to visit. Since growing to her full

size it had become hers. She had made all of her clothes herself because the tailor in town could not make clothes that would fit her.

Though hobbit lasses wore dresses, Mariell preferred trousers. Most chalked it up to her being brought up around lads, Frodo and his

cousins, Merry and Pippin as well as Samwise Gamgee, but Mariell simply found them more comfortable. After splashing water from a

basin on her face, Mariell slipped into a pair of brown trousers and a gray blouse. Her boots were a present from Gandalf, for no one in

the shire had knowledge of shoes. She braided her hair and placed the silver pendant with the green and gold stones around her neck.

She never went anywhere without her pendant. It had been around her neck the day Gandalf brought her here. All she knew was that it

was her mother's and she treasured it more than anything.


	2. Disappearance

DISCLAIMER: If I didn't say so before I own no character that appears in book or movie

Chapter 2 Disappearance

Frodo laughed as he watched Sam attempting to dance with Rosie Cotton. His friend was not exactly graceful. He glanced over where

Mariell was sitting by herself. His sister did not appear to be enjoying herself. He felt bad for her. Mariell usually tried to stay out of public

eye, but she would not miss Bilbo's birthday party. Not that the festivities kept certain gossips from sending their daggers her way. He

got up from the table and went to join her. "Are you all right Mariell?" he asked her. Mariell gave him a sad smile.

"I'm fine Frodo. You looked like you were having fun out there on the dance floor"  
"Why aren't you dancing?" he asked her. Mariell shook her head.

"And give those uppity Proudfeet something else to shake their heads at, I don't think so." Frodo squeezed her shoulder. He knew it was

hard for Mariell in the shire. Though he was certain she loved it as much as he did, the fact that she was different did make her life harder.

It was more than twenty years since Gandalf had first brought her here. He remembered it well. He was barely in his tweens when he'd

woken up one night at Bag End to the sound of voices and a crying infant…

_"Bilbo my old friend"  
"Gandalf, what brings you to the shire and at this late hour? Who is this child"  
"Her name is Mariell. I cannot tell you anything about her except that she is in danger. I brought her here because it is the only place I can be sure she won't be found. Please Bilbo, you must take her and keep her safe"  
"Of Course, Gandalf. She can stay here as long as need be" …  
__  
_When Frodo awoke that morning Bilbo had been sitting in his chair giving the baby a bottle. All he had told Frodo was that the baby was

going to be his little sister. And that was how it was. He had helped Bilbo take care of her as an infant and when she was a child she

followed him everywhere. Everyone in the shire believed that she was in fact his little sister. Of course there was much explaining to be

done when his "little" sister grew to be taller than he. Though he never had a problem with her being different, in fact he thought it rather

exciting, the other hobbits were greatly disturbed. Bilbo had explained that Mariell had been found by Gandalf outside the shire,

abandoned, and brought her here to be taken care of. That was when the gossip and the vicious glares had started. It was also when

Mariell stopped going out in public unless it was absolutely necessary. "I'm fine Frodo, " Mariell said. "Go enjoy the party. Ask one of

those pretty lasses to dance." Frodo smiled.

"I think I'll ask the prettiest lass in all the Shire." He dramatically stood and offered her his hand.

"Mariell Baggins, may I have this dance?" Mariell laughed and took his hand. Frodo led her out to the dance floor where a lively jig was

playing. The difference in their height made dancing a little awkward so Mariell picked him up so he could look into her eyes. She laughed  
and twirled him around in circles until he was dizzy. The song ended and she set him back on his feet. "Thank you, Frodo. Thank you for

reminding me that it is important to have a little fun every now and again. And for reminding me that I'm a Baggins, raised if not born"

"Begging your pardon, Frodo," a gruff voice said beside them. "May I steal this lovely lass from you for the next dance?" They both

grinned at the wizard Gandalf.

"I would be honored, Gandalf," Mariell said. "For I do not feel so much like a giant when you are in the Shire." Gandalf chuckled at the

lass: who was a good four heads shorter than him. Frodo left Mariell to Gandalf and went to find Bilbo. His uncle was greeting Elsa

Bracegirdle and her many children. Suddenly Bilbo turned and seized his shoulders.

"Sackville-Bagginses," he said. "Quickly, hide." Frodo pulled Bilbo behind a tent flap as Otho and Isabelle Sackville-Baggins passed by.

The two of them had been after Bag End for years and Bilbo did not need trouble from them on his birthday. Not seeing him or Bilbo,

Isabelle marched straight over to where Mariell stood helping Gandalf unload his fireworks.

"Thank you my boy," Bilbo said. "It looks like Mariell will take the brunt of the attack, poor lass"

Frodo winced as Isabelle yanked on Mariell's skirt to get her attention. Mariell was clearly annoyed. She glanced up and met his eyes.

Frodo shook his head, pleading. He sighed with relief when he saw Mariell point in the opposite direction of where he and Bilbo were

hiding.

"You're a good lad, Frodo," Bilbo said. Frodo looked at his uncle in surprise. There was a faraway look in his eyes. He looked like he

did whenever he poured over his maps when he thought Frodo and Mariell weren't looking.

"I'm very selfish you know." Frodo started to shake his head. How could Bilbo think himself selfish?

"Yes I am," Bilbo said, "very selfish. I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died but it wasn't out of charity. I think  
it was because of all my numerous relations you were the one that showed real spirit. Mariell, though she is actually no relation, she has

that same spirit." Frodo was beginning to feel concern. Bilbo was acting very strange.

"Bilbo, have you been at the Gaffer's home brew?" "No," Bilbo declared, "well, yes, but that's not the point. Frodo…" Bilbo looked as

though he wanted to say something but all he said was "You'll be all right. You and Mariell, you'll be all right. " Bilbo walked away and

Frodo followed him. Before he could say anything to his uncle, a loud roar was heard. Frodo turned and saw a huge mass of light in the

shape of a dragon heading right for him.

"Bilbo," he called rushing up to him, "watch out for the dragon"

"Dragon," Bilbo scoffed as frightened hobbits rushed by them. "Nonsense there hasn't been a dragon in these parts in over a thousand

years." Everyone dove to the ground as the dragon soared over their heads. Everyone watched in awe as the dragon soared straight up

into the sky and then cheered as it exploded into a brilliant light. It was only Gandalf's fireworks. Frodo glanced up and saw Gandalf

seizing his cousins Merry and Pippin by the ears. Both of them were covered in soot. No doubt his mischievous cousins were responsible  
for the spectacle. He chuckled as Gandalf dragged them to the dish tent. "Speech, speech Bilbo," someone shouted. Frodo joined in as

everyone called for Bilbo to make a speech. Bilbo smiled and stepped up onto the platform.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins," cheers were heard as he named off his relatives. "Tooks and Brandybucks. Grubbs, Chubbs,

Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots"

"Proudfeet," Everard Proudfoot grunted. Several chuckles were heard. Frodo glanced over to where Mariell sat and they exchanged a smile.  
"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday." Clapping and cheers of "Happy Birthday," were called out.

"Alas, eleventy-one years is much too short a time to live amongst such hobbits as yourselves. I know less than half of you half as well as

I should like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." Frodo chuckled as most of the hobbits tried to figure out if Bilbo

had just given them a compliment or an insult. A strange shadow was in Bilbo's eyes now as he fumbled in his pocket.

"I have things to do," he said more to himself than anyone, "very important." Frodo stared at Bilbo starting to wonder. Bilbo was acting

very strange and mumbling to himself. He clasped his hand behind his back and spoke loudly.

"I regret to inform you that this is the end. I'm going now. I bid you all a fond farewell, goodbye." And with that Bilbo disappeared. Cries  
of astonishment broke out through the party. Frodo blinked several times to make sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him. He

looked over at Mariell. She looked as stunned as he felt. Everyone began to search for Bilbo, under tables, and in boxes, but he was

nowhere to be found. Mariell hurried up to him and took his arm.

"We should go home and see if he's there," she whispered. He nodded and together the two of them raced home.

"Bilbo!" Frodo called bursting through the door, Mariell stumbling in after him. There was no answer. Something on the floor suddenly

caught Frodo's eye. He bent down and picked up the gold ring that was on the floor. Bilbo's ring. He never went anywhere without it.

Frodo lifted his eyes and met Mariell's. They were both thinking the same thing. Frodo noticed that Gandalf was sitting by the fire.

"He's gone hasn't he?" Frodo said. Gandalf did not answer. Frodo went over to where Gandalf sat.

"He talked for so long about leaving," Mariell said thoughtfully, "but I didn't think he'd actually do it." Frodo nodded. Gandalf still hadn't

spoken. He was staring into the fire and mumbling to himself. Frodo could barely hear him but he thought he heard the word "precious.

"Gandalf?" The wizard turned as though just noticing Frodo and Mariell were in the room. He looked at the ring in Frodo's palm.

"Bilbo's ring," he said. "Bilbo's gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bag End. Along with all his possessions." Gandalf took the ring

from him and sealed it in an envelope. "I'd put this away," he told Frodo. Frodo warily took the envelope. Gandalf stood up.

"I must go." Frodo was frightened now. First Bilbo, and now Gandalf was acting strange.

"Where are you going?" he called after the wizard.

"I must find answers"

"You've only just arrived. I don't understand." Gandalf stopped and turned.

"Neither do I." He placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Keep it secret, keep it safe." He turned his attention to Mariell. His sister was

watching the wizard suspiciously. Gandalf took Mariell's pendant in his hand studying it carefully. "I'd leave this on at all times, Mariell."

Mariell nodded. Gandalf picked up his staff and with that he was gone. Frodo turned to Mariell.

"What do we do now?" he asked her. Even though she was a good many years younger than him, she always seemed older and so he

turned to her for answers.

"We find a safe place for Bilbo's ring," she said. "and tomorrow we go on with our lives. Bag End is yours now, Frodo. That should

make you happy." Frodo shook his head.

"I'd rather have Bilbo here." Mariell smiled sadly and went to her knees. She folded him into a loving hug.

"I know."


	3. The One Ring

Chapter 3 The One Ring

After Bilbo's disappearance and Gandalf's departure, life went back to normal for Mariell and Frodo. Frodo took care of the property

while Mariell took care of the house. At night Frodo would go out with Sam and Merry and Pippin, while Mariell remained at home with

a book or practiced with the sword Gandalf had given her. This particular night she had found it too hot to stay indoors and so she

slipped outside to the garden. From under the window ledge she retrieved Navia, the long silver sword that Gandalf had brought her on

her fifteenth birthday. Bilbo had been shocked by the gift. She could still hear him voicing his protests.

_"Good heavens Gandalf. Why would you give a lass such a thing""It's a dangerous world Bilbo and Mariell cannot always depend on some man to protect her"  
"But when will she find a use for such a thing in the Shire?" _

It was a question that Mariell had often wondered about. But nevertheless, Gandalf had insisted that she keep it and learn to use it. When  
he was in the Shire Gandalf had given her lessons and when he was not Bilbo taught her. Always at night and always in the garden where

no one could see. Now that Bilbo was gone she had no one to practice with so she practiced alone. She unsheathed the sword and lifted

it above her head and swung it around at an imagined foe.

"So you want to hurt me, eh?" she said to no one. She swung her sword back and forth as though to block her opponent.

"Come on, then. Show me what you've got." She battled until she was hot and tired. She stuck her sword into the ground and leaned

against the hilt. She hoped that the day would never come when she would actually have to use Navia against another being. She could

not imagine hurting someone, or worse yet taking another being's life. It was a dangerous world out there as Bilbo had told her many

times. While she knew she did not belong in the Shire, she could not imagine leaving it and going out into the big dangerous world. With a  
sigh she slid Navia back into its sheath and walked back to the house. She slid the sword back into its hiding place before entering the

house. She stepped inside and gasped as a wild looking Gandalf threw his staff into her face.

"Gandalf?" she said to the wizard. "What are you doing?" It was then that she noticed that Frodo was on his knees behind Gandalf digging through an old trunk.

"Here," Frodo said holding something out. It was the envelope with Bilbo's ring in it. Gandalf snatched the envelope from Frodo's hand

and without saying a word to either of them, marched to the fire and threw the envelope in.

"What are you doing?" Frodo gasped as he and Mariell followed him to the sitting room. The wizard did not answer as the envelope burned away to reveal the gold ring.

"Frodo what is going on?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Frodo said. Gandalf reached into the fire with a long set of tongs and pulled out the ring.

"Hold out your hand, Frodo. It's quite cool." Frodo held out his hand and Gandalf dropped the ring into his palm. "What can you see? Can you see anything?"

Gandalf said standing with his back to them. Frodo looked at the ring. Mariell was very confused and she too looked. She did not see

anything unusual. The ring looked exactly as it had.

"Nothing," Frodo said, "there's nothing." Gandalf seemed to breathe a sigh of relief but then Mariell saw it. Markings on the band. It was  
a form of elvish that she'd never seen.

"Wait," Frodo said, "There are markings. It's some form of elvish. I can't read it"

"There are few who can," Gandalf said. "The language is that of Mordor, which I shall not utter here"

"Mordor?" Mariell gasped. She'd heard stories of the dark city from Bilbo and the name sent chills up her spine.

"In the common tongue it says one ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them"

"I think need to sit down," Mariell said. They sat around the table and while Frodo made a pot of tea Gandalf told them of Sauron, the

dark lord, and of the battle for Middle Earth so many ages ago. He told them of Isildur, the King of Gondor who took the ring from

Sauron's hand and how it betrayed him to his death. He told them of Gollum who they already knew of, from Bilbo's tales of his

adventure in the Misty Mountain.

"This is the one ring," Gandalf said. The ring now lay on the table staring at them. "Forged by the dark lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom"

"Bilbo found it," Frodo said. "In Gollum's cave." Mariell stared at the ring. It was amazing that such a small thing could be so evil and so powerful. And to think it was right there in Bag End all these years.

"Yes," Gandalf said, "for sixty years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping. Prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer. Evil is

stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It's heard it's master's call"

"But he was destroyed," Mariell said, "Sauron was destroyed." Gandalf looked at her sadly.

"No Mariell. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned. His orcs have

multiplied. His fortress at Barad-dur is rebuilt in the land o f Mordor. Sauron's needs only this ring to cover the land in a second

darkness. He's seeking it. Seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. The ring above all else yearns to return to the hand of its master. They

are one, the ring and the dark lord. Frodo, Mariell, he must never find it."

"All right," Frodo said snatching the ring from the table and going into the hall.

"We put it away, we keep it hidden, we never speak of it. No one knows it's here do they?" From the distressed look on Gandalf's face

Mariell knew that it would not be that simple. Frodo turned to look at the wizard.

"Do they Gandalf?" The wizard sighed.

"There was one other who knew Bilbo had the ring. I searched everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first. I

don't know how long they tortured him. Amidst his screams and inane babble they discerned two words. Shire. Baggins." An icy hand

clutched Mariell's heart. The enemy knew where the ring was. They would be coming here to find it. They would not hesitate to kill her

and Frodo to get to it.

"Take it Gandalf!" Frodo cried thrusting the ring at Gandalf.

"No Frodo," the wizard said. Mariell watched helplessly as Frodo tried to give the ring to Gandalf. She wanted him to take it. Take it as

far from here as possible.

"You must take it"

"You cannot offer me this ring"

"I'm giving it to you"

"Don't tempt me Frodo," Gandalf snapped. "I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand, I would use this ring from a desire

to do good. But through me, it would wield a power to great and terrible to comprehend"

"But it cannot stay in the shire," Mariell cried.

"No. No it can't." Mariell's eyes met Frodo's across the room. They formed a silent bond with their eyes.

"What must we do?" Frodo asked.

"You must leave," Gandalf said. "Leave quickly." They sprang into action. Mariell raced to her room and grabbed her pack. She shoved

a clean tunic and a pair of trousers into the pack. "Make for the village of Bree. I'll be waiting for you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony."

She stuffed a few apples from the pantry into the pack and then ran outside to retrieve her sword. "You must leave the name of Baggins

behind you, for that name is not safe outside the shire. Travel only by day and stay off the roads. She grabbed her green cloak from the

hook on the wall and clasped it around her shoulders. Finally she strapped her sword to her belt and pulled her pack onto her back.

"We can cut across country easily enough," Frodo said slipping the ring into his pocket. Gandalf was smiling at them.

"You both are really amazing. I could learn everything about you and yet you can still surprise me." A sudden noise outside the window

startled them.

"Get down," he ordered them. Mariell and Frodo both dropped to the floor as Gandalf approached the window. He shoved his staff out

and hit something.

"Oof," came from the creature that Gandalf had just struck. Mariell breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that voice. Gandalf reached out

the window and in one swift move lifted Samwise Gamgee out of the grass and onto the table.

"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee!" Gandalf yelled. "Have you been eavesdropping"

"I have been dropping no eaves sir," Sam stuttered fearfully, "I was trimming the bushes under the windows." Mariell and Frodo stood

up and shook their heads at Sam. Anyone with half a brain would know Sam wasn't trimming bushes. And Gandalf had more than half a

brain.

"A little late for trimming the verge?" Gandalf said.

"I heard raised voices"

"What did you hear?" Gandalf demanded. Sam didn't say anything for a moment.

"Speak!" Gandalf ordered him.

"Nothing important. That is I heard a great deal about a ring and a dark lord and something about the end of the world but please mister

Gandalf don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything , unnatural." Mariell couldn't help smiling. Sam was so innocent it made her want to

cry. But he wasn't innocent anymore. Now that he had heard everything he would have to come with them.

"No, perhaps not," Gandalf said. "I've thought of a better use for you.


	4. Through the Crop

Chapter 4 Through the Crop

It took three days to make their way across the shire. Of course, Mariell thought, it would have taken less time if Frodo and Sam didn't

insist upon stopping every two hours to eat. Had it been just her, she could have been halfway to Bree by now. But she was glad it was

not just her. This was not a voyage she would have wanted to make on her own. Her burden was nothing compared to Frodo's. Frodo

was the one who had the ring. He would be the one that the enemy would go after. She just wanted them to get to Bree and be rid of the

blasted thing. But until then she would protect Frodo with her life. They were on the outskirts of the Shire now. Farmer Maggots field

was just ahead of them.

"We should cut through the field," Frodo said. "It's the quickest way to the border"

"Cut through the crop?" Sam protested. "Farmer Maggot will skin us alive if he catches us"

"Then we should go very quickly," Mariell said.

"Easy for you to say," Sam scoffed, "your legs are longer than ours."

Mariell smiled but she knew Sam was right. If they got caught there would be real trouble. For once she was relieved that the stalks were

taller than her so the Farmer Maggot would not see her head if he happened to be about. They made their way quickly through the tall

stalks. Frodo managed to keep up with her long stride but Sam soon straggled behind.

"Mister Frodo?" they heard him call. "Frodo?"

Sam sounded panicked so Frodo hurried back to find him. Mariell sighed. At this rate they were never going to make it to Bree. She

doubled back after her brother and stopped short as two small forms came out of the stalks knocking down Sam and Frodo. She

groaned. It was Merry and Pippin. Those two rascals were obviously stealing from Farmer Maggot. She yanked the two of them up and

helped Frodo to his feet. She whipped her head around as she heard dogs barking. Over the top of the stalks she saw a scythe.

"Run!" she shouted at the hobbits as she took off through the stalks. Behind her she could hear Farmer Maggot yelling.

"I don't know what he's getting so upset about!" Merry said. "It's only a couple of carrots"

"And some cabbages!" Pippin tossed in, "and those three bags of potatoes we lifted last week"

"Yes Pippin," Merry growled. "My point is he's clearly over reacting." Mariell stopped short as the ground she had been running on

suddenly became a cliff. She held out her arm to keep Frodo from running over it and braced herself as Merry and Pippin slammed into

her. She sighed with relief until Sam came barreling out and knocked them all down. Her ribs ached as she rolled down the hill. She

landed hard on the ground and grunted as four hobbits landed on top of her.

"Oh, that was close," Pippin said.

"Get off me," Mariell yelled pushing them off of her. "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." She stood up and brushed herself off as Merry,

Pippin and Sam ran to collect the mushrooms that they had found. Mariell glanced over at Frodo who shrugged. They both turned as they  
heard a noise in the distance.

"I think we should get off the road," Frodo said. The other hobbits ignored him. The sound was coming closer.

"Get off the road!" Frodo yelled. The hobbits scurried under a log while Mariell hid behind a tree. She held her breath as the black rider

rode up and stopped right over top of the log the hobbits were hiding under. The black rider jumped off his horse and went to its knees.

It was as if it knew that the ring was there but he couldn't see it. Mariell reached to her hip and wrapped her hand around the hilt of her

sword. She silently prayed that the rider would just go away. She did not want to have to fight it. She looked at Frodo to make sure he

was all right. His eyes were droopy as though he were about to fall asleep. Mariell's eyes widened in horror as she saw the ring in

Frodo's hand and his finger outstretched as though to put the ring on.

"No Frodo," she thought desperately. "Gandalf told you never put it on." Sam's hand slapped over Frodo's stopping him. Mariell

breathed a silent sigh of relief. Then Merry tossed his sack away and the rider got back on its horse and went off in that direction. When

she could no longer see it, Mariell got up and motioned for the hobbits to follow her. She led them deep into the woods.

"What was that?" Pippin wanted to know. Mariell grabbed Frodo.

"Are you mad? What were you thinking?" she snapped at him. "Gandalf told you never to put it on!" "Put what on?" Merry said.

"What is going on?" Pippin said.

"That rider was looking for something," Merry said suspiciously. "Or someone. Frodo? Mariell?" Frodo looked at Mariell helplessly.

Mariell realized that Merry and Pippin were involved now. They couldn't just tell them to go home.

"Mariell and I have to leave the Shire," Frodo said. "We have to get to Bree"

"Right," Merry said. "Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me." Mariell was impressed that Merry asked no questions. It seemed she'd misjudged

him. They ran through the woods toward the ferry when suddenly a black rider was upon them. Without thinking Mariell drew her sword.

"Go!" she shouted at them. The back rider advanced on her. She blocked its blade as it swung at her head. The rider swung at her again

and again and she managed to block each swing. He caught her off guard for a moment and sliced her arm. She bit back the pain and

continued to fight him.

"Mariell!" she heard Frodo yell. With what remained of her strength she shoved the rider backwards. It hit the ground momentarily

stunned. Mariell seized that moment to run. She could hear the rider behind her, the horse's hooves chasing her. The hobbits were

already on the ferry and were shoving off.

"Come on!" Merry and Pippin shouted at her.

"Hurry Mariell!" Frodo yelled. With her last bit of strength Mariell leaped onto the boat and sank to her knees. Frodo threw himself at

her and seized her in a fierce hug "You think I'm mad?" he asked her. "Good heavens, don't ever scare me like that again." Mariell hugged him.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.

"The Brandywine Bridge," Merry answered. "Twenty miles." Mariell looked across the river and was relieved to see that the rider had

turned back. "Let me see your arm," Frodo said. "I'm all right," Mariell said.

"No you are not all right, you're bleeding now let me see it." Mariell relented and let Frodo tend to her arm. It wasn't bad. Frodo

wrapped it in some dry cloth once the bleeding had stopped. They were safe for now.


	5. At the Inn

Chapter Five At the Inn

After walking for many hours in the rain and mud they finally came to the gates of Bree. Frodo stared at the wooden gate. He was

nervous. Going past these gates would mean entering the world of man. Mariell seemed to sense his discomfort.

"Let me do the talking," she said. Frodo nodded. His sister was much more likely to get a response from whoever they would deal with

than he would. Mariell moved to the gate and knocked purposefully. After a moment a small door slid open and an old man with a

hooked nose poked his head out.

"What do you want?" he said. Frodo could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony," Mariell stated. The man looked at her shrewdly.

"A lass and four hobbits. What business brings you to Bree"

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own," Mariell said using a tone of voice that would allow no arguments.

"All right, lass," the old man said opening the door, "I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions at this hour." Mariell led the hobbits

into the village. Frodo was less than impressed with what he saw. The streets were filthy and men glared at them as they went by. He

looked up and saw a sign.

"There it is," he said tugging on Mariell's sleeve. They hurried in out of the rain and shook off their wet cloaks. Mariell pushed her hood

back and shook out her damp hair. Frodo noticed that the men who sat at the tables in the dining room turn their attention to Mariell.

Frodo felt an odd shiver. He did not like this one bit. He wanted to just find Gandalf and get out of here.

"We're looking for Gandalf the Gray," he heard his sister's voice. Mariell was talking to a fat man with a beard that stood behind a tall desk.

"Gandalf," the man said thoughtfully. "Oh yes, tall fellow, pointy hat, long gray beard. I've not seen him for six months." Frodo felt his

heart sink. How could Gandalf not be here? He hoped nothing had happened to the wizard. After a short discussion they decided to wait

in the tavern. Frodo sat restlessly staring into his ale. Merry and Pippin were amusing themselves by seeing who could drink the most in

one gulp. Sam sat on one side, twiddling his thumbs nervously, while Mariell sat at his other, on her guard watching the room. Frodo was

impressed by the way she held herself and calmly brushed away the unwanted attention many in the room were paying her. Sam was

being very antsy.

"That man in the corner has done nothing but stare at you since we came in." Frodo looked where Sam was pointing. Sitting in the

shadows was a man, his face covered by his cloak, smoking a pipe. His gaze did not leave their table as Frodo stared at him. As the

Innkeeper strode by them Frodo grabbed him.

"Excuse me, that man in the corner who is he?" The innkeeper seemed to shudder.

"He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are. What his right name is I don't know but around here they call him Strider." Frodo

shuddered. Dangerous folk. What did this Strider want from them? Was he after the ring or could it be that his attention was not on him

at all but instead on Mariell. He was worried for his sister. If he could have he would have left her at home. But he knew that she would

not have been safe there. There was no safety anywhere until the ring was out of his possession. He suddenly felt sleepy. The ring felt

very heavy in his pocket. It was calling to him. How he wanted to put it on. No, he must not. Gandalf told him not to. But really what was  
the harm if he just slipped it on for a moment?

"Baggins?" Pippin's voice rang through his ears. "Sure I know a Baggins. Two of them. Frodo and Mariell." Frodo leaped from the table

and rushed to where his cousin stood. Blast Pippin! As he moved to the bar he collided against Mariell who had also leaped up to stop

Pippin's blather. He was knocked off balance and hit the floor hard, the wind knocked out of him. His eyes widened in terror as he saw

the ring fly out of his grasp into the air. He reached out his hand for it. He heard gasps as the ring slid over his finger. Suddenly the tavern

was gone and all around him was darkness. Turning he could see a castle and a huge flaming eye.

"FRODO!" it hissed. In terror Frodo crawled away. He grasped for the ring and yanked it off his finger. As if by magic he was back in

the tavern. He saw Mariell looking for him. Their eyes met and he saw her breath a sigh. He was about to rise and go to her when a large  
hand grabbed him. He felt himself get yanked to his feet and heard a low hiss.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself." He grunted in protest as he was dragged up a flight of stairs and tossed into a room.

Turning he realized it was the man who had been watching them before. Strider.

"What do you want?" he demanded refusing to show his fear.

"A little more caution from you that is no trinket you carry." So he was after the ring.

"I carry nothing," Frodo said weakly.

"Indeed, I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear completely that is a rare gift." Strider pulled back his hood to reveal dark wet

hair and an unshaven face. The ranger pulled his sword out as the door flew open to reveal a very angry looking Mariell. "Leave my

brother alone, or I will kill you," she said. With her eyes flashing and her sword drawn Frodo had never seen Mariell look so fierce. Even  
Strider must have been a little cautious because he sheathed his sword and raised his hands in a gesture of peace. Mariell's ferocity was

somewhat diminished as Merry, Pippin and Sam stumbled into the room armed with what appeared to be a candlestick.

"Let him go, or I'll have you!" Sam shouted with fists raised. Strider seemed to smile at that. "You all have courage, but that will not save

you. You can no longer wait for your wizard friend. They are coming."


	6. Attacked by the Nazgul

Chapter 6 Attacked by the Nazgul

Aragorn sat staring out the window. They were coming. He could hear their screeching. He turned to where the hobbits, except Frodo

were asleep. Frodo sat on the bed staring straight ahead. The ranger understood why Frodo would not sleep. With the great burden he

carried he would not find peace until he was relieved of it. From across the room he could feel a pair of eyes on him. He turned to find

Mariell's cold suspicious stare upon him. The lass was something of a puzzle to him. When Gandalf had asked him to meet the group here  
if he had not expected this. Though Gandalf had been rather hasty in his description of Frodo and Mariell, when he had seen Frodo there

had been no doubt of his identity. But Mariell had been something of a surprise. From Gandalf's description of her he had expected a

child; innocent, frightened; not a woman who would draw her sword upon him to defend her "brother". He studied her now. He guessed

her to be slightly younger than himself, perhaps twenty, twenty-two. She was dressed in men's clothing, black trousers, a red tunic, and

black boots to her knees. Her eyes were dark, very dark. Her skin was pale in comparison to her companions. He might have thought

her an elf if not for her small round ears, which he could see for her dark hair was pulled back into a long braid down her back. He would  
find her quite beautiful if it weren't for the coldness in her eyes and the scowl upon her face. A loud screech from the Nazgul woke the

sleeping hobbits and made both Frodo and Mariell jump.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

"They were once men," Aragorn explained sadly, "great kings of men. Till Sauron the deceiver gave them nine rings of power. Blinded by  
their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul.

Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the power of the ring drawn to the power of the ONE. They will never stop

hunting you." He saw the fear flash through their eyes. He knew they were scared and that was good. It meant that they wouldn't do

anything foolish. "Get some sleep young ones. We have a long journey tomorrow." Merry, Pippin, and Sam immediately fell back to

sleep. Frodo sat for a moment, but he eventually laid down and was asleep. But Mariell sat, awake and ready, staring at him, her hand

inches from her sword ready to cut him down at a moment. "You should get some sleep, Miss Baggins." "I am not tired, Strider, or

whatever your name is," she replied sharply. He couldn't help smiling. The lass had mettle, he'd give her that much. But if she expected to  
be able to protect the hobbits from Sauron's evil forces, she was sadly mistaken.

"If I wanted to cleave your friends in two and steal the ring for myself, do you really think you could stop me," he challenged her.

"No," she said, "but I could make you think twice about it"

"You have strength little one, but you cannot protect them by yourself." She seemed to startle at being called "little one". He imagined

living amongst hobbits it was not something she would be accustomed to hearing. Knowing the ways of hobbits, he imagined that Mariell

had grown up being somewhat ostracized. He did not really know much about how she had come to live in the Shire. He'd asked

Gandalf about her but the wizard had refused to tell him anything about her, but only to protect her. As she sat before her now he could

not help but feel fascinated by her. He had many questions to ask her, but he would have to gain her trust first.

Mariell blinked as the sun shone across her face. She was startled as she realized she was sitting in a chair by a window. Panic overtook

her for a moment until she remembered where she was. Strider's room. The ranger had insisted they stay there last night after explaining

that he was a friend of Gandalf's and had been sent by him to meet them. Although Frodo had been willing to take the man at his word

she had had her suspicions. While the others had slept she had been determined to stay awake to protect them should this Strider attempt  
to harm them in any way. But obviously sleep had overcome her. She looked around the room and was relieved to find the hobbits

scurrying about, unharmed. Frodo saw her and hurried to her side.

"Mariell, we were just about to wake you. Strider is getting us a pony, he wants to leave soon." Mariell felt her stomach clench. Dear

Frodo, so trusting.

"Frodo," she said quietly, "are you sure we should follow this Strider." Frodo hung his head.

"The truth is Mariell I don't know what we should do. I hadn't really thought about anything once we got to Bree. I expected Gandalf to

be here so he could tell us what to do. I know you think I am too trusting but I don't believe he means to harm us. We have no choice

but to trust him." The look in Frodo's big blue eyes made it impossible to refuse him anything. "All right Frodo. I suppose there really is

nothing else we can do." Frodo nodded and hugged her tightly.

"I'm scared Mariell," he whispered. She gently patted his back.

"I know. Me too." The door slammed open, startling them both. It was Strider.

"Come my friends, we must leave now." Strider led them from the village and into the wild. Mariell kept herself between Strider and the

hobbits. Frodo might trust this man but she did not. From the sounds of their conversation it did not sound like the other hobbits trusted

him either. "How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf's?" she heard Merry say softly.

"I think an agent of Sauron would look fairer and feel fouler"

"He's foul enough," Merry said. Mariell couldn't help but smile. She had to agree. Strider could do with a bar of soap. She hoped that he  
couldn't hear Merry though. It would not be good to offend the man.

"We've got no choice but to trust him," Frodo said. Sam muttered something then about where they were going.

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee," Strider said startling them all. "The house of Elrond." Goodness, Strider had good hearing. They would

have to be careful what they said around him. "Did you hear that?" Sam said. "We're going to see the elves." Mariell could not help but

feel excited herself at the thought. Bilbo had told her and Frodo much about his adventures with elves. He'd even taught them a bit of

elvish. They walked for hours stopping shortly to eat and rest. As they traveled Mariell kept a sharp eye out for danger. Sauron's spies

could be anywhere and she was determined not to be caught unawares. She heard of rustle behind her and found the hobbits getting out

pots and pans.

"Gentlemen," Strider scolded them. "We do not stop till night fall"

"What about breakfast?" Pippin whined. Mariell rolled her eyes. Hobbits and their bottomless bellies.

"You've already had it," Strider said. Mariell shook her head. Strider obviously did not understand the appetite of a hobbit.

"We've had one yes. What about second breakfast?" Strider looked at her as though she could explain their foolishness. She shrugged

and Strider turned away in disgust. "I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pippin," she said to the baffled hobbit.

"What about elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, supper? He knows about those doesn't he"

"I wouldn't bet on it," Mariell said. She looked up as an apple came flying toward her from a bush. She caught it and handed it to Pippin.  
It wasn't a typical second breakfast but it would have to do. They continued on and on through the marshlands. They trudged through the  
mud swatting at the insects that sought to turn them into a meal. As they journeyed on Mariell's legs felt like they were going to fall off.

The sky was growing dark and the wind was growing colder. Strider had stopped and was looking at a stone building. "This was once

the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We will rest here tonight." Mariell was relieved to rest her tired feet at last. Strider handed the hobbits  
a set of long knives, which for them were like swords.

"Keep these close. I'm going to have a look around. " Mariell leaned against the hard stone wall. Frodo sat down next to her and leaned against her.

"I feel as though I've walked to the ends of the earth," he said.

Mariell smiled and rumpled his hair. The day's journey along with the burden of the Ring had obviously left him exhausted.

"Sleep Frodo," she said. Frodo sighed. Mariell could sense his tension. She wished she could ease his burden somehow. She

remembered how Bilbo used to sing to them when they couldn't sleep. She tried to remember the lullaby.

"Who can say where the road goes, where the day flows, only time. And who can say if your love grows as your heart chose, only time."  
Frodo's muscles loosened against her as she sang. The other hobbits sat a short distance away and they also listened. Though Mariell

was unaware of it Aragorn who was only a short distance away heard her and paused, entranced.

She finished the song and saw that Frodo was asleep. She kissed his forehead and pulled his head into her lap. She leaned her head back  
and closed her eyes. She must have drifted off because the next thing she knew she was smelling smoke and heard Frodo yelling. She

leapt to her feet and saw Frodo stamping out a fire that the others had started. Those idiots! The enemy would be able to spot the smoke  
for miles. A terrifying screech sounded from below them. Mariell pulled out her sword.

"Go!" she shouted at them. They rushed up the steps to the roof of the watchtower. Mariell gripped her sword hard as the Nazgul

approached them with their swords drawn. The hobbits drew their swords.

"Back you devils," Sam yelled. He was flung aside like a rag doll. Merry and Pippin jumped in front of her and Frodo but they too were

pushed aside. Mariell pushed Frodo back as she raised her sword against her foe. She swung her sword back and forth driving her foe

back. She spun quickly and blocked the sword of another Nazgul that had come up behind her. She gritted her teeth as she fought them.

She couldn't keep this up. There were too many of them. She groaned as she was knocked off her feet. Pain shot through her shoulder.

She glanced up and saw the Nazgul approaching Frodo. She tried to get to her feet but her shoulder was on fire and she couldn't raise

up. Suddenly, Strider came over the wall, sword in one hand and a flaming stick in the other. In one swift move he stabbed one Nazgul

and set another on fire. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder Mariell jumped up to help him. She drove one Nazgul over the side of the wall

and turned and stabbed another through the throat. In a matter of minutes they were gone.

"Strider!" Sam yelled. Mariell and Strider hurried to Frodo's side. Frodo lay on the ground, his shoulder bleeding and his breathing

ragged.

"Frodo," she whispered, running her fingers over his face.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," Strider said grimly. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine." Strider flung

Frodo over his shoulder and they hurried down the watchtower. They moved quickly. Mariell and Strider took turns carrying Frodo.

Mariell was scared. Frodo was getting worse and they were many days from Rivendell. They set him down underneath a stone statue that  
looked like a troll. Mariell wondered if these were the trolls Bilbo had told them about in his tales of adventures. She placed her hand on

Frodo's head. He felt like ice.

"Hold on Frodo," she begged him. "Do not give in to this evil." "He's going cold," Sam cried out.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked.

"He is passing into shadow. He'll soon become a wraith like them." Mariell squeezed Frodo's hand and mopped his forehead with her

cloak.

"Sam," Strider called from where he stood guard. "Do you know the athelas plant"

"Athelas"

"Kingsfoil"

"Aye, that's a weed"

"It may help to slow the poison," he turned to Mariell. "Keep him warm." She nodded. Frodo was shivering. She removed her cloak to

cover him. Frodo looked at her with vacant eyes. Mariell felt as though her heart were being ripped out. She felt like this was all her fault.  
Frodo had looked after her since she was a child. Now when he needed her she had failed to protect him. "Frodo," she whispered.

"Please try. You cannot leave me. You cannot leave me alone. I need you. You are all I have. Please try." The tears were flowing down

her face faster than she could stop them. A rustling in the bushes put her immediately on guard. She breathed a sigh of relief when she

saw it was Sam and Strider. But they were not alone. There was a woman with them. This strange woman knelt beside Frodo and

started examining him while Strider placed the small plant he had with him on Frodo's wound. Mariell looked at the strange woman and

realized that she was an elf.

"He's fading," the elf said. "He's not going to make it. We must get him to my father." Mariell watched helplessly as Strider and the elf

lifted Frodo onto the elf's horse.

"I've been searching for you for three days. There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not know." Strider began

speaking in a language she did not understand. It sounded like elvish but she could not tell what he was saying. All she could do was

watch as the elf got onto her horse and rode away with Frodo.

"What are you doing?" Sam yelled. "Those wraiths are still out there." Mariell got to her feet and went to Strider's side.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"Arwen Undomiel. The Evenstar of her people. Her father is Lord Elrond"

"Will Frodo be safe with her"

"If she can get him to Imladris, the power of her people will protect him"

"Do you trust her"

"Absolutely"

"All right then."


	7. Some Answers, More Questions

Chapter 7 Some Answers, More Questions

It was six days to Rivendell but his charges made the journey without complaint. Aragorn knew that they worried about Frodo. He did

too. Arwen was a good rider and a good fighter but she was no match for nine Nazgul. He could only pray that she got to Imladris safely.

If they got a hold of Frodo they would not hesitate to kill him and take the ring to Sauron. If that happened all was lost. They traveled for

almost two days without stopping. Finally, Aragorn decided they needed to stop for the night. The hobbits went to sleep almost

immediately. Mariell sat staring at the sky. He knew she worried about Frodo more than any of them. She was rubbing her shoulder

absently. He had noticed that she seemed to have injured it.

"Your shoulder bothering you?" he asked coming up behind her. She looked up at him and shrugged.

"I jammed it when the Nazgul knocked me down. It's not that bad." Aragorn shook his head. "Can you wiggle your fingers?" "Of course  
I can," she said but he could see that it was difficult for her.

"Can you touch your shoulder with that hand"

"No," she said without even trying. Aragorn nodded.

"You've dislocated it. We need to pop it back in place." He stood up and took her hand.

"What are you going to do?" she asked suspiciously.

"You're going to have to trust me." She looked uncertain but nodded. The lass's opinion of him had definitely improved. "All right, now I

need you to take a deep breath and try to relax. This will probably hurt." In one swift move he yanked on her arm and was relieved when  
he felt the bone pop back into place. Mariell gritted her teeth but did not yell. "There," he said, "it will probably be sore for awhile but

you'll be able to move it"

"Thank you," she said. He nodded and as he was pulling her sleeve back down he noticed a strange looking scar on her forearm.

"How did this happen?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"A wraith attacked us when we were trying to get out of the Shire. I managed to fight it off long enough for the others to get to the ferry."

He was stunned. He had not realized that they had encountered the Nazgul before they came to Bree. "You were wounded by a Morgul

blade?" "Not like Frodo was, it only sliced me"

"But the wound has already healed. I've never known a wound from the Nazgul to heal so quickly"

"I've always been a fast healer," she said.

"Indeed," he said in awe. There was definitely more to this lass than met the eye. He had been astonished at Weathertop when he had

returned to find her holding her own against three Nazgul. Her skill with the blade was astounding. He was deeply curious about this lass.

He had not had a chance to talk to her before but here was his chance.

"Where did you learn to fight with a sword?" he asked her.

"Gandalf taught me a little whenever he came to the shire. When he wasn't there Bilbo taught me. We'd go out into the garden, he'd have  
Sting, and he would show me everything he knew"

"I've never heard of a hobbit knowing how to use a sword"

"Well, Bilbo was no ordinary hobbit," she said a hint of pride in her voice.

"How did you come to live with Bilbo and Frodo?" Mariell seemed a little surprised by the question.

"I don't know really. I've lived there for as long as I can remember"

"You don't know who your birth parents are, or where you were born"

"No," she said. "I've asked Gandalf so many times to tell me but he always put me off by telling me I'm too curious"

"So you have no idea where you came from before Gandalf brought you to the shire?" She shook her head.

"I have only this." She pulled a silver pendant encrusted with green and gold stones from beneath her tunic. "It was around my neck the

day Gandalf brought me to the shire. All he would tell me about it was that it belonged to my mother"

"May I?" he asked. She nodded moving close so that he could examine the pendant. He didn't know why but he found her nearness

unnerving. He caught of whiff of her hair and it made his spine tingle. He shook it off and took the pendant in his hand.

"Tis elven craft for certain," he said.

"Yes," Mariell said, "I figured that much." He turned the pendant over and saw that there was an inscription.

"I know those words are some form of elvish," Mariell said. "But not one that I've ever seen"

"It's a very ancient form. It's hardly spoken anymore. I was raised by elves and I can't quite read what it says. Well this word "Lineth"

means protect. I can't make out the rest"

"Well, you've told me more than anyone else ever has," she said with a smile. He had never seen her smile before and he had to admit it

made her look quite pretty. He wished he could tell her more about her pendant but the language was too ancient. He remembered how

he had been spellbound by the sound of her singing. Her voice had reminded him of his mother's.

"Perhaps your mother was an elf," he said. Mariell cocked her head at him.

"I hardly look like an elf do I?" she asked skeptically.

"You have elvish qualities. All elves are skilled warriors, even if they have very little training. They are not quick to trust men. And they

have beautiful voices." Her face turned red at the last word.

"But elves are immortal. I'm not immortal as far as I know"

"How old are you?" he asked her. He'd wondered about this for a while. "Two and Twenty years," she said. "Very young by hobbit

standards"

"By elven standards you'd be a child. But by the standards of men you are definitely a woman." She bristled at that and pulled away a

bit.

"So how could my mother be an elf"

"If she married a mortal she would become mortal. Then any children born of that union would be mortal though their lifespan would be

considerably longer than average"

"Is this common among elves? To marry mortals and give up immortality"

"No, not recently. Mistrust has divided the race of man and elves. But long ago it was as though they were one race"

"I wish it were still so. Then perhaps I could find an elf to tell me about my pendant"

"Perhaps when we get to Imladris you should show Lord Elrond. He's over five centuries old, he may be able to translate it for you"

"Really?" Mariell said her entire face lighting up. "Do you really think he could help me?

"If anyone can. He is one of the wisest elves I've ever known and I've known many elves in my time"

"That would be so wonderful. You don't know how long I've wanted to learn the truth about who I am and where I come from." He

tried not to chuckle. Mariell's eyes had grown so wide and her grin was so large, she seemed like a child who was just told they were

going to have cake for dinner.

"Well," Aragorn said. "You'd best get some sleep. We still have a long journey to Rivendell tomorrow." Mariell nodded and slid into her

bedroll. Aragorn leaned back against a tree keeping watch for any sign of danger.

"Strider?" he heard Mariell's sleepy voice in the dark.

"Yes"

"Arwen, is she, well is she someone special for you"

"Her father adopted me after my mother's death. Arwen is like my sister. Why"

"No reason, I was just curious. Good night, Strider." Aragorn felt his heart jump. Mariell sounded so sweet and innocent. Truly, this was

the lass Gandalf had asked him to protect. And he would protect her, to the death.

"Good night, Mariell."


	8. Arrival at Rivendell

Chapter 8 Arrival in Rivendell

_A cool wind blew across her face as Mariell walked through the long grass. She felt at peace, happy.  
"Mariell!" a woman's voice called her. Mariell turned and saw a lovely woman with long dark hair, identical to her own, standing a short distance away from her. The woman had pointed ears of an elf and wore a long white gown.  
"Mariell!" the elf woman called again.  
"I'm here!" Mariell yelled but the woman did not seem to notice her. Suddenly, a smile broke out on her face.  
"Mama, Mama," a small voice said. Mariell watched in astonishment as a small child in a brown dress ran up to the woman. The child had dark hair and big dark eyes. She smiled as the woman bent down and picked her up.  
"There you are my darling," the woman said to the child. Tears were forming in Mariell's eyes as she watched the two of them. There was so much love. She could feel it washing over her. Suddenly the woman and the child screamed as they were engulfed in flame. Mariell watched in terror as they burned. A great eye wreathed in flame appeared in the sky.  
"MARIELL!" it hissed._

Mariell gasped as she bolted upright in her bedroll. What a terrible dream. Looking around her she saw that the hobbits were up and

eating. She crawled out of her bedroll and joined them. She saw that Strider was no longer with them.

"He went to have a look around," Sam told her.

"He does that a lot," Merry said. Mariell didn't answer. She hoped that he would come back soon. She didn't like the idea of being out

here. She sighed with relief when she saw him coming in the distance. "I hope you are all well rested. We have a long journey today."

Mariell's chest felt like it was going to explode. They had been running for almost a day. Sweat was pouring down her face and her legs

felt like jelly. She was certain that if they did not stop soon that she would collapse. "Behold, the gates of Rivendell," Strider said. Mariell

stopped, her mouth dropping in awe as she saw the high silver doors. There were two male elves standing in front of the gates.

"State your name and purpose in Rivendell," one of the elves said sharply to them. Mariell was startled. She hadn't expected such a cold

greeting.

"Let us in Taldar," Strider barked at the elf. "Do not make me tell your father you have been misbehaving." The elf guard's eyes widened.

"Forgive me, Estel. It has been a long time and I did not recognize you." He hurried to the gate and opened it, bowing to them as they

entered. Strider led the way with Mariell and the hobbits following close behind.

"What was that about?" she asked him.

"I've known Taldar a long time. Barely a thousand years old. I enjoy making him flustered"

"He called you Estel," Mariell said. "The name given to me by Lord Elrond. It means hope." Mariell had many more questions but she

kept them to herself as a dark haired lady in a long flowing white gown came up to them. It took Mariell a moment to realize that it was

Arwen. She looked so different.

"Frodo is all right," were the first words out of the elf maiden's mouth. Mariell breathed a sigh of relief.

"He is resting now," Arwen said. "You may see him in a short while but first I believe you could all use some food and clean clothes."

Mariell wanted to see Frodo but the offer of food was all to tempting. Arwen called to a few male elves and spoke to them in elvish.

"Gentlemen," she said to the hobbits, "Elladan and Elrohir will take you to get cleaned up. Mariell you can come with me." Mariell was

shocked that the elf knew her name. Strider had not addressed her by her name in Arwen's presence and surely Frodo was too ill to tell

Arwen.

"How did you know my name?" she asked as she followed the elf down a long hall, fascinated by the way she seemed to glide over the

ground without disturbing it. "Gandalf told me," Arwen said. Mariell stopped dead in her tracks.

"Gandalf?" she squeaked.

"Gandalf is here?" Arwen turned and nodded. "Yes, he arrived seven nights ago. He told us about all of you. That's why I went to search for you"

"Why didn't he meet us at Bree?" Mariell demanded. Arwen smiled patiently.

"That is a question that only he can answer. Come." Mariell was so confused. There were just too many things around her that she did

not understand and she did not like it one bit. Arwen pushed open a door to a large room. Mariell felt her mouth fall open. She had never  
seen such a lovely room. The carpet was a rich burgundy and the large bed was four-poster with lovely white canopies draped over it. In

the other corner there was a large brass tub with steaming water in it.

"If you give me your clothes I will get them washed for you." Mariell was slightly startled. Did Arwen mean for her to strip right there in

front of her? It wasn't as though Mariell had never been naked with other girls but none of them as graceful and lovely as the Evenstar.

The elf seemed to sense her discomfort and turned away to give her some privacy. In a matter of seconds Mariell had stripped her

clothes off and was in the tub up to her chin. Arwen picked up her clothes and left. Mariell breathed a sigh of relief. She leaned back

against the tub and let the water soothe her sore muscles. She had nearly drifted off to sleep when Arwen came back in. "I brought one

of my gowns for you until your clothes are ready. I think it will fit. " Mariell tried not to groan. She hated wearing dresses but she did not

want to offend Arwen in her own home.

"I also have a salve here for your shoulder. Estel told me you dislocated it"

"That's really not necessary. My shoulder is fine." The truth was her shoulder was still very sore but Arwen had already done too much

for her. Not to mention what she had done for Frodo. "Perhaps not," Arwen said, "but I find it better not to argue with Estel when he

makes up his mind about something." Mariell nodded. She slowly stood up to get out of the tub and found Arwen standing with a towel.

"You really do not need to wait on me," Mariell said as Arwen wrapped the towel in her hands around her and led her to sit in a chair.

"My father asked me to do it," Arwen said, rubbing Mariell's hair with another towel, "besides it's not every day you meet a woman who  
can fight off three Ringwraiths and live to tell about it." "Strider told you about that too?" Mariell asked.

"Yes," Arwen said, "I must say he was impressed. As am I. You are very brave my dear." Mariell shrugged. She sat quietly while Arwen  
rubbed the salve into her shoulder. Mariell was impressed at how quickly it relieved the soreness. "Actually, I was hoping to speak to

your father. Strider, er, Estel, told me he might be able to tell me about this." Arwen placed the salve on the table and took the pendant in  
her hand.

"Lineth del Pietra," she read the inscription. "Protect from the darkness"

"You can read it," Mariell said in shock." Arwen nodded.

"This form of elvish has not been used in many thousands of years. Where did you get this pendant"

"I've always had it. Gandalf told me it was my mother's. It's all I have of her"

"You have no memories of her"

"No. Protect from the Darkness. That's seems so strange"

"I can't tell you what it means, but maybe father can. Well, let us get you dressed." The deep pink dress was a little big for her but Arwen  
made it fit. Arwen gave her pair of slippers and brushed her hair until it shone and then pulled it back into two braids on either side of her

head. They left the room and Arwen showed her around Rivendell. The city was breathtaking. It was so peaceful. Everywhere she

looked she saw rivers and waterfalls. She had only been here a short time but she felt more at home here than she ever had in the shire.

She wondered if Strider had been right about her mother being an elf.

"Mariell," Arwen's voice interrupted her thoughts, "this is my father Lord Elrond." Mariell looked up to see a tall elf with dark hair like

Arwen's.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Mariell Baggins," he said. His voice was kind but she could feel a deep strength in him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Elrond," she said.

"The pleasure is mine. Frodo is awake and asking for you. May I show you the way?" Mariell nodded enthusiastically. She followed

Elrond down a long hall, up a flight of stairs and into a bright room. Her heart warmed as she saw Frodo sitting up in bed talking to Sam.

He looked pale but alert. He saw her and his grin widened.

"Mariell," he called holding out his hand. She moved forward taking his hand.

"Oh Frodo, I'm so glad you're all right," she said kissing his hand. Frodo was looking her over as if uncertain that she was real.

"You look lovely," he said in awe. Mariell could feel the heat in her face. She had forgotten she was wearing Arwen's gown.

"Indeed," a deep voice said behind her. Mariell turned and saw Gandalf standing behind her. Relief washed over her. The wizard came

forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"You look wonderful my dear," he said. "I am pleased to see you are unharmed." Mariell wanted to ask him why he didn't meet them in

Bree but she held back her questions. Lord Elrond came in at that moment.

"Young Frodo needs his rest now. Sam, Mariell, you can visit him later. Gandalf I must speak with you." Both Sam and Mariell were

reluctant to leave.

"It's all right Sam," Frodo said. "Go and see Rivendell. You've wanted to all your life. I insist"

"Very well Mister Frodo," Sam said. The hobbit got up and left. Mariell turned to Frodo with a hard stare.

"Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily Frodo Baggins." Frodo chuckled.

"Heaven forbid," he said. His face turned serious.

"Are you all right Mariell? I saw those wraiths knock you down and I feared..."

"I'm fine Frodo. Strider took care of us. You were right to trust him. He's a good man." Frodo raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really," he said curiously. Mariell wrinkled her nose.

"I know what you're thinking and get those thought s out of your head." Frodo chuckled.

"All right," he said. He yawned then. Mariell took the blanket and tucked it around him.

"I should let you sleep," she said getting up.

"Mariell," Frodo said catching her wrist, "will you stay with me till I fall asleep"

"Of course," she said sitting back down. "Will you sing to me?" Mariell smiled remembering what Strider had said about her voice. She'd  
been rather embarrassed that he'd heard her but he was not here now. She pushed Frodo's hair back and began to sing.

Frodo's eyes were closed and his breathing even.

"You have a beautiful voice," a voice said softly behind her. It was Arwen. Mariell blushed.

"Bilbo used to sing to us when we were young to get us to sleep. That song was one of my favorites. It always made me feel so safe." she  
said standing up.

"He must have learned that song in his travels," Arwen said. "It is an old elvish folk song. A maiden I knew long ago used to sing it. Her

name was Lindela"

"What happened to her?" Mariell asked as the two of them walked through the city.

"She bound herself to a mortal and left the city to live among men." Hearing this reminded Mariell of something.

"Arwen," Mariell said. "On the way here Strider suggested that I may have elvish heritage. Do you think it is true?" Arwen paused to

look at her.

"It is possible. Though not many elves bind themselves to men anymore it used to happen all the time. You do have many elvish traits. In

fact you look very much like…" Arwen was never able to finish that sentence because several elves on horses rode up to them at that

moment.

"Legolas!" Arwen cried. One of the elves leapt gracefully from his horse and swept Arwen into his arms. The two of them began talking

in elvish. Mariell could not understand what they were saying. She took that moment to study Arwen's "friend." He was tall and lithe. He

had long blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked almost feminine but for the muscles in his arms and legs. He was dressed in a white shirt,

brown tunic, and blue leggings. What fascinated her most was the bow slung across his shoulders and quiver full of arrows. The elf

seemed to sense her eyes on him and turned to look at her.

"Arwen," he said, "are you not going to introduce me to your companion"

"Of course," Arwen said, "Legolas this is Mariell. Mariell this is Legolas Greenleaf of the woodland elves"

"Pleased to meet you," Mariell said politely.

"A pleasure Mariell," he said. He seemed nice enough.

"Arwen," Legolas said turning serious, "I must speak with your father immediately. Gollum has escaped from Barad-dur." "Gollum?"

Mariell said her heart freezing. "Gollum has escaped?" Legolas looked at her strangely.

"Hem de las roan?" he said to Arwen. Mariell understood enough elvish to know what he said and it made her mad that he was using

elvish to try and deceive her.

"I know who Gollum is because I was raised by Bilbo Baggins. I also know that the forces of Mordor would never let Gollum escape so

they must have set him loose to lead them to the ring. Ten kilth aun maleth niok" (Don't treat me like a fool). The elf looked at her calmly.

"Indeed you are no t a fool," Legolas said. "Arwen where is your father"

"He went to the grand parlor," Arwen said. She too looked at Mariell in awe. Legolas bowed to them and left. "I see Bilbo has taught

you more than just elven folk songs," Arwen said.


	9. The Council

Chapter 9 The Council

Mariell wandered through the halls of Rivendell trying to find Elrond. She had not had a chance to ask him about her pendant before and

her curiosity was driving her mad. She stopped short when she heard Gandalf's voice. It was coming toward her. She quickly ducked

behind a pillar.

"Tis a task he never should have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo"

"Gandalf," the voice of Elrond said. "The enemy is moving west. The eye of Sauron is fixed on Rivendell." His voice moved out of her

hearing and then she heard.

"The ring cannot stay here." Mariell felt her spirits drop. She had hoped that once the ring was in Rivendell it would be the end.

Apparently it was not so.

"She still wears the pendant," she heard then. Her breath caught in her throat. They were talking about her.

"She knows nothing of her past?" Elrond asked.

"I cannot keep her at bay much longer. Mariell questions me consistently about her past." So Elrond did know about her past.

"Young Mariell's fate is still unclear. Even elven foresight cannot predict her destiny. She is of the race of man and yet she shows no

desire for the ring"

"I know what it is you are thinking. We cannot ask this of her." What? Mariell was confused.

"Lindela's daughter may be the answer we seek." Wanting to hear no more Mariell turned away and ran down the hall and outside.

Lindela's daughter. That was the name Arwen had mentioned earlier. Her mother, Arwen had known her mother, an elf. Aragorn had

been right. She was elvish. Why hadn't Gandalf told her? What was he protecting her from? She felt like every time she came closer to

the truth she just ran into more secrets. Out of breath from running she dropped to her knees. She bent over gasping for breath. When

she had her breath back she realized she was in a garden. It was very beautiful with flowers of every color. She saw what looked to be a

swing hanging from a low tree branch. She got to her feet to inspect it closer. Indeed, it was a swing made of a white wood and hung by

strong rope. Gingerly, afraid she would break it, she sat down. Her mind wondered as she swung back and forth.

"I had a feeling you would find this place sooner or later," a voice said behind her, startling her. She turned and saw it was Strider. She

was shocked by how different he looked. He was clean and his hair was soft and shiny. His wet muddy clothes were gone and replaced

with a tunic of gray velvet. On his hand was a ring, which she had not noticed before. Silver based with a black stone in the middle. Now

that she saw him in this light she realized he was rather handsome. What struck her most were his intense blue eyes. He was staring at her

with a strange look that made her a little uncomfortable. As soon as she had seen it, it disappeared and he smiled gently at her.

"I used to come out here when I was troubled," he told her. She nodded looking away.

"I guess it serves that purpose a lot." She tensed as she felt him come behind her and felt his hands on her back. But then she relaxed as

he pushed her forward. The only sound in the garden was the soft creak of the swing as Strider pushed her.

"So what troubles you little one?" he asked after awhile. Her heart skipped a beat as he called her that. It made her feel very small and

very safe.

"I've learned more about my past in the last two weeks then I've known in my entire life. So many secrets, I just wonder what I'm going

to find out next," she said softly.

"Sometimes the truth isn't what we want it to be," he said. Mariell wasn't sure but she thought she heard

sadness in his voice. She felt the swing stop as Strider gripped the ropes in his hands. She twisted so she could look at him. She was a bit  
intimidated at his closeness. He was looking down at her with that intense blue gaze that she felt she could drown in.

"So how do you like Rivendell?" he asked her.

"It's beautiful. So peaceful and calm, I think I could live here for the rest of my life and be completely happy. It feels almost like I've

come home." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she realized that they could be true. If she was right about her mother, then

this could have been her home at one time. But why would Gandalf take her from here, to the Shire. And where was her mother now?

What about her father? Arwen had said Lindela married a mortal man. Where were they now and why couldn't they keep her with them?  
Every question brought more questions. She started as she felt Strider's hand under her chin.

"Do not let yourself be troubled. When the time is right, you will have your answers." She found herself unable to take her eyes from his

face for a long time. He was very close and she could feel the heat from his body washing over her. Suddenly she felt her face grow very

hot. She didn't understand this feeling; it was strange but not unpleasant. She'd never felt this way before.

"Estel!" a voice called from the distance. Strider quickly pulled away from her like a child who'd been caught doing something naughty.

"Tamal, Elladan," he called. One of the dark haired elves she'd seen earlier appeared. He began speaking in elvish. Though she could not  
understand all his words, the general idea was that Strider was needed at a secret meeting.

"I will be right there," Strider said. Elladan nodded and left. Strider looked down at her.

"I must go. Will you be all right?" She nodded. After he had gone she sat for a while thinking. She did not understand her reaction to the

man earlier. How could his nearness make her feel that way? Shaking her head she stood up and started to walk back toward the palace.  
She saw Merry and Pippin standing behind two pillars. She wasn't sure but they seemed to be hiding. "What are you two up to?" she

said softly.

"Shh," they said. Merry seized her wrist and pulled her down.

"Frodo's been called to a secret meeting. There's elves, dwarves, men, all of middle earth. They're going to decide the ring's fate." This

must be the same meeting that Strider had been called to. Gazing at the circle where Elrond was speaking, she could see Frodo sitting

next to Gandalf. She also saw the blonde elf from earlier, Legolas sitting among them. She saw Strider also and wondered why a ranger

was among these important beings. "Bring forth the ring Frodo," she heard Elrond say. She saw Frodo move to the center of the circle

and place the ring on the table. Mariell smiled as she saw Frodo's step lighten as he backed away from the ring. Finally, someone else

could bear this burden other than Frodo. She saw a tall man with longish blonde hair dressed in fancy clothes stand and approach the

table.

"Tis a gift," he said. "A gift to the foes of Mordor." Mariell's lip curled at the man. A gift? This man was seriously delusional if he thought

the ring was a gift.

"Long has my father kept the enemy at bay. By the strength of my people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the ring of the enemy.

Let us use it against him." Now Mariell was frightened. Use the ring against Sauron? It couldn't be done.

"You cannot wield it," Strider's voice spoke out. "None of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." "And what  
does a Ranger know about such things?" the other man challenged him.

"This is no ordinary ranger," Legolas said standing up. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." This seemed to make the other man's

expression change.

"This is Isildur's heir"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas said. "You owe him your allegiance." Mariell was stunned. Strider was Isildur's heir. He

was royalty. She couldn't believe it. He'd been keeping secrets from her from the moment she'd met him. Anger flowed through her and

a stab of betrayal filled her heart.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf's voice said. "We cannot use it"

"You have only one choice," said Elrond, "the ring must be destroyed"

"What are we waiting for?" a gruff dwarf with a red beard said. He jumped up and swung his ax onto the ring. With a blinding light the

dwarf was thrown back and his ax shattered. Mariell saw Frodo wince in pain and resisted the urge to run to him and wrap her arms

around him.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft we possess. The ring was created in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there

can it be unmade. It must be cast into the fires from which it came. One of you must do this task." Mariell felt her heart tighten. She did

not think Elrond was going to get any volunteers.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. The black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The

very air you breathe is a poisonous gas. Not with a hundred men could you do this"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas said jumping up. "The ring must be destroyed"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it," the dwarf Gimli grunted. "I will be dead before I will see the ring in the hands of an elf.  
Never trust an elf." Mariell turned away as the council erupted in loud shouts. It was hopeless. How was this world going to survive

Sauron if all the beings of the earth could do was argue? Suddenly she heard a voice call out.

"I will take it!" It was Frodo. Mariell turned in astonishment. What was Frodo doing? After all they had been through, how could Frodo

volunteer to go on this quest?

"I will take the ring to Mordor," he said again. All beings had stopped to stare at the hobbit. "But I do not know the way." Gandalf came

forward.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo. As long as it is yours to bear." Strider, or Aragorn rather, stood before Frodo.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Mariell watched as Legolas, Gimli, and the man who had spoken

before also pledged themselves to Frodo.

"Hey!" a voice from the bushes said. Mariell managed to smile as Sam ran to Frodo's side.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me"

"Indeed it is hardly possible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret meeting and you are not.

"We're coming too," Merry said as he and Pippin jumped up from their hiding place behind the pillars and ran to Frodo's side.

"You have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Frodo met her eyes at that moment. In his eyes she could see the hope that she

would join them also. She stared at his companions who had pledged themselves to him. Strong capable beings. Her brother was in good  
hands. He did not need her anymore. No, she thought, my part of this tale is over. With a sad look at Frodo she turned away.


	10. A Decision

Chapter 10 A decision

Mariell lay on the bed in the room she had been given. Her future was uncertain at this point. Everyone she had grown up with was either  
gone or going on a dangerous quest to Mordor. She had no place. She could not return to the Shire. Elrond had offered to let her stay in

Rivendell but she didn't think that was right for her either. For the first time in her life she didn't know what to do next. "Come in," she

called to the knock on the door. The door opened to reveal Gandalf. She turned away from him and stared at the wall.

"What do you want?" she said coldly. She'd never spoken to the wizard this way but she was very angry with him.

"You are upset with me," he stated.

"Why didn't you tell me my mother was an elf?" she asked him still staring at the wall.

"There was a reason I did not tell you about your parents, Mariell. But I cannot tell you now. In time you will learn the truth"

"I'm tired of waiting Gandalf. I want to know who I am"

"You are Mariell Baggins of the Shire," he said. "Adopted daughter of Bilbo Baggins and sister of the Ringbearer, Frodo Baggins."

Mariell turned to scowl at him.

"That's only who I thought I was. Now I'm just a nobody with no past and no future." Gandalf laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I cannot yet tell you of your past, Mariell. But it is your future I wish to discuss with you. I think you should go with Frodo to Mordor."

Mariell stared at the wizard as if he had grown a second head.

"Go to Mordor?" Mariell said incredulously. "Facing more danger, and the chance to get killed. No, I won't go"

"Not even for Frodo?" Gandalf asked her. Mariell's fist clenched. If the wizard was trying to make her feel guilty it wasn't going to work.

"Frodo doesn't need me. He has Strider, and Legolas and the others to protect him"

"Frodo does need you Mariell. Maybe not in the way you think but he does need you. This will not be an easy quest for him. Not just

because of the physical danger. It is a great burden that Frodo takes on. It will drain him. He will need your strength to get him through

it." Mariell considered this for a long time. She thought of the haunted look in Frodo's eyes as he carried the ring, the pain she had seen

when the ring had been struck by Gimli's ax. She thought of the ring calling to Frodo, tempting him, destroying him. She couldn't let him

face that alone, she wouldn't.

"All right Gandalf. I will go on the quest. But understand that I go for Frodo's sake alone"

"Very well," Gandalf said. "You'd best change into different attire." Mariell looked down and realized she still wore Arwen's gown. This

would not do at all. Surely, her clothes were ready by now.

"Do you still have Navia?" Gandalf asked her. Mariell nodded and retrieved her sword from the chair it lay on.

"You best take it to one of the weaponers. They will sharpen it for you." Gandalf stood then and left the room. Mariell gripped Navia by

its hilt and swung it back and forth. There was a time when she couldn't imagine using the sword in battle. What had she gotten herself

into?

Aragorn was worried. He worried for the fellowship certainly. They would face much danger before the ring would be destroyed. As

long as the ring was in their possession the enemy would be drawn to them. But that was not what worried him most. He had sworn to

protect Frodo but would he be able to? The ring was seductive and cunning. It had taken his ancestor. Would it take him? Would he be

able to resist it? He did not know. He walked through the halls of the palace in search of Mariell. The fellowship would be leaving soon

and he wanted to tell her goodbye. To his surprise he found her in her original clothing, hair pulled into a braid, stuffing items into a pack.

Her sword lay freshly sharpened on the bed beside her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her. He saw her back stiffen but she did not turn around. "Gandalf thinks I should go with

you to Mordor." This surprised him greatly. What could Gandalf be thinking, bringing a woman along on this quest? Surely he knew of

the danger and though Mariell had some skill with a blade it would not protect her against the dangers they were sure to face.

"That is not a good idea," he said. Mariell still did not look at him but continued to stuff her pack.

"Well, it's not really your decision is it, Strider, or Estel, or Aragorn or whatever your name is?" She was angry. He could understand.

For someone who had had secrets kept from her all her life, him keeping his identity secret could only fuel the fire of her anger.

"I have many names I go by. I told you my name was Strider because it is how I'm known in Bree"

"And in our travels together, you just forgot to mention that you are Isildur's heir?" she snapped. Aragorn hung his head.

"It is not something I share openly. I'm not exactly proud of my heritage." She turned at this point to look at him. "Well, it is still not your

decision," she said.

"Mariell I don't want you to go. It's dangerous. I cannot protect you from the danger we will encounter." Mariell glared at him.

"I do not need you to protect me. I can take care of myself." She attempted to brush past him and he seized her wrist.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt." Her eyes stared back at him in wonder. He was in

wonder himself. He didn't understand the effect she was having on him. She was beautiful, that was certain. When he saw her in Arwen's  
dress sitting on the swing in the garden he'd been in awe. But he'd seen women more beautiful than her in his time and had not been so

enraptured. There was just something about her that had captured him. He'd come very close to kissing her in the garden had Elladan not  
interrupted when he did. He did not want her with him on this quest. It wasn't only that she would be in danger. He could not protect

Frodo if he was caught up with his feelings for Mariell.

"Let go of me," she winced. With a feeling of guilt he realized that he'd been holding her wrist rather tightly and released her. "Forgive

me," Aragorn said, "I care about you Mariell. I don't want anything to happen to you." She seemed to soften a little.

"I understand that Strider, I mean Aragorn. But there's nothing for me here in Rivendell. I can't go back to the Shire not that I want to.

Frodo is all I have. He needs me as much as I need him. I may not be able to protect him but I need to be with him. Do you understand

that?" He did. As much as he hated it, the decision was not his. He gently took her hand and raised it to his lips. Her eyes widened as he

kissed her hand.

"You have strength little one," he said. "I only pray it will last."


	11. The Quest Begins

Chapter 11 The Quest Begins

They set out from Rivendell that day. Mariell was very aware of the others reaction to her joining them. Frodo had been very happy that

Mariell had decided to come along. The other hobbits had been equally glad. Aragorn, made it quite clear he didn't want her with them,

and kept silent and aloof. Gimli, the dwarf seemed indifferent and spoke to her as little as possible it seemed. Legolas was pleasant

enough and if he thought it a bad idea for her to join them he kept it to himself. The other man, Boromir he was called, seemed to like the

idea of her joining them a little too much. The way he looked at her was making her very uncomfortable and she tried to put as much

distance as possible between her and the man. As the fellowship made its way out of Rivendell she kept herself between Gandalf and the

hobbits. She chatted with Sam as they followed Gandalf's lead. Occasionally Frodo joined them. As they made their way along the plains  
and cliffs Mariell was always on alert, from dangers outside the fellowship as well as within. At all times she was aware of Boromir's eyes  
on her back. She was also aware of Aragorn watching her as if waiting for her to stumble so he could rush to her aid. Well, she was not a  
helpless female and she was not going to show weakness. After many hours they stopped to rest. Mariell sat on a rock watching Boromir  
teach Merry and Pippin how to fight with their swords. Behind her she heard Gimli talking to Gandalf and Aragorn speaking to Legolas.

Frodo and Sam were busy cooking. She started as a hand closed on her shoulder. It was Aragorn.

"Come with me," he said. She did not question him as he pulled her to her feet and led her to a secluded patch of rock a short distance

away from the others. "I think we should practice your sword fighting. It could be important." She nodded and drew Navia from its

sheath at her waist. Aragorn drew his own sword and touch it to hers.

"I'm going to attack you. Defend yourself." He swung his sword and she blocked him. He swung again and she blocked him again. He

moved forward and she moved back. Then she switched to attack and advanced on him. Their steps quickened as their swords clashed.

"Widen your stance," he told her, "move your feet." She did not question him. He advanced on her faster and she blocked him.

"You do well," he said driving her backwards. "When you are against one opponent. But that will not always be the case." From behind

her she heard a light footstep and without taking her blade from Aragorn's she shifted her weight and kicked her left leg out knocking

down Legolas who had been sneaking up behind her his blades drawn. "Oof," the elf grunted. "You have good ears"

"Elvish hearing," Aragorn remarked. "Only an elf could hear another elf creeping up on them." Mariell frowned. More evidence of her

heritage was showing up. She shook her head and pulled her sword back from where it still blocked Aragorn's swing. She noticed that

the others had joined them. Frodo was staring at her in awe. Feeling a bit mischievous she decided to give these males just a little crow to  
eat.

"Well, you wanted to see if I could defend myself against multiple opponents." Both Aragorn and Legolas nodded and attacked her. She

blocked their swings bringing her sword around faster and faster. She knocked Aragorn down leaving only Legolas to fight her while

Aragorn got up. She backed away from them drawing them closer and closer. As they swung at her she jumped up, pushed off of a rock

flipped over their heads, landed softly on both feet and thrust her sword up stopping an inch from Aragorn's throat. Out of the corner of

her eye she saw Legolas advancing and keeping one hand on her sword, she pulled a dagger hidden in her belt out and flung it toward the  
elf. Legolas stopped short as the dagger embedded itself in a tree just inches from his face. The entire group was stunned none more than

Mariell herself. Gingerly, Aragorn reached up and lowered the tip of her sword from his throat. Gandalf strode over to the tree and pulled  
the dagger loose.

"The dagger of Gradthaw," he said. "Where did you get this?" Mariell felt her face grow hot.

"Lord Elrond gave it to me before we left Rivendell," Mariell said sheathing her sword. "That dagger is truly priceless," Legolas said in

awe, "it hits exactly where it is desired to go, no matter the skill of the one who throws it"

"Good thing her intent was not to hit you, Legolas," Aragorn said. Mariell was staring at the dagger. She had been puzzled as to why

Elrond had given it to her. Extra protection she had thought, or as a gift to Lindela's daughter, since obviously he had known her mother.

But she's had no idea that the dagger was so valuable. "I think that's enough teaching for the day," Aragorn said. Mariell nodded and

took the dagger that Gandalf handed back to her.

"Keep this close," Gandalf told her.


	12. Keeping Warm

Chapter 12 Keeping Warm 

Mariell shivered as the cold wind blew over Charadhas. She pulled her cloak tighter and tried not to let her teeth chatter. She looked

ahead of her and saw Frodo stumble. She along with Aragorn rushed to his side. Frodo did not appear hurt. A look of panic crossed his

face as he felt for the ring. Mariell looked up and saw it a few yards away. She sucked in her breath as she saw Boromir pick it up. She

did not like the look in his eyes as he stared at the ring.

"It is strange to think that something so small could cause so much fear and doubt." Beside her Mariell saw Aragorn's hand go to the hilt

of his sword. Her gaze went back to Boromir as her hand slid to the dagger at her hip. She did not like the idea of hurting Boromir, but if

he refused to give up the ring she would have to.

"Boromir," Aragorn's voice said sharply. "Give the ring to Frodo." Boromir seemed to snap out of his trance and he gave the ring to

Frodo. He gave Mariell a look that sent shivers up her spine. He then ruffled Frodo's hair and continued walking. Aragorn squeezed

Frodo's shoulder and moved on. Mariell knelt before Frodo.

"Are you all right?" she asked him. Frodo looked at her sadly.

"I don't trust Boromir," he said staring after the man. Mariell looked to where Frodo's gaze was.

"It's the ring, Frodo. It's calling to him. Men's hearts are weak"

"But Aragorn is a man. We can trust him." Mariell shook her head.

"You cannot trust any of them Frodo. All are vulnerable to the ring's power. You have to look out for yourself. Protect yourself"

"Even from you?" he asked her. Mariell frowned. It was true that she had no desire for the ring. She did not feel the pull of it as she knew  
the others did. She wondered why that was and if it would last.

"Even from me," she said. Frodo hung his head.

"What have I gotten us into, Mariell? Why did I volunteer to do this"

"I honestly don't know," she said.

"Frodo, Mariell," Gandalf called. "Don't get too far behind." Mariell rose to her feet and they hurried to catch up with the fellowship.

"There's something else," Frodo said softly beside her. "I don't like the way Boromir has been looking at you. I'm afraid he may try

something." Mariell shuddered. She had the same fears but she was not about to let Frodo know it. He had enough to worry about.

"It will be all right, Frodo," she said. "Orcs, and Nazgul I may fear, but I can handle Boromir"

"I hope so," Frodo said. As they continued to walk the wind blew harder. Mariell was finding it harder to keep her balance. As they

walked along the edge of the mountain the snow got deeper. Before she knew it she was up to her waist. Aragorn and Boromir were

carrying the hobbits. She heard a strange noise as she clung to the cliff wall, fearing that at any moment the wind would blow her off the

mountain.

"There's a foul voice on the air," Legolas shouted.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled. Above them a loud thunder was heard. Mariell cried out in terror as snow fell from above her

surrounding her. Panic gripped her as she realized she'd been buried alive. She thrust her hand up through the snow trying to claw her

way out. She felt a strong hand grip her wrist and pull her upwards. She blinked the snow out of her eyes as she struggled for breath.

"Are you all right?" It was Legolas. She nodded but she knew that Legolas could see her trembling. He wrapped his arm around her

pulling her close to his body. The warmth of his body was comforting. She looked around and saw that the others were all right.

"Gandalf," Aragorn was shouting. "we must turn back"

"We cannot go over the mountain," Gimli said. "Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gandalf seemed to consider

this.

"We will let the Ringbearer decide." Mariell met Frodo's eyes. She pulled closer to Legolas and tried not to let Frodo see her shivering.

She did not want to stay on this mountain but she did not want Frodo to make his decision based on her.

"We will go through the mine," Frodo said.

If getting up the mountain had been hard, getting down it was almost impossible. Mariell's cloak had stopped keeping her warm long ago

and she could not stop shivering. They stopped to make camp about halfway down the mountain face. Mariell sat close to the fire.

Almost everyone had gone to sleep but she couldn't. She stiffened as she felt someone place a blanket around her shoulders.

"I'm fine," she protested as Aragorn sat beside her.

"You haven't stopped shivering since we got buried. We cannot have you becoming ill"

"Of course not," Mariell said coldly, "that would only slow everyone down more. Poor Aragorn, I'm such a burden to you"

"You are not a burden," he told her. "You are stubborn as hell and I don't understand what I've done to make you dislike me so much.

Is it because I didn't tell you who I was"

"Partly," she said, "I don't like secrets. It's not just you, it's this whole thing. I'm scared. But I can't show weakness. Frodo has such a

burden right now I don't want him worrying about me on top of everything else"

"You don't always have to be strong, Mariell," Aragorn said.

"Until the ring is destroyed, and Frodo is back home safe in the shire, yes I do." Aragorn nodded.

"You care for Frodo a lot, don't you?" he said.

"He's my brother. Blood or not, he's my brother. He's looked out for me my entire life. In the entire Shire he and Bilbo were the only

ones who never treated me like an outsider. Even when I grew taller than both of them and had to make my own clothes and have

Gandalf bring me shoes, Frodo has never cared that I was different. He made me feel like I belonged even though everyone else treated

me like dirt"

"Have you ever truly felt like you belonged anywhere?" he asked her. The question took her by surprise. "No, I suppose not. I guess

that's why I don't want to show weakness to the others. I don't want them treating me like some kind of outsider"

"It is all right to show weakness occasionally. And it is all right to be scared. Everyone is scared. I'm scared. True courage comes from

putting aside our fear and doing what has to be done." Mariell gazed at Strider and was again struck by how blue his eyes were. She also  
realized that she had stopped shivering. The effect this man had on her was amazing.

"You'd best get some sleep little one," he told her. She smiled.

"I'm not little," she said. She wrapped up in the blanket and laid down near the fire. Soon she was fast asleep.

Mariell felt so safe as she leaned back into her mother. They were going away but she didn't know where they were going. She was

riding on a big horse with her mother. A tall man with golden hair was leading the horse.

"Where are we going Mama?" she asked in her small childlike voice. Her mother smiled.

"To safety my darling. To a place where evil cannot touch us"

"Is it a nice place Mama"

"It's beautiful. It's time for you to sleep. When you wake up we'll be there." Mariell snuggled against her mother's softness as the elf's

voice lulled her to sleep.

"Mariell," an urgent voice said in her ear. Mariell opened her eyes slowly to see Frodo above her.

"You must have been having a very pleasant dream," Frodo said. "You were smiling in your sleep. Mariell smiled the memory of her

dream making her feel warmer than she had in days.


	13. Through the Mine

Chapter 13 Through the Mine

They sat outside the walls of Moria. Gandalf sat trying to think of the password that would open the doors. Mariell was afraid to go into

the mine. She'd never liked dark places. The thought of being underground terrified her. She looked down at her hands and found that

they were trembling. She quickly clenched them into fists lest any of the group see them.

"I know what you're thinking," a gentle voice said beside her. It was Legolas.

"Elves can read minds?" she asked. Legolas shook his head.

"I know you don't want to go in there because I don't either. You don't like the dark do you"

"No," she said shaking her head. "Is this yet another elven trait"

"Most likely"

"It's a riddle," Frodo suddenly said. "What's the elvish word for friend"

"Mellon," Gandalf said. To their surprise the door opened. Legolas looked hard at Mariell.

"Looks as though we don't have a choice," he said. " Will you be all right"

"I'll manage," she said. They walked into the mine. Mariell blinked a few times trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Gimli was

saying something about the dwarves.

"They call it a mine. A mine!" Suddenly a light from Gandalf's staff illuminated the room. Mariell gasped as she saw the skeletons of the

dwarves.

"This is no mine," Boromir said, "it's a tomb. We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Get out!" Before Mariell  
could move she saw something black snake its way toward Frodo and grab his ankle. Before she could shout a warning Frodo was being  
pulled back. She raced forward and grabbed his hands trying to pull him back into the mine. Someone who she couldn't see grabbed her

from behind. They pulled hard but the creature was strong. Suddenly, another large tentacle came out of nowhere and hit her in the

stomach sending her sprawling backwards. She struggled to her feet and grabbed her sword. She raced into the water chopping at the

tentacles that held Frodo. She saw Aragorn and Boromir were with her. The creature suddenly released Frodo who dropped into

Boromir's arms.

"Into the mine!" someone yelled. Mariell ran with Aragorn close behind her. They got into the mine as the walls crumbled sealing them in.

"We have but one choice now," Gandalf said. "We must face the long dark of Moria. It is a three-day journey to the other side. Let us

hope our presence may go unnoticed." Mariell followed along as Gandalf led them deeper and deeper into the mine. The deeper they

went the harder it got for her. Though the mine was vast with high walls she felt as though it was closing in on her. She was finding it

harder to breathe. Legolas noticed this as did Aragorn. While attempting to climb a particularly steep wall some of the gravel came loose

and fell into Mariell's face. She started coughing as the dust got caught in her lungs. Aragorn was at her side in an instant.

"Are you all right?" It was a moment before she could answer him.

"It's getting harder to breathe," she said. Aragorn took her hand and gently pulled her up the wall. "Don't worry, little one. We'll be out

of here soon enough." He offered her his arm and for once she let her pride rest. They continued walking until Gandalf stopped.

"I have no memories of this place."

Mariell sat with her knees folded to her chin. She was tired. In her entire life she could not recall a time when she felt more tired. Her

entire body ached. She glanced over at Frodo who was talking to Gandalf. Her brother looked beaten down. She knew the ring was

pulling on him and she prayed that he'd be able to resist it. Her spine stiffened as Boromir came to sit near her. The man already made

her nervous but after seeing his reaction to the ring she was more afraid of him than ever. "Your skills with a blade are most impressive,"

he said to her now. "Especially for someone with so little training." "Thank you," Mariell said stiffly.

"It is a shame that these dark days force women to fight. Especially one so beautiful as yourself." Mariell shuddered at the compliment.

"Perhaps when this quest is finished you could visit Minas Tirith. The white city is a much more fitting place for a lady like yourself. I think  
you would like it very much. They would treat you like royalty. You would have servants attending to your every wish, wear beautiful

gowns, and never have to do a thing." If Mariell's face were any hotter she would have smoke coming out of her ears. Who did Boromir

think he was to assume he knew what she would like? If he knew her at all he would know that the kind of life he was describing seemed

revolting to her.

"I don't think I will ever have the chance to see Minas Tirith," she said as politely as possible. "Excuse me," she stood up and went over

to where Frodo and Gandalf sat.

Aragorn frowned as he watched the exchange between Mariell and Boromir. He did not like the way the Steward of Gondor's son had

been looking at Mariell since they had left Rivendell. Judging from the expression on the woman's face as she moved away he knew that

she didn't like it either. Aragorn sighed. It wasn't that he really blamed the Gondorian. How could he when he had been taken by her

from the first moment he saw her. It wasn't just that she was beautiful. It was her courage, her spirit, the way she put the ones she loved

before herself. He was in love with her and it frightened him. He'd seen the look in Boromir's eye when he'd picked up the ring. It was

calling to him. It was only a matter of time before it took him completely. Aragorn knew that Boromir was dangerous and that eventually

he would have to protect Frodo from him. But that was not what worried him most. If the ring took him, the rings evil could drive him to

hurt Mariell. Aragorn knew that Boromir was a good man who was raised with morals. While he might be a little too forward in his

attentions towards Mariell, Aragorn trusted that Boromir would not do anything bad to her. Under the ring's influence there was no

guarantee. And if that was true for Boromir it was no less true for him. He wished so much that Mariell had not come with them. He no

longer worried that she couldn't handle herself against orcs. No, he worried for an entirely different reason. He wanted her. In his dreams  
he saw her. He saw her beneath him moaning and crying his name as he made love to her, her eyes wild with desire for him. He could not  
even look at her without wanting to grab her and kiss her like mad. He had to stop these thoughts. For the ring was calling to him. He

recalled what Arwen had said to him as he stood staring at the picture of Isildur.

"You are Isildur's heir not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate"

"The same blood flows in my veins. The same weakness"

"You will face that evil and you will defeat it." Aragorn could only pray that Arwen was right and that he would not make the same

mistake that his ancestor had made.

"Ah," Gandalf said suddenly, "it's this way"

"He's remembered," Merry said.

"No," Gandalf said. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. When in doubt Meriadoc, follow your nose."


	14. Fallen

Chapter 14 Fallen  
The further they went into Moria, the worse Mariell felt. Her head hurt, as well as her back and her chest. Every breath she took hurt

more. She knew that her companions were beginning to notice. She saw the guilt in Frodo's eyes and it only made her more determined

to stay strong. Her foot caught against a rock and she stumbled. A strong hand caught her arm before she fell.

"Careful," Legolas said to her. She tried to stand upright but a horrible pain hit her in the abdomen, and she doubled over. Legolas

grabbed her shoulders and guided her over to stand against a wall.

"It will pass in a moment," his voice said in her ear.

"How are you not feeling this?" she asked him.

"I am," he said. "More than you most likely for I am full elf and you are only half elven. But I've learned to control pain. You are very

young by elven standards and have not learned to control your emotions as I have"

"Legolas," Aragorn's voice was heard. "Is she all right"

"We've got to get out of this darkness. It's killing her." Mariell felt horrible. She was trying so hard not to be a burden to them and here

she was unable to stand upright. She raised her head a bit and was relieved that Frodo could not see her.

"We have perhaps a days journey ahead of us before we're out. Can you hold out that long?" Aragorn asked. Mariell took a deep

breath and nodded. "I can hold on." She pulled herself up and willed herself not to feel the pain in her abdomen. Legolas put an arm

around her as they walked. She began to feel better after a moment.

"Are you using some kind of elvish healing trick on me?" she asked him. "Just passing on some of the control over my own pain," Legolas  
answered. "Is it working"

"Yes, very much. Thank you." Legolas rubbed her back in a comforting manner. The feeling reminded her of when Frodo or Bilbo used

to rub her back when she was upset. It was funny, Mariell thought, that when Aragorn rubbed her back she felt hot and feverish, but with  
Legolas she felt only the comfort of a friend. The pain in her stomach subsided a bit as Gandalf's staff lit up the mine. Her eyes widened

as she took in the great hall. Suddenly Gimli took off running into a nearby room. The fellowship followed him. In the middle of the room

was a casket surrounded by the skeletons of dead dwarves. Gimli let out a great cry of anguish. Mariell's heart went out to the dwarf.

Gandalf read the writing on the casket.

"Here lies Balim, son of Hondim. He is dead then." One of the skeletons held a book in his hands. Gandalf picked it up.

"We have sealed ourselves in but cannot hold them for long. We hear the drums. We cannot get out. They are coming." A cold chill was

crawling down Mariell's spine. "We must leave. We cannot linger," she heard Legolas say to Aragorn. She nearly jumped out of her skin

as she heard a loud clang. All eyes turned to see Pippin looking sheepish. The clanging continued to echo through the hall as the armor

Pippin had knocked over banged its way down the well. At last the noise stopped. Mariell's heart was jumping in her throat. She could

sense that danger was quickly approaching.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snapped at Pippin. "Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity." Mariell was about to suggest

that they move on when a great rumbling was heard from behind them. Frodo pulled his sword Sting, given to him by Bilbo in Rivendell.

The blade was glowing blue. That meant orcs were near.

"Get back!" Aragorn yelled at the hobbits. "Stay close to Gandalf." Boromir and Aragorn quickly barred the door.

"Let them come!" Gimli growled. "There is one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath." Aragorn and Legolas drew their bows and stood

ready to fire. Mariell drew her sword and took her place beside Aragorn. Her hand shook as she stood waiting for the orcs to break

through the door. Legolas released an arrow and they heard a shriek. The door burst open and the orcs swarmed in. Mariell wasted no

time hacking and stabbing the orcs that attacked her. She saw that the hobbits were managing to hold their own against the orcs. Her

heart stopped as a massive beast as big as the room was brought forward by a chain. Legolas shot it with an arrow but the creature just

ignored it. Mariell's was so distracted with the creature that she nearly missed the orc that crept up behind her with its blade raised. As

the orc was just about to stab her she whipped around and stabbed it through the belly. The orc fell forward its hand scrabbling at her

neck. She pulled away as the orc fell tearing her pendant from her throat. Mariell knelt down and pried her pendant from the orc's dead

hand and stuck it in her pocket. She glanced up and saw that Frodo was backed against the wall by an orc. Without thinking she grabbed  
her dagger from her belt and let it fly. Just as she had wished the dagger stuck in the orc's back and it fell dead. She saw Frodo thank her  
with his eyes before the hobbits attention was taken up with another orc. Mariell moved to go help him but before she could take one

step she felt a great pain in her side and the wind knocked out of her. She felt something wet and hot soak her tunic. She looked down

and was horrified to see an arrow sticking out of her flesh. The wet substance was her blood. It hurt badly as though her skin were being

torn apart. She looked over at her companions and saw them deep in battle with the huge beast. Gritting her teeth she took hold of the

arrow and yanked it from her flesh. She cried out as she felt her skin tear. She was bleeding badly but she could not give into the pain.

Not now. She had to keep going. "Mariell," she heard Aragorn call her. They had managed to take the beast down and now they were

leaving. Mariell pushed back the pain and hurried after them. They ran down a long hall, fire spreading through her entire body. It wasn't

long before they were surrounded by orcs once more. Mariell groaned. There was no way she could fight them. Fear closed around her

throat as she realized she was about to die. Then all of a sudden the orcs scattered. They turned as a rumble was heard in the distance.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

"A Balrog of Morgoth," Gandalf said. "To the bridge of Kazad Dum. This is beyond any of your skills. Run!" All thoughts of pain left

Mariell's mind as they ran. They made their way down the stone steps of Kazad Dum and across the bridge. They stopped short as a

gap appeared. Without a word Legolas jumped across. He then turned and offered his hand to Gandalf. The wizard leaped across the

gap. They ducked as arrows flew around them. Legolas fired at the orc above them and struck it in the chest. "Mariell!" Legolas shouted

at her. Mariell jumped across the gap, and into Legolas's arms, wincing as her wound tore. The pain had her almost in tears as she

watched Boromir pick up Merry and Pippin and leap across. She saw Aragorn pick up Sam and toss him to Boromir. Gimli leaped

across and nearly didn't make it but for Legolas grabbing him by the beard. The bridge that Aragorn and Frodo were standing on began

to crack and Aragorn picked Frodo up and leaped across the gap with him a second before the bridge collapsed. Mariell's side was

killing her as she continued to run. Her vision had begun to blur as they made their way out of the mine. She was only dimly aware of

Frodo's anguished cry as he watched Gandalf battle the Balrog.


	15. Guilt

Chapter 15 Guilt

"My fault, my fault, my fault," was all Frodo could think as he stood away from the group. Gandalf was dead and it was his fault. It had

been his decision to go through the mine. His decision to take the ring to Mordor. If he had not done these things Gandalf would still be

alive. He couldn't believe the wizard was gone. The old wizard who had been his friend for so many years was gone. How was he going

to find his way without him? Tears filled his eyes as he turned to look at his companions. Sam and Pippin were crying. Merry was trying

to comfort Pippin. Aragorn and Legolas were pulling everyone to their feet. He saw Mariell standing close to him. She was turned away

from him but he could tell something was wrong. He gasped as he saw her collapse.

"Aragorn!" he yelled as he hurried to his sister's side. Mariell's face was pale and she seemed to be having trouble breathing. He knew

she'd been having trouble in the mine but shouldn't she be all right now that they were out? Aragorn and the others came over quickly.

"She's wounded," Aragorn said. Frodo looked up and saw blood covering the ranger's hand. He gasped as he realized that it was

Mariell's blood.

"Turn her on her back!" Aragorn ordered. Carefully they rolled Mariell onto her back. Aragorn ripped open her tunic exposing her. If

Frodo weren't so worried about her wound he would have tried to do something to cover Mariell's breasts. But his sister's life was more  
important than her dignity. Frodo blanched when he saw the blood oozing from a hole in her side just below her ribcage. "Tis an arrow

wound," Aragorn said. "She must have pulled it out herself." The ranger placed his hand over the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

Boromir handed him some cloth to wrap it.

"When was she shot by an arrow?" Sam asked.

"Most likely when the cave troll was attacking us," Legolas said. "We would have been too distracted to notice"

"Why didn't she tell us?" Gimli wondered allowed.

"She did not want to appear weak," Legolas said sadly. Frodo felt as though his heart were being crushed. Mariell was so determined to

stay strong for him. Now look what had happened. He wished she had never come on this quest with him.

"Can you help her, Aragorn?" he asked weakly.

"The wound is deep," the ranger said sadly. "I can't stop the bleeding. We must get her to Lothlorien." After bandaging the wound as

best he could Aragorn wrapped his cloak around Mariell and gathered her in his arms. Following Legolas, they hurried to Lothlorien.

They went fast knowing that Mariell's life depended on it. They stopped neither for food nor rest. Occasionally Legolas or Boromir

would take Mariell from Aragorn's arms but Frodo could not help but notice that the ranger seemed reluctant to let her go. As they made  
their way through a forest Gimli told the hobbits to stay close.

"They say a powerful sorceress guards these woods," the dwarf said. "All who look upon her fall under her spell"

"Frodo!" a voice whispered in Frodo's head. "You're coming here is as the footsteps of doom." Frodo looked around but no one else

had heard the voice. He glanced over at Mariell who was still unconscious in Aragorn's arms. Her skin was starting to look yellow. He

hoped that they would get to this Lothlorien soon.

"Well," Gimli grunted, "here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and ears like a fox." The dwarf gasped

as he came face to face with an arrow. Frodo sucked in his breath as he saw the elves surrounding him with bows drawn. An especially

tall blonde elf came forward and addressed them.

"A dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark." Aragorn passed Mariell over to Legolas and spoke to the elf.

"Haldir," he said, "one of our party is badly injured. She needs the healing power of the Lady Galadriel"

"You endanger this realm with your presence. You can go no further."

Frodo's frustration grew as he sat with Mariell's head in his lap while Aragorn tried to reason with the elf, Haldir. He knew Mariell did

not have much time. Her wound still bled no matter how tight they bandaged it, her hands were freezing and she burned with fever. If

Mariell died it would be all his fault. She was wounded because of him. The Lorien elves would not help her because they were afraid of

the ring's power in their city. "You must not blame yourself for this, Frodo," Boromir said beside him. "Your sister would not want that.

You shoulder a heavy burden. Do not add this to it." Frodo knew the man was only trying to comfort him but it was useless. Gandalf was  
gone, Mariell was dying and it was all because of him.

"Frodo," a soft voice whispered. Frodo looked down and saw that Mariell's eyes were open. His sister did not seem to see him though.

Her eyes were glazed over and she stared into the distance.

"Hold on Mariell," Frodo said urgently to her clutching her icy hand. "Please dearest you've got to hold on." She did not answer him; her

eyes still stared into the distance.

"Can you see her Frodo?" she said.

"See who dearest"

"My mother. She's so beautiful, can you see her? She's smiling at me"

"It is the fever," Boromir said. Frodo knew it was not the fever. Mariell's mother was coming to take her away.

"Sam," he called. Sam hurried to his side. Frodo lifted Mariell's head from his lap and gently laid it on the ground. "Watch over her

Sam," he said. Straightening his shoulders he marched over to where Aragorn still argued with Haldir.

"We're wasting time!" he said loudly. Both the man and the elf turned to look at him.

"Time that Mariell does not have," Frodo continued. "I am the one that brings danger to your city. If you are worried about the ring then

leave me at the border. But allow Mariell to pass through. Let her get the help she needs. She has done nothing to you. She is completely

innocent of any evil. She would not even be here if not for me. Please help her, I beg of you." The elf did not speak for a long time.

Finally, he seemed to come to a decision.

"You will follow me," he said. "All of you." Aragorn wasted no time in picking up Mariell and following the elf. After awhile, Frodo did

too.


	16. The Golden Lady

Chapter 16 The Golden Lady

Aragorn held tightly to Mariell as they were led into Lothlorien. He was scared. Mariell's breathing was very ragged and she was burning

with fever. As deep as the wound had been it was amazing she had lasted this long. Aragorn looked up and saw the Lady Galadriel and

her husband Lord Celeborn coming toward them. Galadriel glided forward quickly.

"Aragorn," she said urgently. "Bring her, follow me. The rest of you stay here." Aragorn asked no questions as he followed the lady. He

was rather surprised that she had been so quick to help. Most elves were untrusting of humans and yet he had not even had to ask the

Lady of Lothlorien to help. But as bad as Mariell was he was not going to question the lady. He followed her down a long hall, Galadriel

throwing orders to her handmaidens as they went. She opened the door to a small room with a large bed.

"Lay her down here," she said. Aragorn carried Mariell over to the bed and gently laid her down. He stepped back so the lady could

examine Mariell but he would not leave. Gandalf had passed leadership onto him in Moria and that made him responsible for all of them.

Galadriel pulled Mariell's torn tunic open and studied the wound. Her face was grim. Two handmaidens entered with hot water and

towels. Galadriel requested more things in elvish and the women hurried to fulfill their mistress's desires. "What did this?" she asked as

she cleaned the wound.

"An orc's arrow, in Moria." The lady looked up startled.

"An orc did this?" Aragorn nodded. Did the lady think one of the fellowship had shot her? The lady was now looking at Mariell's face.

"Where is her pendant? Why wasn't she wearing her pendant?" Aragorn was startled. How did Galadriel know Mariell was wearing a

pendant? And what did that have to do with her getting wounded? Now that he thought about it, where was the pendant? Mariell had not  
taken it off since he'd met her. Galadriel was searching Mariell's unconscious body with a look of desperation on her face. She reached

into Mariell's pocket and smiled with relief as she pulled out the pendant. "The chain has been broken," she said.

"It must have been ripped off," Aragorn said. He watched in amazement as Galadriel placed the chain around Mariell's neck. Almost by

magic the wound closed leaving only a tight knotted scar.

"Elven magic," he breathed. That's what the inscription meant. That was why the wound she'd received from the Wraith had healed so

quickly. Her pendant was protecting her. The elves that created it must have blessed it with the power to heal. The ancient texts spoke of

such magic but described it as nearly impossible. How was the pendant able to heal wounds and how did Mariell come to possess such a  
craft? Mariell was becoming more of a mystery to him everyday.

"She cannot be told of this. You must not tell her." Aragorn was puzzled. Why was everyone so determined to keep Mariell in the dark?

However, he knew that if the Lady of Lothlorien wished it, it had to be important. So he just nodded.

"Unfortunately, it cannot heal the fever," Galadriel said. "We must draw it out of her." The door opened again and a handmaiden handed

the lady a steaming cup of liquid.

"Aragorn, raise her up so she can drink." As though he were handling a small child Aragorn raised Mariell. Galadriel came forward and

placed the cup at Mariell's lips. Mariell did not stir as the liquid was poured down her throat.

"We must let the herbs work inside her," Galadriel said. "She needs rest now. You should rest as well"

"I'm not leaving her," he said stubbornly. Galadriel smiled knowingly. Aragorn had a feeling that the lady could see right through his mask

and see his feelings for Mariell.

"At least go and get something to eat, then you can come back and sit with her. We need to get her out of her wet clothes and I doubt

she would want you here for that." Aragorn had to admit the lady was right. The glimpse he'd had of Mariell's breasts when he'd ripped

her tunic had nearly sent him over the edge, he was afraid of what seeing her entirely unattired would do to him.

Mariell felt as though she were walking through a dark cloud, clawing her way to try and find the surface. She heard voices above her

and she struggled to get to them. A bright light shone in her eyes as she opened them.

"Welcome back," a soft voice said beside her. Mariell turned her head and saw a woman dressed in white with long flowing gold hair

sitting beside her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" were the first things that came to mind.

"You are in Lothlorien. I am Galadriel, lady of the golden wood." Mariell tilted her head as she looked at the woman. She knew they had  
never met but she seemed familiar somehow. Mariell looked down and realized her clothes were missing and in their place she wore a

white nightgown.

"Your clothes are being washed and mended," the lady answered her unspoken question.

"How long have I been asleep"

"About two days," Galadriel answered. "The wound has healed but you are still very weak from the fever." Mariell's mind swirled

around the ladies words and remembered Moria. She winced as she remembered the arrow in her flesh. Her hand slid down to where

her wound had been. She found it had closed but the skin had knotted. Another scar.

"The scar will never fully heal, but in time it will fade." Mariell swallowed hard.

"Where are my companions?" she asked. Frodo must be worried sick about her. The Lady smiled.

"Aragorn watched over you till day break, and then we forced him to get some rest. My husband nearly had to threaten his life to pull him  
from your bedside." The door opened at that moment and Aragorn came into the room. His tense expression turned to joy when he saw

her.

"Mariell," he exclaimed dropping at her side, "thank Valar you are awake." Mariell grinned as she embraced the ranger. His woodsy

scent filled her senses and soothed her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Galadriel wink at her and quietly leave the room.

"We've been so worried about you," Aragorn said. "How did this happen?" Mariell's grin faded as she remembered.

"There were so many orcs and they just seemed to keep coming. This orc came up from behind me and I almost didn't hear him. At the

last second I realized I was in danger and I turned and stabbed him. He fell into me and pulled my pendant off." With a start she felt at

her neck and realized someone must have replaced it.

"Anyway, I pulled it out its hand and put it in my pocket. I looked up and saw Frodo backed against the wall. I threw my dagger at it and  
killed it." She thought about her dagger which was now lost in Moria. She was sad that she had lost it.

"Legolas picked it up," Aragorn said, picking up on her thoughts.

"He did, that's good. So I saw Frodo getting outnumbered again and I went to help him. But before I could get to him I felt this horrible

pain in my side. I looked down and saw an arrow sticking out of my side"

"Why didn't you tell us you were wounded"

"You were occupied at the time by that beast. If you knew I was hurt it would have distracted you from killing it. And then everything just  
happened so fast. The bridge, the Balrog, Gandalf…" she broke off as she realized Gandalf was gone. The wizard who had been her

friend her entire life was gone. Tears filled her eyes as she realized he was gone. Aragorn embraced her as tears fell from her eyes. "Shh,"  
he whispered. "We do not know Gandalf's purpose. You mustn't let yourself get worked up." Mariell forced herself to be calm though

she felt that her world was crashing down on her head.

"Where is Frodo?" she asked when her tears had subsided.

"Resting, he has had much grief. He will be relieved to hear you are awake"

"I would think he would be here. I can't imagine the Lothlorien elves would be able to keep him away." Aragorn would not meet her

eyes.

"Aragorn," she said.

"Frodo has not been to see you since we have been here. I think he feels too guilty"

"Because I was injured," she said. Oh, Frodo, she thought. You carry such a heavy burden and this will not help I imagine.

After four days in bed Mariell began to grow restless. Her fever had gone down but she was still very weak. Aragorn had come to see

her many times as had Legolas and Merry, Pippin and Sam even Gimli had dropped by to say hello. Mariell was getting to like the dwarf.  
Though he pretended to be gruff she could tell that he had a sweet side to him. The only one who did not come to see her was Frodo.

She knew that her brother blamed himself for her being injured. She felt as though he had gone away from her and she missed him

terribly. Finally, after much begging Galadriel allowed her to walk around in the gardens as long as she did not over exert herself.

Lothlorien was nothing to Rivendell but it was beautiful nonetheless. She had come to the garden this night to seek the Lady Galadriel. In

her talks with Aragorn and Legolas she had discovered many things about the lady. Aragorn had mentioned that Galadriel might be able

to tell her something about her pendant. She'd sensed that the ranger had wanted to tell her something else but he hadn't. Now she was

determined to find her and speak to her. She did not have to search long. She found the lady sitting on a bench in the middle of the

garden. She looked up and smiled as Mariell approached.

"You come seeking answers," Galadriel said before Mariell could open her mouth. Mariell nodded. It was slightly unnerving that she

knew before Mariell had said anything even though Legolas had told her about the ladies power of foresight. Galadriel smiled and

gestured for Mariell to sit beside her. Mariell sat on the bench; one hand trying to keep her blue robe closed the other reaching for her

pendant.

"Do you know anything about this?" The lady met her eyes.

"I know everything about it. I created it." If the Lady had told her that Gimli was her birth father, Mariell could not have been more

stunned.

"You did? "

"Yes, with the help of many others including my son, Lord Elrond"

"Lord Elrond is your son?" Mariell did not think she could take many more surprises.

"Yes," Galadriel said. "To create that pendant took the skill of the Rivendell elves and Lothlorien combined"

"You created it for my mother?" The lady shook her head.

"No, not only your mother. For your entire line going back three thousand years"

"Why?" The lady looked sad.

"That I cannot tell you." Mariell sighed in frustration.

"Why is it that every time I think I'm finally getting answers I get a door slammed in my face?" The lady touched her shoulder lightly.

"I know that is hard. Believe me I would tell you if I could but I cannot." Mariell ran a hand through her hair. More secrets.

"Did you know my mother?" she asked.

"Yes I did. Very well. You are her very image." Well that was something she'd not heard before.

"She was an elf"

"Yes"

"Her name was Lindela"

"Yes"

"What was she like"

"She was kind. She had a heart of gold. Brave. A good fighter though she hated violence. There was nothing she wouldn't do for the

ones she loved. She was beautiful as well. Many elves desired her for their mate, but she chose a mortal man forsaking the immortal life"

"Did you know my father"

"Only a little. I remember he was very tall with golden hair."

"They are dead aren't they"

"Yes, I'm sorry"

"I have no memories of my father. The memories I have of my mother come to me in my dreams but I can't hold on to them." Galadriel

was silent a long time.

"Come with me," she said finally. Confused, Mariell followed her. They came to a small waterfall with a large silver basin in front of it.

Galadriel took a pitcher and filled it from the waterfall. Then she poured the water into the basin.

"Look into the mirror," she directed. Mariell looked into the mirror but saw nothing.

"Concentrate your thoughts on your mother and father." Mariell pressed her lips together and reached hard for the memories. Then like

magic she saw her mother in the water smiling back at her.

"Mother," Mariell whispered. Her mother's image pulled back and was joined by a man with long blonde hair. He was very handsome

with a beard and friendly blue eyes. He wrapped his arm around her mother's waist and pulled her close. Mariell could feel their love for

each other washing over her. Tears fell from her eyes as she gazed at them. All too soon their image faded from the water. Their image

was gone but Mariell could still picture their faces in her mind and feel the love that they had for her and each other. She looked up at

Galadriel who was smiling.

"Thank you."

Once Galadriel had proclaimed her well enough to travel, Aragorn wanted to leave. The elves gave them elven cloaks that would shield

them from their enemies. They gave Aragorn a dagger that looked very similar to hers. Legolas received a bow, Merry and Pippin belts

with daggers. Sam was given an elven made rope. Mariell did not hear what Gimli requested. The dwarf was quite smitten with the

Golden lady. Galadriel stood in front of her.

"I'm afraid I have no gift for you my dear," the lady said. Mariell recalled the memory of her mother and father from the pool.

"You have already given me the greatest gift I could ever hope to receive." The lady smiled and leaned forward to place a light kiss on

Mariell's cheek. They climbed into long boats and set off down the river Anduin. She rode in the center of her boat. Gimli sat in front of

her while Legolas paddled. She glanced over where Frodo rode with Sam and Aragorn. He looked more downcast than ever. He'd

come to her last night in a disheartened state. She knew that he'd looked in Galadriel's mirror and not seen something he liked. Her gaze

drifted up to Aragorn's face. When she'd looked into the mirror she'd felt warm all over. She had felt her parents love for each other and  
it had been all too familiar. For they were the exact same feelings that she felt whenever she was with Aragorn. She was in love with him.

She was certain of it. She had wanted to run to him and tell him but she couldn't. There was too much at stake right now. She only

prayed that she would have a chance to tell him when this was all over.

"I shall never again call anything fair after seeing the face of the Golden lady," Gimli said. " Nothing will be precious to me as the gift she

bestowed on me"

"What was it?" Legolas asked.

"I asked for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." Mariell grinned at the look on Gimli's face as he described Galadriel's

gift to him.


	17. Departing

Chapter 17 Departing

They pulled the boats up to the shore to take some rest. Frodo was still haunted by the image he had seen in the mirror. His friends,

everything he held dear, gone. Sam, Pippin, Merry, enslaved, the Shire burned. Mariell tortured until she begged for death. He couldn't

let the ring touch them. He had only one choice. He had to leave the fellowship. He did not want to but he knew there was only one

choice. He had seen the look in Boromir's eyes. The ring was calling to him. It was only a matter of time before he took it. Galadriel had

told him it would happen. "Mr. Frodo," Sam said beside him. Frodo looked over at his friend. Dear Sam, Frodo thought. You cannot

understand why I must do this.

"You're not eating or sleeping," Sam said. "You think I don't notice but I do. I'm here to help you"

"You can't help me Sam," Frodo said sadly. "Not this time." He glanced over at Mariell. My dear sister, you have suffered so much

because of me. This is the only way I can protect you. Taking a final glance around Frodo got to his feet. He would have liked to say

goodbye but it was hard enough already. He did not know how long he had walked before he heard the voice.

"None of should wonder alone," the Gondorian said as he gathered wood. "You least of all. So much depends on you." Frodo glared at

Boromir. He knew what the man wanted.

"Frodo?" Boromir said. He moved closer to Frodo as he spoke. "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer I see it day by day. You

sure you do not suffer needlessly." Frodo did not speak but continued to stare at him watching his every move.

"There are other ways Frodo. Other paths that we might take"

"I know what you would say," Frodo finally spoke. "And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart"

"Warning?" Boromir said looking confused. "Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what we might  
have, don't you see it is madness"

"There is no other way." Now the man seemed to get angry. He tossed the wood he'd been gathering down as he spoke.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people. If you would but lend me the ring"

"No!" Frodo said sharply pulling away. This only angered Boromir further.

"Why do you recoil I am no thief"

"You are not yourself," Frodo told him. This was it. This was what Galadriel had warned him about. The ring had possessed Boromir's

mind and he was going to try to take it from him.

"What chance do you think you have?" Boromir demanded of him. "They will find you. They will take the ring and you will beg for death

before the end." Frodo could hear no more of this. He turned and walked away from the man.

"You fool!" Boromir shouted at him. "It is not yours save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine." Now the man was coming after

him. Frodo did the only thing he could do. He ran and Boromir chased him. The man was upon him in a moment.

"It should have been mine. Give it to me. Give it to me!" Frodo struggled against the big man as he pawed at Frodo's chest. Frodo's

hand closed over the ring as Boromir tried to take it. There was only one way out of this mess. He slipped the ring onto his finger. From

the look of surprise on Boromir's face Frodo knew he was invisible. Not wasting a moment he shoved the man off of him and hurried

away. He paused when he heard the man screaming at him. He hid himself behind a tree and pulled off the ring.

"You will take the ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You will go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the

halflings!" Frodo felt a stab of sorrow as he watched the man rant. He knew it was not Boromir who spoke. It was the ring. He had not

known the man long but he had seen enough to know that deep down Boromir was an honorable and brave man. Frodo silently cursed

the ring and it's evilness that turned good beings into devils. "Boromir," he heard Mariell's voice. No, he thought. Mariell stay away from

him, he's dangerous. He saw his sister come from behind. She must have seen the insanity in Boromir's eyes for she quickly reached for

her sword. Boromir was too quick for her and pounced on her like an animal. Frodo watched in horror as Boromir knocked her to the

ground.

"You bitch!" he yelled at her. "You should have been mine! You will be mine!" Frodo watched helplessly as Mariell struggled against the

man who was attempting to rape her. Mariell was attempting to get at her sword but Boromir had her arms pinned. "Hey!" he yelled

stepping out from his hiding place.

"Leave her alone!" Frodo yelled at Boromir. The man turned and saw him. Releasing Mariell he turned on Frodo and attacked him.

Frodo tried to run but the man was upon him in seconds. "She will be mine," Boromir hissed. Frodo held tight to the ring as Boromir tried  
to pry it from his hand. Suddenly he heard a thump and saw Boromir's eyes roll back in his head. The man's body was shoved off of him.  
He saw Mariell holding her sword. She must have hit Boromir on the head with the hilt. She picked Frodo up from the ground and

together they ran away into the forest.

Mariell's heart was racing. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had never trusted Boromir but never in her life would she

have believed him capable of such a violent act against her. He would have raped her if Frodo had not stopped him. He would have

taken the ring from Frodo had she not collected herself and hit him over the head. She didn't know if she'd killed the man or just

knocked him unconscious but at this point she didn't really care. She looked over at Frodo who sat on a rock with his head bowed. She

went to him and knelt before him.

"Are you all right?" she asked him. Frodo looked up with tears in his eyes. She gathered him into a tight hug.

"Dear sweet Mariell," he said. "Always thinking of others before yourself." Mariell smiled against his curly hair. Frodo pulled away from

her and stared into her eyes.

"I have to leave the fellowship," he said. Mariell opened her mouth to protest but Frodo placed a hand over her mouth.

"It's the only way Mariell. Look what just happened. My presence is endangering all of you. This quest is mine alone." Mariell wanted to

deny it but she knew he was right. Boromir would never have done what he did if not for the ring's influence. It was not he that did these

things. It was the ring. And there was no guarantee that one of the others would not try to hurt Frodo to get it. It broke her heart to let her  
brother go but she knew it was the only way. Their destinies lay along different paths.

"Frodo?" a voice said behind them. Without thinking Mariell pushed Frodo behind her and drew her sword. Aragorn stared at her in

bewilderment.

"Mariell, what is going on"

"It has taken Boromir," Frodo said from behind her. "He tried to rape Mariell." "Where is the ring?" Aragorn said angrily. "Stay away

from him!" Mariell shouted pointing her sword directly at his chest. She prayed that the ranger would not see her hands shaking. She

loved the man and she did not want to kill him, but if he tried to hurt Frodo she would cut his throat without blinking. Aragorn raised his

hands and looked at her curiously.

"I swore to protect him," the ranger said.

"Can you protect him from yourself?" Frodo stepped from behind her and pushed her sword down. He approached the ranger.

"Would you destroy it?" he asked holding out the ring. Mariell's heart was in her throat as she watched Aragorn kneel before Frodo. She  
sucked in her breath as he reached for the ring. Please, Elbereth, she prayed. Do not let Aragorn make the same mistake as his ancestor.

She released her breath as Aragorn closed Frodo's hands over the ring.

"I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor," the ranger said. "I know," Frodo said. "Take care of the others,

especially Sam, he will not understand." Mariell felt a tear flow down her cheek. It was then that she looked down at Frodo's sword. It

was blue.

"Run Frodo!" Aragorn said. He saw it too. Frodo looked at her as Aragorn drew his sword.

"Go!" Mariell shouted. Frodo took off as Mariell followed Aragorn. Coming toward them was a huge army of beasts. They were

different than the orcs in Moria. Bigger, and they traveled in the day which regular orcs could not. No, they were not orcs. They were

Urak Hai. She pulled her dagger from her belt and hurled it at one while Aragorn chopped the head off another. Everything was a blur as

they battled the beasts. She was aware of Legolas and Gimli joining them at one point. Her arms grew weary but she continued to fight.

These Uraks were after Frodo and they had to keep them back so Frodo could get away. She cried out as an Urak drove his blade into

her shoulder. She stabbed it even as it drove the blade deeper. She reached up to the wound and found it not as bad as she had thought.

It was very odd, but she had no time to contemplate for a noise was heard.

"The call of Gondor," Legolas said.

"Boromir," Aragorn shouted. Mariell sighed with relief. Despite what he'd done she was glad the man was alive.

"Aragorn go!" Legolas shouted. Legolas, Gimli, and herself continued to fight as Aragorn ran to help Boromir. Mariell continued to fight

until all but a few Uraks were left. Assured that Gimli and Legolas could handle the last of them, she took off after Aragorn. She ran in the  
direction that the call of Gondor had come. She stopped dead in her tracks as she her eyes held a horrid sight. Boromir lay with three

arrows in his chest while Aragorn battled an enormous Urak. Before she could go to help him her breath was cut off as an Urak seized

her from behind. She struggled for all she was worth but it was to no avail. The Urak had her sword arm pinned. She gasped as it

crushed her ribs. Then all of a sudden the she was released and dropped to the ground. She whipped her head around and saw a sword

embedded in the Urak's skull. She turned in astonishment and saw Boromir standing there. The man gasped and crumpled to the ground.  
Mariell couldn't move or breathe as shocked as she was. Boromir had saved her life! She turned her head and saw Aragorn hack off the

head of the creature that had dealt Boromir his mortal wounds. His eyes met hers for only a moment then he turned to Boromir. After a

moment Mariell went to them.

"They took the little ones," Boromir gasped. Mariell's heart squeezed painfully. Merry, Pippin. Her cousins were in the hands of those

beasts.

"Where is Frodo?" Boromir said.

"I let Frodo go," Aragorn said.

"Then you did what I could not." His eyes turned and met Mariell's.

"Forgive me," he begged her. Mariell knelt beside the man. She could not hate him for what he had done to her. It had been the ring only.  
Surely, this man had redeemed himself by coming to Merry and Pippin's aid and for saving her own life. She knew that his death was

rapidly approaching and before he died she had to grant him forgiveness for his indiscretions. "You saved my life Boromir. I hold no ill

will against you," she said. Boromir reached his hand out and she took it in both hands. Together Aragorn and she sat as Boromir

breathed gasped.

"Promise me," he implored Aragorn. "You will not let the White City fall to ruin"

"I do not know what weakness lies in my blood," Aragorn said. "But I swear to you, I will bring glory to our people"

"Our people," Boromir whispered. Mariell felt almost as though she was intruding on the two men of Gondor, but Boromir squeezed her

hand so tightly that she could not leave him. "Where is his sword?" Aragorn asked her. Mariell pulled her hand free and rushed to retrieve  
Boromir's sword. They placed the sword in his hand and laid it on his chest.

"I would have followed you to the end," Boromir pledged. "My brother, my captain, my king." Tears fell from Mariell's eyes as

Boromir's eyes closed and his face relaxed into an expression of peace.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Mariell looked up and saw Legolas and Gimli come from the woods. She saw the grief on their faces as

they took in their fallen comrade. Aragorn stood up.

"They will look for his coming in the White City. He will not return." Mariell wanted to take Aragorn in her arms as she saw the tear run

from his eye. The remaining members of the fellowship loaded Boromir's body into one of the boats and sent him over the falls. Mariell

noticed one of the boats missing. Frodo must have taken it. She looked across the river and saw him come onto the opposite shore. She

saw that Sam was with him. She was glad that Frodo did not go alone.

"Hurry," Legolas said pushing the last boat into the river. "Frodo and Sam will have reached the shore." Aragorn made no move as he

tied Boromir's vambraces onto his wrists. A reminder of his promise to their fallen comrade. Legolas turned to the ranger.

"You mean not to follow them"

"Frodo's fate no longer lies in our hands." "Then it has all been for nothing," Gimli grumbled. "The fellowship has failed." Mariell turned to  
look at Aragorn. Had they failed? They were still alive, weren't they? What about Merry and Pippin? They could still help them couldn't

they?

"Not if we hold true to each other," Aragorn said. He met her eyes as he placed one hand on Legolas's shoulder and the other on

Gimli's.

"We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torture and death. Not while we have strength left in us." A smile broke out on Mariell's face.

They were not beaten yet. Her path was separate from Frodo's but her quest was by no means over.

"Leave all that can be spared," Aragorn said tucking his knife into his belt. "We travel light. Let's hunt some orc"

"Yes!" Gimli shouted. Gimli and Legolas followed after Aragorn but Mariell stood for a moment looking at the opposite shore.

"Take care of him Sam," she whispered. "He's in your protection now." She said a silent prayer that Frodo would return to her safely

and then turned and hurried after her companions.


	18. Pursuit

Chapter 18 Pursuit

For the hundredth time Aragorn turned to look at Mariell. The lass was doing surprisingly well considering they had been running for

three days and nights without food or rest. The Uraks that had taken Merry and Pippin had picked up their scent and quickened their pace.

"Hurry," he called to his companions. Mariell was by his side in a matter of seconds, with Legolas behind her and Gimli panting, trying

to keep up. They ran for several hours pausing now and again so Aragorn could listen to the ground for the vibrations of the Uraks. As

they ran he noticed something shiny on the ground and stopped to look. It was a leaf pendant that had been given to the fellowship in

Lothlorien. The clasps of such pendants did not come apart easily. One of the hobbits must have ripped it off.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn said thoughtfully. Legolas and Mariell joined him.

"They may still be alive," Legolas said. Aragorn saw Mariell breath a sigh of relief. He knew that she worried more about Merry and

Pippin than any of them. It was already difficult for her with Frodo being gone.

"Less than a day ahead of us," he said. They quickened their pace as they ran across a plain and over a large hill. They stopped so

Legolas could look over the plains.

"Legolas," Aragorn called. "What do your elf eyes see"

"They've turned north!" Legolas called. "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard"

"Saruman," Aragorn hissed. The thought of the hobbits in the hands of the white wizard made his stomach churn. The sky turned dark

and the wind turned cold. Leaning down to listen to the ground Aragorn found that the Uraks had stopped.

"They've stopped. We shall rest here tonight and pick up their trail tomorrow." Gimli seemed relieved but Mariell was outraged.

"If they have stopped we should try to catch up with them. If we stop they will get farther ahead of us"

"Mariell," Aragorn said patiently, "we have been running for three days straight. We are all worn out. The Uraks will not give up their

captives without a fight. If we try to attack now they would slaughter us. We need to rest. "

"They could kill Merry and Pippin while we stay here resting"

"If they wanted them dead they would already be dead," Legolas said.

"Legolas is right," Aragorn said, "Uraks don't take prisoners unless they are under orders to do so. Saruman wants them alive." Mariell

glared at him and then turned on her heel and ran away.

"Mariell!" Aragorn called after her. He started to go after her but Legolas restrained him.

"Let her go, Aragorn. Give her time."

Mariell didn't know where she was running to she just needed to be alone. She knew that Aragorn was right and she wasn't really mad

at him. But she just needed to get away from him and the others for a little while. In just a few days her entire world had been turned on

its head. She sat down and leaned against a rock. She was physically and mentally exhausted. She stared up at the sky. It was a dark

night and no stars shone in the sky. In her twenty-two years Mariell had never felt so alone. She ran her thumb over her pendant and

thought of her mother. As Galadriel had promised, her mother's image was still fresh in her mind. She closed her eyes as her mother's

memory surrounded her.

_"Mariell," a voice called to her. Mariell opened her eyes. She saw a bright light and then her mother.  
"Mama," she said. She stood up and realized her body felt strange.  
"I'm dreaming," she said in realization.  
"Yes you are," Lindela said. "And you have to wake up. Your friends need you Mariell. Your quest has only begun. Wake up Mariell. Wake up. Wake up..."  
_  
"Mariell wake up," a deep voice said beside her ear. With difficulty Mariell opened her eyes. Aragorn was in front of her.

"It's dawn, we have to get moving," he said to her. Mariell nodded and stood up. After a meager breakfast of Lembas they continued.

The sun was just coming up.

"A red sun rises," Legolas said. "Blood has been spilled this night." Mariell swallowed hard.

"Rohan," Aragorn said looking at the land before them. "Home of the horse lords." The ground beneath her feet suddenly began to

shake.

"Riders approaching," Aragorn said. They hid behind some rocks as they watched the horsemen approach. Aragorn stood up.

"Riders of Rohan!" he yelled to them. "What news from the mark?" In a matter of moments the riders had turned their horses around

and surrounded them. Aragorn pushed Mariell behind him as the riders brought their spears down. In fear, Mariell unconsciously drew

close to Aragorn. A rider with long golden hair came forward.

"What business does a man, an elf, a dwarf, and a woman have in the Riddermark. Speak quickly"

"Give me your name horseman and I will give you mine," Gimli said boldly. The man got down from his horse and approached them.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground"

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas snapped drawing his bow. The riders reacted immediately. Mariell winced as she felt a  
spear dig into her back. Aragorn lowered Legolas's bow and addressed the man.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas of the woodland realm." Mariell noticed that Aragorn had not

introduced her. Most likely for her protection for he could not introduce her as Mariell Baggins, and she had no other name to go by.

She glanced around at the men and realized that they were staring at her. She recognized the look in their eyes. It was the same one that  
Boromir had had. Discomforted she moved closer to Aragorn. Aragorn must also have noticed the riders look because he immediately

spoke.

"This is my wife, Mariell." Mariell was shocked but she tried not to show it. To her relief the riders turned their focus away from her.

She was confused as to why Aragorn would say she was his wife. It was for her protection surely, but she didn't have to be his wife for

the riders to back off. However she did not have time to think about it because Aragorn was speaking again.

"We are friends to Rohan and her King"

"The king no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin. I am Eomer, son of Eomund, the king's nephew." At this the man  
pulled off his helmet. Mariell studied him. His face seemed familiar somehow. "For our loyalty to Rohan, my men and I are banished,"

he said.

"We are tracking a band of Urak Hai. They've taken two of our friends captive," Aragorn said.

"The Uraks are dead," Eomer said. "We slaughtered them in the night"

"There were two hobbits," Gimli said urgently. "Did you see two hobbits"

"They would have been small only children to your eyes," Aragorn said. Mariell felt anger growing in the pit of her stomach. If these men  
had killed Merry and Pippin, purposely or not, she would kill them.

"We found only Uraks. We left none alive. We piled the corpses and burned them"

"You bastard," Mariell snarled. She moved to attack the man but Legolas restrained her.

"You killed them you monster! They were innocent and you killed them!"

"I am sorry," Eomer said sincerely. He turned to one of his men.

"Hasufel, Arod." Two horses were brought forward. "Take these horses. I pray your fates will be different than their previous owners."

He handed the horses' reigns to Aragorn and mounted his own horse.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It is forsaken in this land. Farewell. We ride north!" With that the riders were gone.

Mariell wiped her eyes and allowed Legolas to lift her onto one of the horses. Aragorn climbed up behind her while Legolas and Gimli

mounted the other. They rode for hours until they saw the smoke in the distance. Mariell was praying every prayer she knew that they

were somehow still alive. She was not so distracted by her worry, however, that she did not notice Aragorn's arm around her waist.

"Aragorn," she said, "why did you tell those men I was your wife?" Aragorn stiffened at the question.

"I did that for your own protection. Some of the men seemed to take too much interest in you. We were on their land and they could

have tried to take you if they thought you were unattached. As my wife you would be considered off limits"

"You could have said I was your sister," Mariell pointed out. "They would not have tried to take me from my kin." Aragorn knew that

she had a point. When he had seen the riders looking at Mariell with lust in their eyes, to say she was his wife was the first thing that had

come to him. But he easily could have said she was his sister. It had just seemed more natural for her to be his wife. Aragorn sighed. His  
feelings for Mariell were growing. But he could not do anything about it right now. They saw the pile of carcasses and rode close. They

dismounted and immediately began to search through the rubble.

"Look," Gimli said sadly. He held one of the belts that Galadriel had given Merry and Pippin. Aragorn felt his chest tighten.

"We failed them," Mariell said with tears in her eyes. Legolas was praying softly in elvish. Aragorn wanted to scream. How could they

have come so far only for it to end like this? He sank to his knees. Out of habit he studied the ground.

"A hobbit lay here," he said nonchalantly. As he studied the ground he noticed other things.

"There was a struggle," he followed the tracks of the battle. The others followed as he retraced the steps the hobbits took. He saw a

piece of rope near a sharp rock.

"They cut away their bonds." His began to feel hopeful as he continued to follow the tracks.

"They tracks lead into Fangorn forest," he said.

"Fangorn," Gimli gasped. "What could have driven them in there"

"They could still be alive," Mariell said, "we must go after them"

"Mariell is right," Aragorn said, full of new determination. "We will not abandon them now.


	19. An Old Returns

Chapter 19 An Old Friend Returns

Mariell felt a chill go down her spine as they made their way through the forest. She kept hearing funny noises.

"This forest is old," Legolas said. "Full of memories."

"What's that noise?" Mariell wondered aloud.

"The trees are speaking to one another." Gimli suddenly raised his ax as a noise was heard.

"Gimli," Aragorn said, "Lower your ax." Mariell hurried close to Aragorn's side.

"The white wizard approaches," Legolas said.

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us. We must be quick." Mariell gripped her sword and pulled her dagger from her belt as

Legolas knocked his bow and Aragorn drew his sword.

"Now!" Aragorn yelled. Legolas released an arrow as Mariell let her dagger fly. A white light blinded them as their weapons were shot

back at them. Mariell felt her sword yanked from her hand.

"You track the trail of two hobbits," a voice from within the light said to them.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They saw someone they did not expect to see. Does that comfort you"

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded again. "Show yourself!" The light dimmed and the wizard was revealed. Mariell gasped.

"It cannot be," Aragorn said. "You fell"

"Through fire and water. On the highest mountain I fought him, until finally I smote him on the rocks. Then I lay quiet. I passed out of

thought and time. But it was not the end. I was sent back until my task is fulfilled"

"Gandalf?" Aragorn said. He could not believe it. "Gandalf?" the wizard said as though he'd never heard the name before. "Yes, that

was what they called me. Gandalf the Gray"

"Gandalf!" Gimli said joyfully. "I am Gandalf the White. And I come to you now at the turn of the tide"

"Where are Merry and Pippin?" Mariell demanded. Gandalf smiled at her.

"Be at ease, young Mariell. They are safe. They are with Treebeard, an Ent. I sent them to try and persuade the other Ents to join in the

fight for Middle Earth. I doubt they will be successful but at least they will stay out of trouble. Our fate lies on a different path from

theirs. We must go to Edoras. War has come to Rohan. We must see King Theoden." Gandalf led them out of Fangorn to where they

had left Hasufel and Arod. Mariell shielded her eyes as she saw a magnificent white horse coming toward them.

"This is Shadowfax. He has been my brave companion for many years." Aragorn jumped onto Hasufel and pulled Mariell up behind him  
and they set off for Edoras. 


	20. Cold Greetings

Chapter 20 Cold Greetings

It was a day's journey to Edoras. Aragorn stared up at the sky as the sun sank over the horizon. The sky had an orange glow to it. It

was beautiful. He smiled as he felt a small head land between his shoulder blades. He decided to let Mariell sleep. The lass had been put  
through an emotional labyrinth in the last few days. He knew she was worried about Frodo and with good reason. The quest that Frodo  
now embarked on was not one that he should ever have had to bear. In her sleep Mariell tightened her grip around his waist. He sucked  
in his breath. The lass had no idea what she was doing to him. The image of her breasts flew into his mind. Even in his worry over her

injury, he could not help but notice her full white breasts with pink nipples. His groin tightened painfully as he thought of what he would

like to do to those breasts. He shook his head trying to clear the thoughts from his head. He had promised Frodo he would look after

Mariell, and he was quite certain the images he had in his head were not what the hobbit had had in mind. Besides, Mariell could not

possibly feel the same way. No, she perhaps thought of him as friend but nothing more.

"It is late," Gandalf said all of a sudden. "We should stop and make camp." Carefully, so as not to wake Mariell, Aragorn dismounted.

He lifted the sleeping woman from the saddle.

"Hmm," she murmured softly opening her eyes. "What's going on"

"We're stopping for the night," he told her as he set her gently on the ground and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Go back to sleep little one. It's been an exhausting couple of days"

"I'm not little," she said sleepily snuggling into the blanket. Aragorn smiled. In her sleep Mariell seemed so young and innocent.

"I'll take the first watch," Legolas said. Gandalf and Gimli lay down and were soon asleep. Aragorn lay near Mariell who was shivering.

Since her injury in Moria the lass had trouble keeping warm. Knowing he would regret it later he lifted the blanket and slid under it with

her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body against his. She was slightly shorter than he was and she fit nicely under

his chin. She stopped shivering as he held her. He sucked in his breath as she turned in his embrace and laid her head against his chest.

Aragorn, sighed. He knew this was a bad idea. He was never going to be able to sleep now. He cursed himself as he felt his member

harden. This woman was going to be the end of him.

Aragorn must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew his eyes were opening and the sky was light. He had turned onto his

back in the night. Mariell lay curled up next to him her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. Heaving a sigh he carefully

disentangled himself from her. He noticed Legolas standing a short distance away from him. The elf was giving him a knowing look.

There was no doubt that Legolas knew exactly how he felt about Mariell. Just as Aragorn had known instantly that Legolas was in love

with Arwen. He well remembered the day that Legolas had come to him all doe eyed and told him of his love for his foster sister.

Aragorn had told him to go for it , for he had known that Arwen also had feelings for him. The two of them had been engaged for the

past twenty years. He sometimes wondered how the two of them were able to wait for so long, but he reasoned that twenty years was

hardly anything for immortals.

"You do make a very nice pair," Legolas said softly in elvish. Aragorn shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. Legolas raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel, Estel?" Aragorn started at being called by his elven name.

"I cannot tell her," he said. "This is not the time"

"Then when?" Legolas asked him. "I may not grow old Estel, but I can be killed just as easily as you. Everytime I go into battle I go

knowing full well that it could be my last. That is why every time I see Arwen I tell her how much I love her. That way I know that if I

were to perish she will know"

"And if she did not return my feelings, what then?" Aragorn asked. "It would make things awkward between us. No, I cannot risk it"

"It is your decision," Legolas told him. "But believe me in the long run you will wish you had told her." Aragorn shook his head. Legolas

just did not understand. How could he tell Mariell that he loved her? What if she did reciprocate his feelings and then he were to be

killed? He could not cause her that grief. She already had too much of that. He turned and saw that Mariell was stirring. She sat up and

stretched.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning, how did you sleep"

"Very well. Better than I have in a long time actually." Her braid had come loose in the night and she ran her fingers through her hair.

Aragorn turned away. Seeing her with her hair down around her shoulders had caused his member to swell again.

They ate a quick breakfast and set out for Edoras. After several hours of travel they saw the city in the distance.

"Edoras," Gandalf said. "Do not look for welcome here." They rode past the gates toward the castle. The people glared at them as they  
passed.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli remarked. They dismounted and climbed a tall set of stairs. A tall guard with long red hair  
and a beard met them.

"We cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed. By order of Grima Wormtongue you must hand over your weapons." Gandalf

nodded at them. Aragorn gave them his sword and dagger. He saw Mariell hand over her sword grudgingly but he saw that she did not

give up her dagger, which was tucked in her belt, out of sight of the guards. She met his eyes and raised an eyebrow. He nodded. If the

guards were not going to insist she give it up then there was no harm in her keeping it. Really, Aragorn felt better knowing she had it.

"Your staff," the guard said to Gandalf.

"Oh, you would not separate an old man from his walking stick would you?" Aragorn suppressed a grin as the guard looked as though

he'd been scolded by his mother. Finally the guard relented and allowed Gandalf to keep his staff. Legolas stepped forward and took

the wizard's arm to give support to the lie Gandalf had told. As they walked into the hall Aragorn noticed guards coming in on either

side of them. In front of them sat the king. Aragorn was shocked at his appearance. He looked like an old man with no life left in him. A

slimy looking creature with black hair and eyes stood beside the king.

"Late is the hour in which Gandalf the Gray enters our hall. Ill news is an ill guest," the creature said coming toward them.

"Be silent!" Gandalf snapped. "Keep your forked tongue between your teeth. I have not passed through fire to deal with the likes of

you." It was then that the creature noticed the wizard's staff.

"I told you to take the wizard's staff!" the creature snapped at the guards. The guards moved toward Gandalf but Aragorn was there

first. He sent a fist into the face of the guard that advanced on him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Legolas, Gimli, and Mariell

were likewise engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the guards. He saw a guard grab Mariell from behind, pinning her arms at her

sides. He tried to move toward her but two more guards came upon him. He saw Mariell lift her legs and push off a wall forcing the

guard to knock his head into a pillar. He sighed in relief as the guard was knocked out and Mariell freed herself from his grasp. The

black creature was crawling away toward the door but Gimli forced him to halt.

"I would keep still if I were you," the dwarf growled. By now Gandalf had reached the king.

"Theoden, too long have you been trapped by the shadows. I release you." The king laughed.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Gray." Gandalf threw back his gray cloak to reveal his white robe.

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf raised his staff and slammed the king back. Aragorn saw a

woman with blonde hair come from the shadows and run toward the king. Mariell grabbed the woman and restrained her.

"If I die Theoden dies," the king snarled. Aragorn shook his head. So the king was possessed by Saruman. Gandalf raised his staff again  
and the king was slammed back again.

"You could not kill me," Gandalf said. "You will not kill him"

"Rohan is mine," the king spat out. Gandalf raised his staff one final time and with a great yell Saruman's hold on the king was shattered.  
The body of the king pitched forward. Mariell released the blonde woman, who ran to the king and caught him before he could fall. Like  
magic the old man disappeared to reveal a much younger King Theoden. The king blinked as though waking from a dream. He stared at  
the woman in front of him.

"I know your face," he said to her. "Eowyn." The woman smiled and the king turned his attention to Gandalf.

"Gandalf?" the king said as though not recognizing the wizard.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." The king stood up, stiffly. He stared at his hands.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Theoden said in wonder.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength if they held your sword." The guard that had taken their weapons brought forth the

king's sword. The king grasped it for a moment than raised it above his head. The king then looked to the black creature that was still

pinned down by Gimli. With a fierce growl the king seized the creature and threw him out the doors and down the steps. "I have only

ever served you my lord," the creature protested.

"You would have had me crawling on my hands and knees like a beast," the king snarled lifting his sword. Aragorn moved quickly

grabbing the king's sword.

"No your majesty," he said. "Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Theoden glared at the creature one more time.

"Get out!" he snapped. The creature got to his feet and shoved his way through the crowd that had gathered.

"Hail, Theoden, King," the people shouted. Theoden turned to Gandalf.

"My thanks to you Gandalf for freeing me of such an evil influence"

"No thanks are necessary my friend"

"Tell me who are these fine men that accompany you"

"This is Aragorn son of Arathorn, Legolas son of Thranduil, and Gimli son of Gloin." Theoden nodded to each of them as they bowed

to the king. The king's eyes widened as his gaze fell on Mariell. Mariell shifted uncomfortably under the king's gaze.

"My lord, this is my wife Mariell," Aragorn said. He figured it best to continue the lie he had told Eomer. Gandalf looked at him

strangely but Aragorn gave the wizard a look, telling him to play along. Mariell bowed respectfully. The king stared at Mariell a moment

longer then glanced at Gandalf. Aragorn saw them exchange a look.

"This is my niece, Eowyn daughter of Eomund. Lady of Rohan," the king said indicating the blonde woman.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," the lady said politely. They all bowed to her.

"Eowyn, would you have some food brought to our guests and show them to rooms? Come Gandalf, tell me what has been happening

in the world." As Gandalf and Theoden left, Eowyn approached them.

"Please follow me I will show you to your rooms. I'm sure you will want to rest after your travels." They followed her down a long hall.

She opened one door that led to a large room.

"Lord Aragorn, you and your wife shall take this room." Aragorn's stomach clenched. He realized that his lie about Mariell had just

gotten him into trouble. He couldn't very well ask the lady for a separate room from Mariell for the lady thought they were married.

"Thank you my lady," he said instead. Legolas winked at him as Eowyn led him and Gimli further down the hall. He saw the large bed

with the burgundy cover and gulped. Sharing a blanket with Mariell on the open ground was one thing, but no way was he sharing a bed  
with her. He would not be able to trust himself to control his urges.

"I seem to have gotten us into a bit of a spot," he muttered. He looked over at Mariell who did not seem to have heard him.

"Mariell?" She did not answer him. He stepped in front of her and took her shoulders.

"Are you all right? That guard didn't hurt you did he?" He had thought she was all right but in his haste to stop the king from killing that

thing that he had not really made sure. "He knew me Aragorn," Mariell said softly.

"What?" Mariell turned and stared at him.

"Theoden, he knew me"

"How is that possible? You've never been to Rohan before have you"

"No, but you saw how he was looking at me. Like he was remembering"

"Perhaps it is not what you think," he said. Her eyes flashed with anger.

"Perhaps it is exactly what I think. I'm tired of secrets Aragorn, I want to know the truth."


	21. The Truth

Chapter 21 The Truth

Mariell could hardly sit still. First Elrond, then Galadriel, now Theoden. Ever since leaving the shire she had been running into beings

that seemed to know her but would not tell her anything. She had had enough. She jumped to her feet as Gandalf entered with Theoden

and Eowyn. Breaking free of the restraining hand Aragorn had on her arm she rushed toward the King.

"You know me," she stated. "I want to know how." The king stared at her sadly and exchanged a glance with Gandalf.

"Gandalf?" the king asked. Gandalf seemed to be considering. Mariell stared at him incredulously.

"Gandalf," she said, " ever since leaving the Shire everyone I have come into contact with has looked at me like they knew me. Why?

Tell me the truth. Who am I? Tell me, please." For a long time Gandalf looked at the floor. Finally he lifted his head and met Mariell's

eyes.

"You are right Mariell. It is time you were told the truth." Gandalf placed a hand on her shoulder and led her to sit down on the bench.

"Before Sauron was corrupted by evil he was a man. A man with a wife and a son. His wife was an elf named Selendil. She was the

younger sister of Galadriel, lady of Lorien. After Sauron came to power, Selendil went into hiding with her son, Jonales. Selendil knew

that if Sauron got control over her son he would become Sauron's agent. So Galadriel and Elrond along with the elves of Lorien and

Rivendell created a shield that would protect the baby and keep his father from finding him. The baby was then taken to Lorien"

"What happened to Selendil?" Aragorn asked.

"Sauron eventually found her. When she refused to reveal where the child was he killed her. And so the pendant of Galahdon, has been

passed on to the youngest heir of Sauron for the last 3,000 years." Mariell's hand went to her throat. Her head was spinning.

"My pendant," she whispered. "I'm Sauron's heir"

"Yes," Gandalf said. "Your mother placed it around your neck the day you were born. It has shielded you from Sauron and his agents"

"That's why her wound from the Nazgul healed so quickly," Aragorn said in realization.

"But it did not protect her in Moria," Legolas said.

"It was torn from my neck," Mariell said weakly. "I picked it up after I was hit by the arrow"

"That's why Galadriel was so willing to heal her," Legolas said. "She's your kin"

"As are Elrond and Arwen," said Aragorn.

"And myself," Theoden said. "Your mother gave up the immortal life of her people to marry your father Thendilen. He was my brother."  
Mariell stared at the king in shock.

"I'm your uncle, Mariell. Eowyn is your cousin." Mariell looked at the golden haired maiden whose shocked face must have matched

her own.

"I remember…" Eowyn said. "Father used to speak of a younger brother who was killed battling orcs"

"They attacked the village," Theoden said.

"They were looking for me," Mariell said.

"The ring was quiet, but the spirit of Sauron still sought for his heir. I fled on horseback with your mother orcs pursuing us all the way.

Lindela was mortally struck by one of their arrows. She gave you to me, begged me to protect you with her dying breath. I took you to

the Shire and placed you in Bilbo's keeping"

"And directly into the path of the ring," Mariell snapped.

"At the time I did not know Bilbo had the ring. Had I known I would have taken you as far from the Shire as I could"

"That's why you insisted I accompany Frodo on the quest"

"Your pendant kept you safe from both Sauron and the ring's call"

"Why, Gandalf? Why did you insist I go?"

"Mariell," Gandalf said gently, "your destiny is still before you"

"My destiny," Mariell snapped. "My destiny to do what? Serve at Sauron's side? Serve him while he destroys everything good in this

world? Is that my destiny?" Unable to take anymore Mariell fled from the hall. Her sight was blurry as she ran. She ran until she came to  
the edge of the castle. She leaned against a post, sobs wracking her body. The sky was black and she could hear the thunder. It was

close. She stared into the void as the rain fell, soaking her to the skin. The rain upon her face washed her tears from her eyes. So much

pain. So much death. All of it caused by her ancestor. She stared down at the earth far below her. It would be so easy to jump. She

could end it all. The evil, the destruction, the death. All she had to do was jump and it would be over. Sauron's evil blood would be

wiped from the earth. She stepped onto the ledge, staring down. Faces floated before her, Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli,

Merry, Pippin, Bilbo, Theoden, Eowyn, Arwen, Elrond. She saw them in pain, she saw them suffering. She had to end it. A strong pair

of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her from the ledge. She buried her face in Aragorn's chest and sobbed.

Aragorn had followed Mariell when she fled from the chamber. He watched her from the distance as she clung to the post weeping. He

felt a deep sympathy for her. She'd received quite a blow. He of all people knew what it meant to fear your heritage. He watched as the  
rain soaked her clothing and her hair. She seemed so small and fragile at that moment. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his

arms and make her pain go away. To his horror he saw her step onto the ledge. Moving quickly he stepped behind her and pulled her

from the ledge. She did not fight him as he pulled her into his embrace. She buried her face in his chest soaking his shirt with her hot

tears. He stroked her wet hair and rubbed her back.

"I'm evil," she whispered. He took her face in his hands so that he could look directly into her eyes.

"You are Sauron's heir, not Sauron himself. You are not bound to his fate." With a start he realized that these were the same words

Arwen had spoken to him before the council as he stared at the painting of Isildur.

"His evil blood runs through my veins," Mariell said.

"I have seen your heart," he told her. "You do not hesitate to protect the ones you care about. You have so much love to give and you

give it so freely. These are not the qualities of evil." Mariell did not seem to believe him.

"I know what it is to fear the past. To fear that the mistakes of your ancestors will become your own." Mariell shook her head.

"Your ancestor could not destroy the ring, Aragorn, but mine created it"

"But look at your other ancestors. The sacrifices they made, the courage they showed. I see that courage in you. I saw it from the

moment I met you. You have so much goodness in you, Mariell. You have the heart of good. And it has captured mine." Mariell looked  
up at him and he thought he would drown in her eyes.

"I love you, Mariell," he whispered. She stared at him in wonder. Before he could say anything else she had seized him in a fiery kiss.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him close to her crushing her breasts against him. Through her wet tunic he could feel her  
heart beating in time with his own. A need for oxygen forced them to part. Mariell leaned against his chest and let out a long breath.

"Elbereth," she breathed. "I love you so very much Aragorn." Aragorn's heart felt as thought it would burst as she said those words.

"Make love to me, Aragorn," she whispered. "Show me what it is to love and be loved."

=explicit scene deleted

After awhile he rolled to her side and pulled her against him. They lay quietly in each other's arms as reality slowly came back to them.

"He'll come for me," she whispered.

"He won't take you," Aragorn swore, "I won't let him"

"How will you stop him?" Aragorn had no answer for her.

"Aragorn?" Mariell said.

"Yes?" he said looking down at her.

"Why did you tell the riders that I was your wife?"

"Because I wanted it to be true. I don't know what fate has in store for us. But I know that no matter what, we will face it together.

Mariell, will you marry me? "

"Yes," was her answer.


	22. A Wedding and a Decision

Chapter 22 A Wedding and a Decision

Circumstances being what they were, the ceremony was brief. Aragorn and Mariell stood in Theoden's garden across from each other.

Gandalf performed the ceremony while Legolas and Gimli stood witness. When they had told their companions of their intentions they

had been shocked but happy for them.

"Aragorn and Mariell, you have come here today to be joined in marriage before these witnesses. Do you enter this union of your own

free will?"

"I do," they both said.

"Aragorn," Gandalf continued, "Do you take Mariell as your wife. Do you promise to love her, honor her, comfort and keep her from

this day forward"

"I do," Aragorn said. Mariell smiled at him. This was not the wedding she had always dreamed of. In her fantasy, Frodo would be here

as well as Bilbo and Sam, Merry and Pippin. They would be in the Shire and she would wear a beautiful dress. There would be no ring,

no Sauron, and no orcs ripping the world apart. But as she gazed into Aragorn's eyes, she realized that it did not matter. All that

mattered was this man before her and the love she felt for him. "I do," she said when Gandalf asked her if she would take Aragorn for

her husband.

"The ring," Gandalf said. Aragorn took his family crest and placed it on Mariell's much smaller finger. Gandalf spoke a few words and

the ring shrunk so as to fit Mariell's finger.

"I pronounce you husband and wife," Gandalf said. "You may kiss the bride." Aragorn smiled down at her and pressed his lips to hers.

Legolas and Gimli clapped. They parted and Aragorn offered her his arm. She took it and they slowly walked out of the garden

together.

"Well Master Dwarf," Legolas said. "I must say you make a lovely bridesmaid." Gimli glared at the elf while Mariell and Aragorn

laughed. When they had been asked to bear witness Gimli and Legolas had drawn straws to see who would be bridesmaid. Gimli had

lost. Mariell would have liked to have Eowyn as her bridesmaid, but there would have been many questions since her cousin thought she  
and Aragorn were already married. Mariell's laughter died in her throat as she looked to the horizon. Coming toward them on a large

horse were two children, a boy about ten and a girl no more than eight. Mariell gasped as the boy fell from the horse. She raced toward

the horse with the others following close behind. She reached the boy and knelt down beside him while Legolas grabbed the reigns of

the horse, which still bore the little girl on its back. She took the boys wrist and sighed in relief when she felt the pulse.

"He does not appear hurt," she said to Aragorn who knelt beside her.

"I'd say hunger and exhaustion. We must get him inside." Aragorn picked up the boy and started inside with him.

"What happened?" Gandalf asked the little girl. The child did not answer and shrunk in her saddle. Mariell realized that the little girl was

frightened and would need to be handled with care. She approached the girl and gave her a smile.

"It's all right child, you're safe now." The girl tilted her head as though deciding whether or not to believe her.

"Can you tell me your name?" Mariell asked.

"Freda," the child said softly. "My brother is Eothain." Mariell nodded.

"Will you let me help you down from there?" she asked. Freda nodded. Mariell reached up and lifted Freda from the horse and rested

her against her hip.

"Let's go inside and get you some food," Mariell said. They walked toward the castle, with Mariell carrying Freda and Legolas leading

the horse. Later that evening, as they sat at the table eating stew, Eothain and Freda told them of how their village had been attacked

and burned by wildmen. Eowyn wrapped a blanket around Freda.

"They had no warning," she said shaking her head.

"This is but a taste of the evil Saruman will inflict upon your people. You must fight"

""You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king", Aragorn added  
with conviction. Restlessly, the king got up from his chair and walked slowly towards Aragorn and Gimli.

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death

to my people", he said edgily. "I will not risk open war"

"Open war is upon you whether you would risk it or not. He has an army that is bred for a single purpose, to destroy the world of men.

We must fight!" Aragorn reiterated tightly. Théoden came to a halt a few feet before Aragorn and looked at the younger man haughtily.

"When last I looked, Théoden not Aragorn, was king of Rohan", he said frostily. "My niece's husband or not." "What is the King's

decision?" Gandalf asked.

"We make for Helm's Deep," Theoden said. "We leave in the morning."

"Helms Deep!" Gandalf sneered as he made his way to the stables. Aragorn and Mariell followed close behind him.

"He is leading his people right into a trap," Gandalf said.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best," Mariell spoke up in defense of her uncle. Though she too thought the king's plan was folly she

felt she had to defend her kin. Gandalf turned to them.

"Theoden's heart is in the right place but I fear for him. He will need you both before the end. The defenses must hold"

"They will hold," Aragorn said with conviction.

"Pray my search will not be in vain," Gandalf said mounting Shadowfax. "Look to my coming on the fifth day. At dawn look to the east"

"Go," Aragorn said pulling the stall open. Shadowfax galloped out of the stable almost trampling Legolas and Gimli as they entered.

"Where is he going?" Gimli asked.

"To find help," Aragorn said.

"Mariell, Eowyn sent us to find you," Legolas said. "The children are asking for you." Mariell nodded.

"Thank you Legolas," she said hurrying back to the castle. She found Eowyn in a small room sitting on a large bed. Eothain and Freda

were tucked into it.

"The children wished to say good night to you cousin," Eowyn said standing. Mariell smiled and sat on the bed.

"Good night children," she said. Freda sat up and threw her arms around Mariell. Mariell gently stroked the child's hair.

"Shh," Mariell soothed the frightened child. "Everything will be all right Freda"

"I miss mama," Freda said sadly. Mariell felt her heart go out to the child.

"Don't worry," Mariell said. "We will find her. I promise you I will help you find your mother." Over the little girl's head Eothain shot

her a look of gratitude. She had a feeling he was very protective of his little sister. She felt a small tug on her heart. They reminded her

so much of her and Frodo when they were young. Elbereth, she thought, please let Frodo be safe. She tucked Freda into bed and

kissed both children goodnight.

"You're very good with them," Eowyn remarked as the two of them walked down the hall together. "Do you and Lord Aragorn have

children of your own?" Mariell almost laughed at the question, since she and Aragorn had only gotten married a few hours ago, but her

cousin didn't know that.

"No," she said. "Aragorn and I have no children, but we have only been married for a short time." At least that much was true.

"Eowyn," she said very seriously, "how far is it to Helms Deep"

"About forty leagues. It will probably take us a few days, maybe longer as we will have children and elderly with us." Mariell nodded. "I  
know you and your companions think the king's decision is foolish but he only has his people's best interest at heart. He is a good man."  
Mariell nodded. She had only known her uncle for a short time but she could see strength in him.

"Will you be accompanying us to Helms Deep?" Eowyn asked her.

"Yes," Mariell said. "My husband will go with the King to help him strategize. And I have no intention of abandoning my family now that  
I have just found them"

"I'm so glad," Eowyn said. "I am glad that you and I will have a chance to get to know one another. I have no sisters only a brother and  
it will be wonderful to have a woman to talk to."

"Yes," Mariell said, "I was brought up with boys as well. You and I have too long been deprived of knowing each other. We have a

lifetime of catching up to do." She started as Eowyn embraced her. Then she smiled and hugged the woman back.

"Well, sleep well cousin," Eowyn said.

"You as well cousin," Mariell said. She pushed the door to her room open and sank down on the bed. Lord, her life had gotten so

complicated in the last twenty-four hours. She had gone from someone with no past and no real family to the half-elven niece of the

King of Rohan, not to mention Sauron's heir, and multi-great niece of the Lady Galadriel and wife of the future king of Gondor. Tired

and sore she slipped off her clothes and into the bath that had been drawn for her. She leaned against the tub and let the hot water

soothe her. She had almost drifted off to sleep when she heard the door open. She felt her face flush as Aragorn entered. She drew her

knees up to her breasts trying to hide her nudity. She wondered at her behavior. After all she and Aragorn were married and it wasn't

as though he hadn't seen her naked before. She sucked in her breath as Aragorn removed his clothing. She gazed at her husband's nude  
form. Good lord, he was handsome. He came over to the tub and looked down at her.

"Move forward," he told her. She scooted forward in the tub so he could climb in behind her. She leaned back against his chest while

he brought his legs up on either side of her. She sighed with pleasure as he ran a wet clothe over her chest and belly and down over her

thighs. She leaned forward and let him run the cloth over her back. When he was done he washed her hair for her. She had to admit she  
quite enjoyed bathing with her husband. When he was done with her she turned around so she could wash him. She gazed at his chest

as she ran the clothe over it, fascinated by the dark hairs that covered it.

"Not exactly an ideal wedding night, my love," he said with a wistful sigh. She knew he was thinking of the journey they would make

tomorrow.

"I' m not complaining," she said lightly. Aragorn seized her hands and kissed them.

"How are you?" he asked her. She didn't play dumb.

"It's strange to think yesterday I didn't know who I was. Now I know. I'm scared Aragorn, yet somehow I'm glad that I know the

truth. Growing up Frodo and Bilbo were the only family I ever knew and now I seem to have family members coming out of the

woodwork. And with one exception, they don't seem that bad." Aragorn sat up and kissed her mouth lightly.

"I know you are afraid of your past. But I promise you, that no matter what happens you and I will face it together." She leaned down

and kissed him. They got out of the tub and dried each other off. Together they got into bed. They made love slowly and tenderly.

They moved together until they both came at the same time. Then they lay beside each other in each

other's arms. The steady rhythm of Aragorn's heart lulled Mariell into a peaceful slumber.


	23. The Road to Helms Deep

Chapter 23 The Road to Helms Deep 

Aragorn awoke at first light. He turned onto his side and smiled. Sometime during the night Mariell had rolled off of him. She laid on her

back her dark hair creating a halo around her head on the pillow. The sheet had drifted down to her waist leaving her breasts bare. For

a moment he was so entranced that all he could do was stare at her. His gaze drifted to the scar just below her ribcage. His heart

twisted as he remembered how close he had come to losing her. His glance moved up to her pendant, which lay on her chest. His hand

came up and rested on her flat belly. Someday it would be swollen with their child. He worried about having children with Mariell. It

was not that he did not want children, but he knew that the day their child was born Mariell would have to pass her pendant on to it.

That would leave her vulnerable to Sauron's minions. He thought of Lindela, Mariell's mother, who had given her life to protect her

daughter. The thought of losing Mariell now was too painful to bear. Mariell moaned and turned on her side, facing him. It was then that

he noticed a long scar on her shoulder. Funny that he had never noticed it before. As he gently stroked it Mariell's eyes fluttered open.

She smiled at him.

"Where did this come from?" he asked her.

"When we were battling the Uraks after Frodo left us. One of them overpowered me and I was stabbed. I did not mention it because it

healed almost immediately. I did not have time to wonder about it at the time, now I know it was my pendant protecting me"

"It seems you are invulnerable, my love." Mariell smiled sadly.

"If I had known that I was immune to the ring's call I could have gone with Frodo. I miss him so much, Aragorn." Aragorn wrapped his

arms around her and pulled her close.

"I know you do," he said. "But if you had gone with him I would never have had a chance to tell you that I love you and we would not

be married now." Mariell grinned and kissed his shoulder.

"You and I have come quite far from where we were at our first meeting," she said giggling.

"Ah yes, I well remember a very angry young woman charging fearlessly into my room ready to slice me to shreds"

"I did not know you then. It took me a long time to trust you. I think I loved you since that time in the gardens at Imladris." Aragorn

smiled at the memory.

"I loved you since I saw you fighting those wraiths. But it was a while before I realized it"

"Galadriel showed me an image of my mother and father in Lothlorien. I looked into her mirror and I saw them so clearly. I could feel

their love for each other. They loved each other fiercely. That was when I knew I loved you, for the feelings they felt for each other

were the same ones I had for you"

"I was afraid to tell you how I felt," Aragorn confessed. "I was scared if I gave you my heart it would only hurt more if I lost you." Tears  
welled up in Mariell's eyes and she held onto him.

"Well, I at least have the comfort of knowing that I will not lose you to an orc," Aragorn said, jovially.

"I do not have that comfort, unfortunately," Mariell said wistfully. Aragorn stroked her cheek.

"I wish I could promise you that you will never lose me," he said. "But I cannot. All I can promise you is that as long as I draw breath I

am yours." Mariell smiled and snuggled into his arms. They made love again until neither of them had any strength left.

As much as Mariell would have liked to stay in bed she knew that they had to get up. Today Edoras would empty and they would make  
for Helms Deep. She had a bad feeling about this journey. They would not be able to go fast because of the children and elderly that

would be with them. She ran her fingers over her pendant and prayed that they would get there without being detected by the enemy.

She dressed quickly and was pleased to find that her clothes had been cleaned. She ran a brush through her hair and was about to braid  
it when Aragorn stopped her.

"You should leave it down," he told her. "You look beautiful with your hair down." She felt her face turn red. She realized that this was

the first time Aragorn had told her she was beautiful. Come to think of it, it was the first time anyone other than Frodo or Gandalf had

told her that. She decided that if her husband liked her hair down, she would wear it down. She only hoped that Aragorn would not turn  
into the sort of husband that expected his wife to be docile and obedient and never think for herself. She was not truly worried about it,

after all Aragorn had fallen in love with her in the midst of battling wraiths and orcs. After she had finished dressing Mariell decided to

check on Freda and Eothain. As she made her way down the hall she saw men and women scuttling about gathering food and blankets

and armor. Ahead of her she saw the King talking to one of his guards. He looked up and nodded to her before assuming his

conversation again. Mariell finally came to Freda and Eothain's door. She knocked and upon receiving no answer pushed the door

open. She smiled when she saw the two children asleep in the bed. She went to the window and pushed open the drapes. Eothain

slowly opened his eyes as sunlight flooded into the room.

"Good morning Eothain," she said. "Did you sleep well"

"Yes my lady," the boy said politely. "I slept very well"

"Please call me Mariell," Mariell said.

"All right," Eothain said. Mariell looked over at Freda who was still sleeping.

"Good luck waking her up," Eothain said. "That child can sleep through anything." Mariell smiled and gently shook Freda.

"Freda," she called softly. "Come on, it's time to get up." Freda slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Good morning," Mariell said. "Time to get up. We have a busy day today"

"We're going to Helm's Deep," Freda said remembering. "Are you coming with us Mariell?"

"Of course I am. I can't let you children go by yourselves now can I? You might get into mischief"

"We wouldn't get into trouble," Freda objected. "We rode all the way from our village by ourselves and didn't get into trouble. But I

am glad you are coming with us Mariell. I like you." "I like you too Freda. Well, we'd best hurry and get ready or everyone might leave

without us." She helped Freda get dressed and brushed out the little girl's tangled hair. Eothain was already dressed and though he

insisted he didn't need it, he allowed her to brush his hair as well. Once the children were ready they went to the stables. Mariell started

as she felt Freda's hand go into hers. Human children were so much more trusting than hobbit children were.

"I've never seen a woman carry a sword," Eothain remarked. "Or even dress in trousers. I mean no offense of course." Mariell nodded.

"None taken Eothain. I know there are not many woman who dress as I do." Mariell brought the children into the stables and found

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli already there, horses saddled and waiting. Mariell's heart skipped a beat when she saw her husband.

Aragorn looked down at Freda's hand in hers and smiled.

"I hope Master Eothain does not mind," Aragorn said. "But we took the liberty of saddling your horse for you." Eothain gulped.

"Thank you sir," he stuttered, a bit embarrassed. "I wouldn't have been able to do it by myself"

"I couldn't help noticing, but the horse seems rather big for such a small lad as yourself"

"Papa told Eothain not to ride Garulf," Freda piped up. "He's too big for him"

"Is this true lad?" Aragorn asked Eothain.

"Yes sir," Eothain said looking at his feet. "But we had to get out of the village sir, and we have no other horse." Aragorn nodded. He

glanced at Mariell for a moment then at Garulf.

"Why don't you let me ride Garulf?" Aragorn said. "I think Hasufel is better for a lad your size." Eothain nodded.

"Yes sir." Mariell thought Eothain looked like he'd gotten a scolding. She knew that Garulf was too big for him but she didn't want him

to feel bad about it.

"I'll ride Hasufel with you, Eothain. Freda can ride Garulf with Aragorn, he won't let her fall off." The boy's eyes lit up as though he'd

been given the greatest gift in the world. Aragorn however did not look as pleased.

"I'm sure Freda would much rather ride with her brother"

"No I wouldn't," Freda said looking up at Aragorn. "I want to ride with you." Legolas and Gimli could barely suppress their snickers as  
Aragorn looked helplessly down at the little girl who looked up at him in adoration.

"Good, then it's all settled," Mariell said handing Garulf's reign's to Aragorn and leading Hasufel out of the stable. She grinned as she

heard Legolas speak to Aragorn.

"Barely married a day and you've already lost her to a younger man." She did not hear Aragorn's reply as the King rode up to them on

a large black horse with Eowyn beside him on a gray mare.

"Good morning, uncle." Mariell said. "Good morning Eowyn." Theoden looked at her with a gentle smile.

"Good morning my dear. Is all of your party ready"

"We are," Mariell said climbing up behind Eothain who had already mounted Hasufel. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Aragorn

climb on Garulf's back. Legolas handed Freda up to him before climbing onto a borrowed horse named Malika. Gimli seemed to have

a bit of difficulty climbing onto Arod's back but he would not allow anyone to help him. Mariell wasn't sure but she had a feeling that

Eowyn's presence made the dwarf a little self-conscious. They set out for Helm's Deep. Mariell glanced behind her and saw that there

were several hundred people behind them. Some had horses but most walked. Many of the men carried old or sickly people on

stretchers. She couldn't help but notice the looks she got from some of the women. She recognized those looks very well. They were

the same looks she'd received in the Shire. But whenever she met the women's eyes they bowed their heads. No doubt they knew she

was the King's niece and bowed out of respect. Well, if they decided not to like her because she wore trousers and carried a sword

that was fine with her. She glanced over at Aragorn. He'd let Freda take the reigns but had a protective hand around her. As she

watched the two of them she realized that Aragorn would be a wonderful father someday. Someday she hoped they would have

children. But that day would have to wait. She turned her head as Legolas brought his horse up beside her. He met her eye and then

shifted his glance to Aragorn.

"I do not think he minds riding with her, though he'd never admit it," the elf said. Mariell laughed.

"Indeed I shall have to keep an eye on him for I now see how easily he is charmed by other women." Legolas laughed but Mariell could  
see a bit of pain behind his eyes.

"Is anything wrong Legolas?" The elf looked at her a bit surprised.

"I didn't think you'd be able to pick up on my feelings so easily"

"I am half elven remember," she said. "What's on your mind?" Legolas looked wistful for a moment as his gaze shifted between her and

Aragorn.

"I suppose seeing you and Aragorn together brings the separation between me and my own beloved closer to my heart"

"Ah, of course, you miss Arwen." Legolas looked at her, startled.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Elvish insight, woman's intuition, and Aragorn told me two nights ago," Mariell said with a grin. Legolas stiffened.

"I see," he said.

"Well, I would have found out eventually," she pointed out. "After all we'll be relatives once you and she marry"

"That is true," Legolas said. "Of course now I will also be related to Aragorn which is a slightly less attractive idea." Legolas raised his

voice loud enough so that the ranger could hear his last words.

"Like I find the idea of being related to you, all that wonderful?" Aragorn returned with a grin.

"Boys," Mariell said sternly, "do not make me separate you two."

"Sorry," both of them said, sulkily.

"Honestly," Mariell said trying not to chuckle. She was having fun with the two of them and they knew it. Just to tease them a bit more

she leaned over to Eothain and

whispered loud enough so that both of them could hear.

"I swear the dwarf is the most mature of all of them." Eothain chuckled as Aragorn and Legolas glared at her.

"You'll pay for that one later, my love. Mark my words." Mariell responded by sticking her tongue out at her husband and spurring

Hasufel into a gallop. She brought him up beside the king who was giving her an amused smile.

"You handle your husband like you handle that horse," Theoden remarked. Mariell grinned. If her uncle only knew.

"That horse seems rather familiar," the guard Hama said from the King's other side.

"Eomer gave him to us when our paths crossed," Mariell explained.

"Of course," the King said. "I should have recognized Hasufel. He was quite a handful when we first got him. I think Eomer would be

pleased if he could see how well you handle him." Mariell smiled sadly. She thought about Eomer, the man who she'd been ready to kill

when she thought he'd killed Merry and Pippin. She hadn't known that he was her cousin at the time, but she'd known he looked

familiar. Now she remembered why. There was a striking resemblance between him and her father. She looked at her uncle. She had so  
many questions for him she didn't know where to start.

"What was my father like?" she asked him. The king was quiet for a moment.

"He was the youngest of the three of us. He was reckless as a child. Always getting into trouble. There was nothing he would not try.

Our mother was certain that he would get himself killed doing something foolish before he reached manhood. But he had a spirit like

none other. It was as if there were no fear in him. You have that same spirit." Mariell smiled at that. The thought that she was like her

father made her feel closer to him. "You look more like your mother," Theoden said almost as an afterthought.

"Yes," Mariell said remembering Galadriel's words. "I've been told"

"The entire kingdom was outraged when Thendilen announced his plans to marry your mother." Mariell raised an eyebrow. This was

something she'd not heard before.

"The relations between elves and man were rather unfriendly back then and I suppose they still are. When Thendilen declared that he

was in love with an elf I thought our mother's head was going to explode. Of course your mother's heritage did not help Rohan's

opinion of her."

"So he knew about her heritage and he wanted to marry her anyway?" Mariell said. She glanced back at Aragorn and thought about

how he'd proposed marriage only a short time after finding out the truth about her. " He loved her. And he loved you. But I'm afraid

Thendilen's pride was his downfall. He thought he could protect you and your mother from Sauron. Your mother wanted to raise you in

Lothlorien with your elvish kin but she stayed in Rohan because your father desired it. He thought that our armies had a better chance

against Sauron than the elves"

"But it was only when men and elves joined together that they were able to defeat Sauron," Mariell said.

"Well, he wasn't really defeated was he?" Theoden said sharply. Mariell lowered her head.

"I guess he wasn't." Because of the weakness of men, she added silently. She turned again and looked at Aragorn. Freda had fallen

asleep against him. He met her eyes and smiled. Mariell smiled back. My dear husband, so brave and strong. You are not your

ancestor.

"After Thendilen died I searched for you and your mother. We found your mother's body but you weren't with her. I thought for sure

you'd been killed. Gandalf came to me a month later and told me you were alive and safe. He did not tell me where you were and

though it pained me I knew it was for the best. For twenty-two years I have gone to sleep each night praying that you were safe and

happy"

"I was happy," Mariell said. "I loved the Shire and Bilbo and Frodo. But I knew I didn't belong there. There was always this empty

place in my heart that just couldn't be filled. I still don't know where it is I truly belong but at least I know where I come from"

"My dear niece," Theoden said lifting a hand to stroke her cheek. "I've lost so many loved ones in my life. Both of my brothers, even

my own son." Mariell felt her heart tighten. She'd had no idea her uncle had such a sad past.

"Now with Eomer riding north you and Eowyn are all I have. I don't intend to lose you again." Mariell nodded. "You will not lose me

uncle," Mariell said. She saw a sadness cross the king's face.

"Well," Mariell said brightly trying to lighten the mood. "It is a long way to Helm's Deep and I have a lot of family history to catch up

on. Tell me about my grandmother, my grandfather, everyone"

"Well your grandfather was Thengel and your grandmother Evaline…" The king talked about her heritage until darkness fell. The king

announced that they would stop and make camp. Mariell dismounted from Hasufel and helped Eothain down. Freda came over to them

dragging Aragorn behind her.

"Eothain," Freda said. "Aragorn has been telling me about his adventures with the Rangers." Freda dragged her brother off to tell him

her stories. Mariell turned to her husband with an amused smile.

"What?" Aragorn said. "It was the only way I could keep her quiet." Mariell raised an eyebrow at him skeptically.

"Indeed," she said. Aragorn wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her.

"What were you and the King talking about for so long?" he asked her as they walked over to where Legolas and Gimli sat.

"He was telling me of my family heritage. On my human side that is. He's really a very kind man once you get to know him." Aragorn

kissed her again and they sat down. They ate a meager dinner of meat, bread and fruit. As the villagers bedded down for the night

Freda and Eothain came over to them. Freda crawled into Mariell's lap and Eothain sat beside her. Mariell smiled and stroked Freda's

hair.

"I don't like sleeping outside," the little girl said. "It's dark and scary and I hear all these noises"

"Shh," Mariell soothed her. "Everything is all right Freda. Nothing is going to happen to us. Try to sleep." Freda leaned against her chest  
but Mariell could tell she was still scared. Very quietly so she would not disturb anyone else Mariell began to sing.

Mariell finished the song and saw that both children were asleep. Carefully, so as not to wake them she laid them on the ground and

covered them with blankets.

"You're very good with them," a soft voice said beside her. It was Aragorn. Mariell smiled.

"They remind me of Frodo and me when we were young," she said wistfully.

"You are going to be a wonderful mother someday," he said sitting beside her and pulling her into his arms.

"Someday," Mariell said.


	24. The Warg Riders

Chapter 24 The Warg Riders

Mariell awoke the next morning to find Aragorn gone. She sat up and glanced around and saw him sitting with Legolas, Gimli, and the

King. She saw Eowyn sitting by herself and decided to join her cousin. The golden haired girl smiled as she came over and offered her

some fruit. They sat in companionable silence for a bit and then Eowyn broke the silence.

"So, where were you raised?" Eowyn asked her.

"In the Shire. I was raised by a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins"

"Hobbits," Eowyn said thoughtfully. "I've heard of hobbits but I've never met one. What are they like?" Mariell grinned. How to

describe such funny little folk?

"Well they are a great deal smaller than humans for one thing. They have curly hair, large hairy feet, and pointed ears. They have a great

passion for the brewing of ales and growing of pipe-weed. They love to eat. They eat at least six meals a day. They love to grow things;

they have a love of gardening. Very sheltered, though. They don't much concern themselves with the outside world. I remember being

thought something of an abomination. Very suspicious, hobbits are. I suppose that's why Bilbo was so good to me. The entire Shire

thought he was a bit odd. Always going off on wild adventures. I never wanted to go with him but Frodo always did"

"Who's Frodo?"

"Bilbo's nephew. He was like a brother to me. Growing up I thought that we'd always be together." A wave of sadness washed over

her. So much had changed in such a short time. She would have been so content to stay in the Shire with Frodo for the rest of her life.

And now here she was on her way to Helm's Deep and Frodo on his way to Mordor to destroy the ring.

"When did you meet Lord Aragorn?" her cousin asked. Mariell smiled.

"When Frodo and I discovered the One Ring we left the Shire immediately. We went to Bree to meet Gandalf. Gandalf was delayed

and so Aragorn met us there. At first I didn't trust him, but Frodo did. He took us to Rivendell. Frodo volunteered to take the ring to

Mordor. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and another man, who we lost in battle, pledged themselves to protect Frodo. Our cousins Merry and  
Pippin joined the fellowship also as well as our friend Sam. Eventually Frodo had to leave us; for fear that the ring would destroy us if

we stayed with him. The four of us went after the Urak Hai that took Merry and Pippin. We met Gandalf in Fangorn Forest and he told

us they were safe. Then he brought us to Edoras"

"But when were you and Aragorn married?" Eowyn asked, confused. Mariell could have hit herself with a log. How could she have

revealed so much? But she realized that she did not want to lie to her cousin.

"When we met Eomer and his men, Aragorn told them I was his wife to protect me. He was afraid that they might do something

unsuitable"

"Eomer would not have done such a thing," Eowyn said defensively, "but Aragorn was probably right. Some of my brother's men are a

bit reckless when it comes to women. One time this man Raman backed me into a corner and tried to kiss me. I was only seventeen at

the time. When Eomer found out he had a fit and nearly killed Raman. I doubt that the men would have tried anything with Eomer

around, but nevertheless"

"Yes," Mariell said. "So you and Aragorn are not really married?" Eowyn wondered.

"No, we are married. Gandalf married us the day we arrived in Edoras, though I knew that I loved him some time before that"

"My goodness," Eowyn said. "You really have not been married a long time"

"Two days," Mariell said thoughtfully.

"I did wonder that he lets you dress the way you do and fight with a sword. Women of Edoras are not permitted to fight." Mariell was

not surprised. "I wonder if uncle will let you fight," Eowyn said. "But if your husband permits it I suppose he will not say anything. He

won't like it but he won't say anything." Mariell nodded. She sincerely hoped that there would be no need for her to fight. But if danger

found them she would do what she had to. She ran her fingers over her pendant and glanced at Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Orcs could  
not kill her, she knew that much. If only everyone else were that lucky. 

As chilly as the night had been the day was that much hotter. Mariell had removed her cloak and pushed her sleeves to her elbows. She

lifted her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead. She'd tied her hair back into a knot at the nape of her neck for it was too hot to

wear down no matter how much Aragorn liked it. She had loaned her horse to a mother and her child and walked beside it leading

Freda by the hand. Ahead of them Gimli was telling Eowyn of dwarf maidens. Eowyn was laughing as she led Arod. She laughed even

harder as the horse broke into a sprint and sent its rider tumbling to the ground. Gimli attempted to laugh and claim he'd fallen off

deliberately as Eowyn helped him to his feet. She glanced up at Aragorn who rode Garulf with Eothain. He met her eye and smiled.

"Anything wrong?" she asked him for he seemed tense. "Legolas has been gone for quite a long time," Aragorn commented. Theoden

had asked the elf to scout ahead for danger. Mariell was certain that if there was any trouble Legolas would have come back by now.

Suddenly her ears picked up a strange sound that sent a chill up her spine. Aragorn picked up on her discomfort and quickly

dismounted his horse.

"What is it?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm not sure," she said. Beside her Freda seemed to sense something wrong but Mariell only stroked her hair. Two of Theoden's

guard rode towards where Legolas was perched. A deep growl and a horrible scream echoed through Mariell's head. Seeing the fear in  
his wife's eyes Aragorn ran to where the guards had gone. Mariell heard him call to Legolas.

"A scout!" Legolas shouted back. Mariell felt her heart stop. "What is it?" Theoden shouted to Aragorn.

"Wargs!" Aragorn shouted back. "We're under attack!" Cries of fear and panic broke out among to the villagers.

"Riders to your horses!" Theoden yelled. Mariell was torn. She could fight. Orcs could not hurt her. Theoden would need her on the

battlefield. But Freda's scared face made her hesitate. Aragorn hurried over to her. He seemed to sense her hesitation. He lifted Eothain  
from Garulf's back and handed him to Mariell.

"Help get everyone to Helms Deep," he said to her. She nodded. She pulled out her dagger and handed it to him.

"Be careful," she begged him. He leaned down and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss. Then he kicked Hasufel's sides and spurred

the horse into a gallop. Mariell turned and saw Eowyn attempting to keep everyone together and lead at the same time. She lifted

Eothain and Freda onto Garulf's back and led the horse to the crowd.

"Eowyn," she called.

"Stay together," Eowyn called out before turning to her.

"Do you know how to get to Helms Deep?" she asked her cousin. Eowyn nodded.

"Perhaps you should take the lead. I'll take the back to make sure no one gets lost"

"Good idea," Eowyn said hurrying to the front of the crowd. Mariell hung back guiding the people along until she was at the end of the

line. Together they managed to lead the people away from the battlefield. After walking for several hours they finally saw the fortress in

the close distance. Mariell breathed a sigh of relief, as did the rest of the villagers. She lifted Freda and Eothain down from Garulf's

back as they made their way through the gates. Mariell took in her surroundings. High stonewalls. It wasn't nearly as bad as Moria but

she got the same feeling of being packed in stone.

"Mama!" Freda suddenly shouted. Mariell turned and saw both children running toward a woman in her late thirties with dark gold hair.

She embraced her children and kissed their heads. Mariell smiled at the sight. Freda took her mother's hand and led her to Mariell.

"Mama, this is Mariell," Eothain said properly "she is the lady that has been taking care of us"

"My lady I am grateful to you," the woman said. "My name is Enola"

"I'm honored to meet you. You have very brave children."

"Make way for the king," a voice in the distance was heard.

"If you'll excuse me, please." Mariell hurried to the gates where Eowyn already stood. Her heart ached as she saw many of the men had  
been badly wounded. She was relieved when she saw that her uncle was unharmed. Her heart pounded in her chest as she searched the  
crowd for her husband.

"Mariell," Legolas's soft voice said beside her. Mariell turned to face the elf. She saw the grief in his eyes.

"You are unhurt?" she asked him.

"I am fine," he said his voice barely a whisper.

"Aragorn and Gimli?" she asked.

"Gimli is fine," he said his voice choking.

"Aragorn?" she asked. Somehow she already knew what Legolas would say. A single tear ran down the elf's cheek. He lifted his hand

and she saw that he held her dagger. The one she'd given to Aragorn.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "He was dragged off the cliff by a warg. He could not have survived." Mariell couldn't breathe. Though

the words echoed in her head she could not accept them. Her head seemed disconnected from the rest of her body as she shook it

back and forth.

"No," she said. Tears flowed down her cheeks but she was not aware of them.

"I'm sorry," Legolas said again as he wrapped his arms around her. Mariell felt as though she were choking. Aragorn could not be

dead. He could not be. No! No, no, no…

"NO!" Mariell screamed breaking away from Legolas's embrace. She ran from the gates and deep into the belly of Helms Deep. She

grabbed a stone pillar for support as her body collapsed under her. Sobs wracked her body. Her stomach twisted over on itself and she  
bent over retching. Aragorn couldn't be dead. He couldn't be. He could not die and leave her alone like this. He'd promised her.

Promised her that they would face this together. What was she to do now without him? How could she go on with him? She slid down

the pillar to sit on the floor. She leaned her head against her knees and her sobs lull her to sleep.

Her body felt weightless and her clothes and hair were different. In place of her tunic and trousers was a long flowing white gown. Her

hair was loose and flowing. Her scenery changed rapidly as she seemed to be flying. Out of the fortress and over the plains. Down the

cliffs to the fast flowing river. She was searching for him. She searched the river and the shore for a long time until finally she found him.

He lay on his back, eyes closed as if dead. She came quickly to his side and rested her hands against his chest. She leaned down and

kissed him tenderly.

"Diun re, nin meleth," she whispered. His eyes slowly opened and met hers. The moment their eyes met she felt herself be lifted away

from him…


	25. Back from the dead

Chapter 25 Back from the Dead Mariell opened her eyes and lifted her head. Her neck felt stiff and her arms and legs numb. She carefully got to her feet, stretching her cramped muscles. How did she come to be sleeping here against this pillar? Then she remembered. Grief had brought her here. Grief over Aragorn. She remembered coming to him in her dreams and seeing his eyes open. She would never see those eyes again. Never feel his lips upon hers, nor his strong arms around her.  
"Oh, Aragorn," she whispered leaning her head against the cold stone. "I should have been with you. I should have fought by your side. But I didn't. I just let you go to your doom. Why didn't I go with you? I would not have gotten killed." Guilt overwhelmed her as she fingered her pendant. Then guilt was replaced by anger. What was the point of being invulnerable if all of your friends, everyone you loved got killed. "Curse you Sauron and your evil!" she screamed slamming her fist into the pillar. She looked at her hand and saw the blood on her knuckles. Sauron's blood. "Curse you! I hate you!" she screamed. She continued to pound on the pillar until she a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pinned her arms to her sides.  
"Don't do this," Legolas said in her ear. "Aragorn would not want you to do this to yourself. You are part elf. Your grief will kill you if you let it"  
"I don't care if I die," she said through gritted teeth. Legolas forcefully turned her so that his eyes locked onto hers. It was then that she saw that the elf was not alone. Gimli, Theoden and Eowyn stood behind him sadness and concern filling their eyes.  
"Don't you ever say that," Legolas said fiercely. "We have not come all this way to lose you now. Aragorn was my friend as well as your husband Mariell and I miss him just as much as you do. But you cannot let your grief to consume you. I've already lost one friend and I will not lose another"  
"Nor will I," Gimli said. As though all her bones had turned to jelly, Mariell collapsed against Legolas her tears soaking his tunic"  
"Why is he gone?" she whispered. "Why? Why, why, why"  
"I don't know Mariell. Fate is cruel." Mariell's tears flowed until she had none left. Finally, she pushed away from Legolas and wiped her eyes.  
"I'm all right now," she said taking a deep breath.  
"You're exhausted," Theoden said. "Eowyn please take Mariell to lie down so she can rest"  
"That is not necessary uncle. I should be helping with the wounded, or something," Mariell said. The truth was she did not want to sleep for fear that her dreams would be filled with Aragorn. "Please my dear, indulge your uncle. I will feel better if you get some rest"  
"Very well," Mariell said, resigned. "For your sake, uncle"  
"Thank you my dear. Come Legolas, Gimli, we must discuss our strategies." Mariell allowed Eowyn to take her to a small room.  
"It's not much," Eowyn said. "But you should not be disturbed"  
"Thank you," Mariell said. Eowyn nodded and left her alone. Mariell lay down and the bed and found that she was in fact very tired. She allowed her eyes to drift shut.

Mariell must have fallen into a deep slumber for she felt extremely rested when she awoke. She did not know for how long she had slept but the view from her window said it was late in the day. She stood up and went to the window. It was a good view. She could see the gates and the plains far into the distance. She leaned her head against the windowpane. She should not be lingering here. She should be helping. After all she was a lady of Rohan. She laughed as she thought of it. She wondered what Lenore Proudfoot would say if she knew that Bilbo Baggins's ward was royalty. As she stood at the window she noticed something strange. Her brow furrowed as she saw the dark shape coming closer. It was a man on a horse. He was riding toward the fortress at a very fast pace. There was something about the way the rider sat atop his horse. It was familiar. The rider suddenly stopped and lifted his head. Mariell blinked several times to make sure she was not going batty. No, it was not possible she was seeing what she was thinking. Her emotions were playing with her mind. The rider continued his journey into the fortress. Mariell stepped away from the window her heart in her throat. She hurried from the room and down a flight of stairs. She stopped short as she saw him. He was alive! She could barely see him for Legolas stood in front of him but he was there. He raised his head and met her eyes. She could not seem to make her body move forward. The problem fixed itself as her husband moved toward her. She reached out her hands to touch him, afraid he wasn't' really there. Her hands met with a soft shirt and hard chest. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she moved her hands over his chest, hair, and finally his face.  
"You're alive," she said, the words sounding not like her voice. Aragorn took her hands and lifted them to his mouth. She blinked as he kissed her fingers. He was real. He was alive and standing there in front of her. Unable to hold back she flung herself into his arms.  
"You're alive, you're alive," she said over and over again.  
"Yes my love, I'm alive," Aragorn said kissing her hair.  
"Legolas told me…how?" she was stuttering like a fool.  
"You saved me," he said.  
"What"  
"I remember going off the cliff, and crying out your name as I fell. All I felt was pain and then nothing. It was like swimming in the darkness. But then I saw you. You were all in white floating above me. You kissed me and told me to live. After that I don't remember much but somehow Hasufel found me and I managed to get onto his back and he brought me here." Mariell's mouth fell open as she listened to her husband's tale. "My dream," she said in awe.  
"What?" Aragorn asked her.  
"I fell asleep and I dreamed that I was floating. I was searching for you and I found you. It was just like you said. How…?" Mariell's head was spinning. Then suddenly it was as clear as glass.  
"It wasn't a dream," she whispered.  
"You are becoming more like your mother everyday Mariell," Legolas said coming up behind them.  
"What are you talking about, Legolas?" Mariell asked.  
"The ability to astral project is a rare gift," Aragorn explained. "Possessed only by elves"  
"Though only a few elves can actually do it," Legolas remarked.  
"Astral project"  
"Yes," Aragorn said, "basically your body stays in one place and your mind travels to another. I've never seen it done till now"  
"You are full of surprises, Mariell," Legolas remarked. Astral projection. It was so strange. She'd never heard of it. Had she possessed this gift all her life? And if she had why was it only coming out now? So many questions.  
"This has been a very long day," Mariell said running her hand through her hair, which had come loose from its knot. "Oh by the way," she said to her husband punching him in the arm. Aragorn groaned.  
"Don't ever scare me like that again," Mariell said sternly.  
"Is this how you treat your poor beaten husband?" Aragorn asked her. "Yes," Mariell answered. "When he scares me half to death by getting dragged off a cliff. Let that be a reminder to you not to do it again"  
"Note taken," Aragorn said. "Now come here and kiss me." Mariell smiled and sealed her lips against his.  
"Much better," Aragorn said. "Now I have to see your uncle. The situation has become much more serious."

With the others following him Aragorn marched to the doors of Theoden's hall and pushed them open. The king sat on his throne speaking to his adviser Gamling. Both looked up with shocked faces as he strode into the room. The king stood up and approached him.  
"How is this possible?" he asked in astonishment. Aragorn glanced at Mariell out of the corner of his eye.  
"The Warg that dragged me off the cliff broke my fall." He noticed Mariell raise an eyebrow at him but she said nothing.  
"My Lord," Aragorn said hurriedly, "I have seen Saruman's army. It is headed for Helms Deep as we speak. An army of Urak Hai." "How large?" Theoden asked.  
"Ten thousand strong at least"  
"Ten thousand?" Theoden said stunned.  
"It is an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of men." There was silence in the hall as Theoden took in his words. Aragorn felt a hand on his shoulder and turned and saw Mariell beside him.  
"Let them come!" Theoden declared marching out of the hall. Aragorn rolled his eyes as he and the others followed the king. Aragorn knew that Theoden's pride would blind him to the direness of the situation. He had seen this army and he knew that the soldiers they had here could not defeat them. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms. Put men on the wall. No army has ever breached these walls"  
"These are not mindless orcs," Gimli spoke up. "These are Urak Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." Theoden was barking orders at his guards. Aragorn knew what he was going to do. Farmers, tradesman, children were to fight this army. He turned to look at his wife. She met his eyes and nodded. She knew what her uncle had in mind. So did Legolas and Gimli.  
"Saruman's army will pillage and burn. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls we will outlast them"  
"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or her villages. They come to destroy her people. Down to the last child." Theoden turned on Aragorn and seized him by the collar.  
"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end I would have it be such an end, so as to be remembered forever." Aragorn sighed. Gandalf had warned him of this. He was fighting the urge not to punch Theoden in the jaw. Was there nothing he could do to sway the king from this foolish action?  
"Send out riders my lord," Aragorn said desperately, "we must call for aid"  
"And who will answer?" the king said. "Elves? Dwarves? I am no so fortunate in friends as you"  
"Gondor will answer," Aragorn answered confidently.  
"Gondor," the king scoffed. "No my friend. I assure you we are quite alone"  
"Send word to Lord Elrond, uncle," Mariell said coming from behind him. "He has fought this kind of battle before. He will send help"  
"No my dear," Theoden said, "The elves of Rivendell will not help us." He stepped close to her.  
"Ordinarily, I would have you moved to the caves with the other women and children. But these are not ordinary times and you are not an ordinary woman"  
"The Uraks cannot hurt me," Mariell said, "and you will need every pair of hands you can get. I will fight." Theoden nodded.  
"If your husband will allow it, of course." Mariell turned and looked at him hard. He knew what she was thinking. When he'd seen her at the gate, he'd been shocked at her appearance. Her eyes had been red and puffy from crying, her face pale, and hair messy. She'd thought him dead and it had nearly destroyed her. He could not ask her to hide in the caves while he fought this battle that could not be won. He nodded.  
"She cannot be killed by the Uraks. We will need her"  
"You will join us then?" Theoden said.  
"I fight with you, my lord," Aragorn said.  
"And I as well," Legolas said.  
"And I," Gimli said.  
"Thank you," the king said. He then turned and yelled to Gamling.  
"Get the women and children into the caves"  
"My lord we need time to lay provisions…" Gamling was saying.  
"There is no time, war is upon us!" Aragorn sighed as the king disappeared. "You tried Aragorn," Gimli said. "He is a stubborn man"  
"What do we do now?" Legolas asked.  
"Get ready for battle," Aragorn answered.

Aragorn's stomach was in knots as he watched Theoden's "army" make ready for battle. Swords were being sharpened and bows and arrows passed out amongst the men and boys.  
"These are not warriors," Aragorn said sadly.  
"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli said.  
"Or too few," Legolas added. Aragorn glanced at Mariell who was showing a boy no more than twelve years old how to hold his sword. My beautiful, strong wife, he thought. I fear you will become a widow this night. Please Elbereth, he prayed silently, do not let her grief consume her.  
"They're scared," Legolas said. "You can see it in their eyes." All noise in the room suddenly ceased. Aragorn glared at Legolas. "And they should be scared," Legolas continued in elvish. "Three hundred against ten thousand"  
"They have a better chance here than at Edoras," Aragorn said trying to reassure the elf and himself.  
" Aragorn, they are all going to die"  
"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn snapped. He saw shock and hurt in Legolas's eyes. Unable to look any of them in the eye he turned and left the room. He walked out to the bridge and sat down against a pillar. All around him men were getting ready for battle. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and leaned back into his wife's embrace.  
"Is there any hope at all?" she asked him.  
"There is always hope," he whispered. Mariell rested her chin on his shoulder and he allowed himself to relax in her arms. He took her hand and thoughtfully stroked the ring, his ring, on her finger. As he gazed out at the plains, which he knew would be swarming with Urak Hai in a matter of hours, all he wanted to do was run. Just take his wife and run away to safety. But he knew he couldn't. He was the future king of men. He could not abandon Rohan in it's hour of need.  
"You could have asked Theoden to put me in the caves," Mariell said softly.  
"Theoden needs you on that wall. I don't have to worry about you getting hurt or killed"  
"But I do," she whispered.  
"We could run away," he said. "Leave Rohan to it's own fate"  
"You know we cannot," Mariell said. "Gandalf told me that my destiny was still before me. As Sauron's heir it seems only right that I should be here fighting against his forces. I don't know much about fate Aragorn. But I know that I am here now for a purpose. I cannot abandon my uncle, my people"  
"Nor I," Aragorn said. He slowly turned so that he could look at her.  
"If I am killed tonight," he said, "you must promise me that you will survive it." Tears flowed from her eyes as Mariell shook her head.  
"You must promise me," he said again. "If things turn for the worst, and it looks as though only you will survive, I want you to get the women and children to safety. Then go to Rivendell and take the ship to Valinor. You will be with your kin there. Promise me you will do this." Mariell threw her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder.  
"I promise," she said against his shoulder. "But I will not have to. We will survive this"  
"Yes," Aragorn said though he could not put as much enthusiasm into his words as he would have liked. "We will survive. This evil will be destroyed. Then you and I will go to the white city together. And I shall give you a proper wedding"  
"Yes," Mariell whispered. "We will survive this. We have to." Aragorn wrapped his hand around the back of her head and pulled her into an earth-shattering kiss. Into that kiss Aragorn put all his love, his desire, and everything he felt for his wife. When they parted, Mariell's eyes were flaming. Aragorn could feel his member straining against his pants. "Mariell," he whispered.  
"This way," she said, knowing full well what he wanted. She led him to a small room with a large bed. "It's not big," she said. "But we won't be disturbed." Aragorn shut the door behind them and latched it. He then pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely. "Aragorn," Mariell whispered as he kissed her neck, "we shouldn't be doing this now. The Uraks will be here soon"  
"To remind us what we're fighting for," he said lifting her tunic. Mariell nodded and in a matter of moments they were both naked and wrapped in each other's embrace. Aragorn savored every moment for he knew all to well that this could be the last time they would ever be together 


	26. Defending the Keep

Chapter 26 Defending the Keep

_Mariell watched as the men of Rohan attempted to keep back the orcs that were attacking the village. She winced as man after man  
was struck down. Then suddenly a tall woman in a white dress stepped forward. She seemed like a spirit rather than a flesh in blood  
person. She raised her arms above her head. The orcs did not even seem to see her. Her voice thundered as she spoke her spell.  
"Selendil, Jonales, Jonalir, Midawa. Falina, Elomin, Aleana, Yohnkar. Sali un corran, diala me rubima. Telith an un oran. Lineth nin  
Kingoris. Lineth del grili. Lineth delhala. Lineth del pietra. Lineth del Pietra"  
_

Mariell opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Aragorn getting dressed. "How long have I been asleep?" she said throwing back  
her covers and leaping from the bed.

"Only a few minutes," he said. They quickly got dressed and hurried to the armory. They spoke not a word as they prepared for battle.

Mariell thought about her dream as she sat sharpening Navia. Her mother was trying to tell her something, but what? She glanced over

at Aragorn who was sliding a mail shirt over his head. She thought about what she had promised him if he should fall. But he would not

fall this night. Somehow, in her deepest heart she knew this. She saw Legolas come silently into the room and hold up Aragorn's sword.  
She watched as the two old friends exchanged words.

"We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray," Legolas said. "Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Aragorn placed his fist

over his heart and then gripped Legolas's shoulder. Legolas returned the age-old gesture.

"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas," he said in elvish. Mariell stood and joined the two of them. She placed a hand on either of their

shoulders. Legolas turned his gaze on her and covered her hand with his own.

"If I fall this night," he said to her, "please tell Arwen that I love her. Do not let her despair." Mariell felt her throat constrict painfully. So  
many promises to keep should her companions fall. Did they have no hope at all?

"I will," she said squeezing his hand. The three of them turned as Gimli shuffled into the room dragging his mail coat along the floor.

"It's a little tight across the chest," the dwarf grumbled. Mariell bit her lip and tried not to grin. Suddenly a noise was heard. It was the

sound of a horn.

"That is no orc horn!" Legolas exclaimed running from the room. Aragorn, Gimli, and Mariell followed him. They ran to the gate where

a large army of two hundred armed elves stood. A tall blonde elf stepped forward and addressed the king. Mariell recognized him as

one of the elves from Lorien. Haldir.

"How is this possible?" the king asked.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. Long ago men and elves fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance." Aragorn

rushed forward and embraced the elf.

"You are most welcome my friend," he said. Mariell felt as though a warm hand had just caressed her back. There was still hope.

The elven archers stood at the front. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were down there with them. Mariell made her way along the back wall  
trying to find a place where she would be able to see.

"Mariell," a young voice said beside her. Mariell turned to see Eothain standing behind her, in full Rohan armor, holding a sword.

"Eothain," Mariell said in shock. "What are you doing here"

"The king's guard told me I had to fight. Freda and my mother are in the caves." Mariell felt as though she were choking. As she looked  
around she saw many young boys. How many of them would die?

"Eothain," she said urgently, "I want you to stay with me. No matter what you don't leave my side"

"Yes Mariell," he said. She could see that his lip was quivering. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Courage," she whispered. "Courage." Her pulse jumped as a rumble of thunder was heard. The rain soon followed the thunder. It

poured down on all of them drenching them. It seeped through Mariell's tunic and soaked her hair. All of this was lost on her though.

For out of the shadows came the Urak Hai. So many of them. They all looked the same to her. Big, ugly beings with only one thought

on their minds. Death. They were coming to kill them all. She swallowed hard as the Uraks let out a mighty roar.

"Show them no mercy," she heard Aragorn shout in elvish. "For you shall receive none!" No mercy. Mariell gripped her sword hard

and laid her hand across her pendant.

"Riun de linowet gaia," she whispered.

"What did you say?" Eothain asked beside her.

"I was asking the gods to be with us this night," Mariell said.

"I hope they heard you," the boy said. Mariell managed a small smile. Below her Aragorn ordered bows to be drawn. In one fluid

motion the elves drew their bows.

"Fire!" Aragorn yelled. She saw the arrows fly toward the Uraks. All hit their mark and several Uraks went down. But not enough. The

Uraks returned fire and Mariell winced as she watched several men and elves fall. She saw the Uraks on ladders being lifted up toward

the walls.

"Stay behind me," she said to Eothain as she prepared for battle. The first Urak landed a few feet from her and she wasted no time

slicing its head off. She stabbed another as it advanced on her. They kept coming and coming and Mariell continued to fight. Her arms

grew weary but she continued to fight. Her vision blurred as she killed one Urak after another. All around her the men fought bravely. It

seemed as though Rohan was holding it's own. Then out of the corner of her eye Mariell saw a large horde of Uraks marching to the

outer wall covered by their shields. She didn't know what they were up to but it could not be good.

"Aragorn!" she screamed. Below her husband's eyes met hers. She gestured wildly to the Uraks. Aragorn looked and saw them. He

directed the archers to redirect their fire but it was fruitless. Then to her horror she saw the shields part and one Urak carrying a large

cauldron, which was sparking, raced toward the wall. "Take him down Legolas!" Aragorn shouted. Mariell did not see if the shot

Legolas fired killed the Urak for she was distracted by a large Urak overpowering Eothain. She hurried to the boy's side and stabbed

the Urak. She whirled around as she heard a loud explosion. "No!" she cried as she watched the wall crumble. Several men including

Aragorn and Gimli fell with the wall. Mariell sighed with relief as she saw that Aragorn was all right. But her relief was short lived. The

walls had been breached. It wouldn't be long before the keep would fall. But till that happened Mariell continued to fight. One by one

the Uraks fell under her sword. One particularly large Urak snuck up behind her and stabbed her through the leg. Mariell bit back the

pain and pulled the blade from her leg and stabbed the Urak with it. She went on fighting the pain in her leg quickly fading. She heard

the shouts of fall back but she refused to budge.

"Mariell!" Eothain shouted. Mariell turned and saw an Urak pushing him into a corner. She fought her way through a mass of Uraks

trying to get to the boy. The Urak raised his sword and Mariell flung herself in front of it.

She screamed as the blade was driven into her body. She staggered backwards, the intense pain overwhelming her momentarily. Then

with a cry of rage she yanked the sword from her body and stabbed the Urak through his skull.

"Mariell," Eothain's scared voice said. "Are you all right"

"I'm fine," she gasped. She patted the astonished boy's cheek. She yanked him behind her quickly as more Uraks advanced on them.

At one point she felt a hand on her arm and spun quickly to kill what had grabbed her. She stayed her hand when she saw it was

Legolas. "I saw you get stabbed," he said, firing arrows as he spoke.

"I'm fine," she shouted back, lopping of a head and stabbing through a broad shield. "Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Thirty-four Uraks," he said. "Gimli only has thirteen." Mariell managed to smile even as she took down another Urak.

"Where's my husband?" she yelled.

"Down there somewhere," Legolas yelled. "Look out!" Mariell looked up and saw a large anchor coming toward her and Eothain. She

grabbed him and Legolas grabbed both of them. The three of them just managed to roll out of the way as the anchor came crashing

down.

"They're trying to pull down the wall," Mariell shouted scrambling to her feet.

"We must cut off their forces," Legolas said. "There." He pointed to a rope connected to the wall. He knocked his bow and fired,

severing the line. Mariell saw another line and hurried to it, chopping it down with her sword. As she looked over the wall she saw

Aragorn and Gimli surrounded by Uraks. Legolas hurried to her, the rope he'd severed wrapped around his arm.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted throwing the rope over the side of the wall. Aragorn grabbed Gimli and then grabbed onto the rope.

Together Legolas and Mariell hauled them up the wall. As he came closer Mariell reached out and grabbed Aragorn's arm and hauled

him toward her. For a moment it didn't matter that they were in the middle of a losing battle. He was alive! She quickly embraced him.

He kissed her quickly on the lips and then pulled her away from the wall.

"The walls have been breached. They're coming in." The full force of his words hit her like an icy wave. "Fall back!" voices around her

shouted.

"To the keep"

"We must go!" Aragorn shouted. Mariell started to follow but then she remembered something.

"Eothain," she gasped. "Eothain!" She ran through the Uraks and the men who were rushing into the keep. She had to find him!

"Mariell!" Aragorn shouted at her. "Come on!" She ignored him and kept searching. She would not leave Eothain behind. Her eyes

widened as she saw him in front of her battling an Urak three times his size! She rushed to help him but was pushed back by the fleeing

men.

"Eothain!" she shouted pushing her way through the crowds. In horror she saw the Urak slash Eothain across the belly.

"No!" she shouted. Rage boiled inside her as she watched the Urak raise his sword to finish what he'd started. With all her strength

Mariell ripped her dagger from her belt and threw it. It landed between the Uraks eyes and he fell. Mariell rushed to Eothain's side. The  
wound was very bad.

"My Lady," he whispered. "I think I shall die." "No," Mariell shook her head.

"Tell mother and Freda I love them," he gasped. Hot blinding tears flowed down Mariell's cheeks as she cradled him against her. It was  
too much, too unfair. He was only a boy. He could not die.

"Lineth del Pietra," Mariell whispered. The words on her pendant, "protect from darkness". In a fit of fury Mariell ripped her pendant

from her neck and laid it on the boys chest. She knew she was leaving herself vulnerable but she didn't care. Why should she be

invincible while this child died? Mariell's eyes widened in astonishment as Eothain's wound began to close. He gasped and opened his

eyes.

"What happened?" he said softly looking up at her. Mariell's heart swelled with joy. It had worked. Now if she could only extend this

protection to the entire army. Then it hit her. The dream. That was what her mother had been trying to tell her. Now if she could just

make it work.

"Mariell," Eothain said. "What's going on?" With new determination Mariell rose to her feet. She handed Eothain to a passing warrior.

"Get him to the keep," she ordered. "Yes my lady," the guard said. Eothain looked at her strangely.

"I can't leave you," he said.

"You have to," Mariell said. "I'll be all right you must get to safety. Now!" Mariell turned away from the fleeing guard who carried

Eothain away and faced the Uraks who advanced upon her. She placed her pendant around her neck and closed her eyes. She felt

herself fall backwards onto the stone and darkness took her for a moment. She opened her eyes and found herself weightless. She

turned and saw her own body lying on the stone. Not dead, just on a different plane. She moved forward and floated down to the

ground landing amongst the Uraks. They did not even see her. She closed her eyes, raised her arms and began to chant.


	27. Victory

Chapter 27 Victory

Aragorn grunted as he lifted the large boulder to brace the door. It would not last long, the Uraks would break down the door in a

matter of minutes. He was worried, for he had not seen Mariell since she went to look for Eothain. But he could not think about that

now.

"It is over," Theoden said from where he leaned against the wall, his hand clutching his wounded arm. "The fortress is breached."

Aragorn turned to the king furiously.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it, they still defend it." The king looked away from him. Aragorn grabbed

Gamling.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out?" he asked. "Is there no other way"

"There is one passage," the guard said. "Through the mountains. But they will not get far the Uraks are too many." Suddenly a voice

filled the air.

_"Lindela, Selendil, Jonales, Jonalir. Midawa. Falina, Elomin, Aleana, Yohnkar"  
_  
It was Mariell's voice.

"Aragorn, you must come see this," Legolas called. Aragorn rushed to the elf's side and peered out a small hole in the wall. There

standing amongst the Uraks was Mariell, looking as she did when she'd come to him at the bottom of the cliff.

_" Sali un corran, diala me rubima"  
_  
"I summon the powers of my ancestors," Legolas translated.

_" Telith an un corran. Lineth nin Kingoris.  
_  
"Fill this place with your power. Protect my brothers"

"_ Lineth del grili. Lineth delhala. Lineth del pietra. Lineth del Pietra…."_

"Protect from harm. Protect from evil. Protect from darkness."

"She is expanding the pendant's power. So that it may encompass all of us." At that moment a sword broke through the wall and

stabbed Aragorn in the chest.

"Aragorn!" Legolas cried pulling him back. In shock Aragorn reached down and felt the wound.

"I'm not hurt"

"The spell," Legolas said. "It is protecting all of us"

"So much death," the king moaned. "What can men do in these times?" Aragorn stood and faced the king.

"Ride out with me. Mariell's spell is protecting us from harm. Now is the time to ride out and meet them"

"The sun is rising," Gimli said. Aragorn looked toward the window, Gandalf's words echoing in his mind.

"Yes," Theoden said. "Let this be the hour in which we draw swords together. The horn of Halhammahand shall sound one last time"

"Yes!" Gimli shouted. They grabbed their horses and mounted quickly. Outside they could still hear Mariell chanting.

"Forth Eorlingas! " Theoden cried. "Charge!" They rode out into the Uraks knocking them down as they went. The Uraks stabbed

back but all wounds received healed in a matter of seconds. Up the hill Aragorn saw Gandalf. Behind him were Eomer and the rest of

the Rohirrim. They charged down the hill and into the protection that Mariell had created. The Uraks, who now realized they were

outnumbered and that their foes were invulnerable, dropped their weapons and began to retreat until every last one of them was gone.

"Victory!" shouted the king. Shouts of victorious joy filled the fortress. Aragorn dismounted from his horse and walked toward Mariell's  
image. She stood for a moment looking at him, then vanished. Aragorn frantically raced into the keep and up to the wall where he had

last seen her. Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Theoden, and Gandalf followed him. He searched through the corpses of men and Uraks until at

last he saw a red tunic. He hurried to his wife's still form and cradled her in his arms. She was alive. He ran his fingers down her face

willing her to wake up. Finally her eyes opened and she stared at him with a faraway look.

"Did we win?" she said softly.

"It's over," he told her. "You saved us all Mariell." She smiled weakly. The others joined them at that moment.

"Hello, Gandalf," Mariell said softly. "I've fulfilled my destiny"

"You did well, my dear," the wizard said. "Your mother would be very proud." Mariell smiled again and slowly her eyes drifted closed.

Aragorn was frightened and desperately felt for a pulse. She couldn't leave him now. Not after everything they had fought for.

"Mariell," he cried desperately.

"She's is alive, Aragorn," Gandalf assured him. "Let her sleep. She has had a very trying day." 


	28. A New Dawn

Chapter 28 A New Dawn

_Mariell drifted for what seemed like forever. She was aware of neither time nor feeling. Ahead of her she saw a bright white light. She was momentarily blinded and then she felt warm all over. She blinked as she saw several figures move toward her. Their image was blurry then became clear. There were several elves, some with dark hair others with fair hair. She didn't know why but she felt very safe in their presence. She gasped as they parted and her mother walked toward her. Lindela smiled at her and took her hands. "Hello, my darling daughter"  
"Mother," Mariell gasped, tears running down her face.  
"You've made me so proud Mariell. You did what none of your ancestors has ever been able to accomplish." Mariell heard these words and realized as she looked at the other elves, that they were her ancestors. "I'm dead," she whispered.  
"No," Lindela said shaking her head. "Your time has not yet come to join us. There is still much you have to do. The battle for Helm's Deep is over, but the battle for Middle Earth is just beginning. Sauron will not take this defeat lightly. His wraith will be great. His eye now turns to Gondor"  
"Gondor," Mariell gasped. "Aragorn"  
"Yes," her mother said. "The pendant still protects you but it will not save Gondor. You are their queen. They will need you as will your husband"  
"I will fight for them," Mariell said with determination. "I am not afraid"  
"I know, my darling. You will not be alone. Your ancestors shall be with you." She leaned forward and kissed Mariell's forehead. A bright light shone and Mariell closed her eyes…  
_  
Mariell opened her eyes slowly. She saw that she was in the room she and Aragorn had been given at Edoras. Turning her head she

saw Aragorn, his head resting near her hand. Her husband's eyes were closed. A small smile formed at her mouth as she reached out

and stroked his cheek. With a start he awoke. When he saw that she was awake, a huge grin broke out across his face. He took her

hand and kissed it softly.

"You are awake," he said.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"About six days"

"When did we get back here to Edoras"

"We arrived here yesterday. You slept through the entire journey. I was worried that you would never wake up. The protection spell

must have taken much from you." Mariell looked away as she remembered.

"It just all seemed so hopeless, and then suddenly I just knew what I had to do. I remember floating over the Uraks; they did not even

see me. Then I was just in a trance, the words flowing from me. Then I was back in my body, on the wall and you were with me. Then

nothing." She decided to keep what her mother had told her to herself for the time being.

"You saved us, Mariell. Rohan's people owe their lives to you." Mariell felt a tear at her eye.

"I couldn't save everyone though could I?" She saw the sadness in her husband's eyes and that was enough confirmation for her.

"How many were lost?" she asked.

"Several," Aragorn said. "Too many. Men, elves, boys. Haldir was killed"

"Oh Aragorn I'm so sorry. I know he was a friend of yours"

"Yes," he said. "He will be missed." She reached up and gently stroked his cheek.

"But we are alive," Aragorn said his tone lightening. "Everyone had been worried about you. They will be pleased to see that you are

awake." Aragorn helped her out of bed and into a robe. He led her down a long hallway to the grand hall. She clung to his arm for her

legs were a bit shaky. Those in the grand hall ceased their conversation as they entered. Mariell smiled as she saw her friends and

family. Eowyn came forward and hugged her tight.

"I'm so glad you're awake," Eowyn said. "We were all starting to worry"

"Well," Mariell said. "I assure you I am fine." Aragorn led her further and Theoden took her hand and kissed her forehead.

"My dear brave niece," Theoden said. "We owe you everything." Mariell shook her head.

"The victory was not mine alone," she said. She noticed a man behind the king. This man looked very familiar.

"Eomer," she greeted him. He came forward and took her hand. "It is good to finally meet you cousin. I'm sorry our first meeting was a

bit hostile"

"All is forgiven," Mariell said. Her grin widened as she saw Legolas. The elf met her eyes and she saw a hint of a smile cross his face.

Aragorn led her to stand in front of the elf.

"You look well, nin mellon," she said. She leaned very close and whispered in his ear.

"What was the final count?" Legolas smiled.

"Forty-three"

"You only had forty-two," Gimli protested gruffly. "The last one was already dead." Mariell chuckled to herself. The battle it seemed

had not changed the two of them at all. Mariell looked up then and saw Gandalf smiling at her. She nodded to the wizard, but then her

attention was caught by two small forms behind him. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock as she took in Merry and  
Pippin.

"Mariell!" they both exclaimed, running to her. Mariell let go of Aragorn's arm and dropped to her knees, pulling them both to her.

"Merry, Pippin," she exclaimed. "I'm so glad to see you. How did you get here"

"We found these two rascals sitting a top a fence surrounding Isengard," Gimli said.

"Isengard?!" Mariell exclaimed.

"Yes," Gandalf said. "Apparently these two little hobbits assisted in the destruction of the tower. And the end of Saruman's power"

"Isengard is no more? Saruman is defeated? My goodness, so much has happened while I was asleep"

"This victory is great indeed," Gandalf said. "But the war is not over. Saruman may be defeated, but Sauron still lives"

"That is for tomorrow," Theoden declared. "Tonight we shall feast in honor of our victory and those who brought it to be."

After spending several hours catching up with Merry and Pippin, Mariell retired to her room to get ready for the feast. She slipped out

of her robe and ran a damp cloth over her body. She ran her hand over the tight scar on her belly; all that remained from where the

Urak had stabbed her through the stomach. She had other scars from the battle on her legs and arms. She heaved a sigh. Her body had

become so damaged and worn since leaving the shire. "You're beautiful," Aragorn said behind her causing her to jump. She hadn't

heard him come into the room.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Just a few minutes."

"You should no better than to sneak up on me without making a sound. I might mistake you for an orc and stab

you." As she spoke she moved closer to him till she was in his arms.

"I was mesmerized," he said. She sighed and leaned against his shoulder.

"One more battle, one more scar," she said. Aragorn kissed the top of her head.

"Scars fade in time," he said. "You just have to let them." "Perhaps," she whispered. "I fear there are only more scars to come. Gandalf

was right, you know. It's not over yet"

"I know," he said. "But as your uncle said, that is for tomorrow. Tonight we honor those who have fallen and celebrate those that still

live. And we best get ready. Your uncle will never forgive us if we are late to the feast." Mariell sighed with pleasure as she lifted the

new green tunic Eowyn had brought her over her head. It was a relief to get out of the red tunic she'd been wearing since leaving the

shire. She pulled on a pair of clean trousers and ran a wooden comb through her hair. For the first time in a long time she felt fresh and

clean. The only thing that didn't change was the pendant around her neck. Finally ready, she took Aragorn's arm and they went to the

grand hall. The feast was already underway when they entered. Every table was filled to the brim with Rohan's people. She saw Eothain  
sitting with his mother and sister and she smiled at him. The boy smiled back and gave her a little wave. Eowyn came up to both of them  
and handed them each a cup. Mariell took hers gratefully and sipped at the ale, letting it burn its way down to her belly. Aragorn left her

side to go converse with Gandalf. As she and Eowyn moved through the hall, the men stopped and thumped on their tables as she

passed.

"They are paying homage to you, cousin," Eowyn explained. "For all of Rohan knows that it is you whom we owe the victory to." "The

victory is not mine alone," she said. "It belongs to all of us"

"You are too modest cousin," Eowyn said. "Aragorn has told me that it was your spell that protected them. Though I do not quite

understand how you did it"

"I'm not sure myself," Mariell confessed.

"Well whatever you did," Eowyn said. "Rohan is grateful to you. Our hope has been restored." Mariell smiled as her cousin kissed her

cheek. A commotion caught her attention and she moved through the room towards it. She could not help laughing as she saw Merry

and Pippin dancing on the table while the people cheered them on.

"You can drink your fancy ales! You can drink them by the flagon! But the only brew for the brave and truuuuuueee, comes from the

Green Dragon!" The people laughed as the hobbits sang the old drinking song of the Shire. She saw Aragorn standing next to Gandalf

and moved to his side. His arms easily wrapped around her and she leaned back against him. In his arms she felt as though no harm

could touch her. It was as though all of reality just disappeared leaving only him.

"No news of Frodo," Aragorn said softly. Her spine stiffened at the mention of her brother's name. With everything that had happened

in the last few days she had not thought of him. Now her mind filled with him and her heart twisted painfully in her chest.

"None," Gandalf said sadly.

"We still have time," Aragorn said. "Every day Frodo gets closer to Mordor."

"What makes you think Frodo is still alive?" Gandalf asked.

"He is alive," Mariell said. "I know he is." Aragorn's arms tightened around her and she drew strength from his embrace.

"Yes," Gandalf said. "Yes, he's still alive." Legolas appeared at that moment and gestured for Aragorn to come to him. Giving Mariell a

final squeeze he left them to speak to the elf.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Gandalf asked her. Mariell sighed.

"I should have gone with him, Gandalf. I shouldn't have let him go alone"

"He does not go alone. Sam is with him. Sam will let no harm fall on Frodo." "Dear Sam," Mariell whispered. It did make her feel better  
knowing that Sam was with Frodo.

"It should have been me, Gandalf. Frodo should never have had to bear this burden"

"Do not regret your decision to let him go, Mariell. There are other forces at work than that of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring.

Which means that Frodo was also meant to have it. You, Mariell, were meant for a different path. To fight against Sauron, to save your

people. Can you truly say that everything that has transpired since leaving Frodo has been horrible?" As Mariell thought about Gandalf's  
words she looked over where Aragorn was speaking to Legolas.

"No," she said. "Not all horrible." Gandalf smiled and nodded at her. Mariell's attention was diverted from her husband at that moment

when Pippin fell off the table and into her arms.

"May I have this dance?" the slightly inebriated hobbit said looking up at her.


	29. A vision of things to come

Chapter 29 A Vision of Things to Come

The festivities soon died down and Mariell and Aragorn retired to their room. Though she'd received much more sleep than he had, her

husband did not seem the least bit fatigued. In fact he seemed to be in a rather playful mood. The moment their door closed he swept

her into his arms and kissed her full on the mouth. He dropped her onto the bed and came down on top of her. Mariell giggled as he

began kissing her neck. "You're in a quite a mood," she said.

"I'm celebrating," he said. Mariell giggled as Aragorn came down on top of her . Mariell muffled her cries against Aragorn's mouth as he made love to her bringing her pleasure to the highest platuea. They held tightly to each other until they

had come down from their peak. Aragorn rolled over onto his back and pulled her against his side.

"You should sleep," she said as she played with the hairs on his chest.

"I am not tired," he said getting up. He pulled on his pants, shirt and boots.

"Legolas stands watch," he said. "I'm going to go check on him." Mariell nodded and leaned back against the pillows. She felt a bit

chilly and pulled the blankets tighter over her chin. When that did not help she got out of bed and pulled on her clothes. Even that did

not take away the cold child that crawled up her spine. It was though there was some sort of evil presence in the room. She reached up

to her pendant and squeezed it hard. There was something not right. Then in a flash she knew. He was here! Sauron! She hurried from

the room and down the hall. She heard yelling in the distance and hurried toward the sound. She saw Legolas and Aragorn hurry into a

room and ran to catch up with them. Her breath caught in her throat as she beheld the sight. Pippin was on the floor struggling with what  
appeared to be a ball of fire. She knew what it was. Gandalf had told her about the palantiri stones and how Pippin had been too

intrigued when they had found one in the ruins of Isengard. Aragorn ran forward and yanked it from Pippin's grasp. The ball of fire

turned its attack on Aragorn. Mariell went to help him but Legolas held her back.

"You cannot let him see you!" he shouted at her. Gandalf moved toward Aragorn quickly and wrapped the stone in cloth. Aragorn fell

backwards as the stone left his hands. Mariell and Legolas both rushed to his side. He wasn't' hurt.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snapped. That was when they all realized that Pippin lay still, comatose. Gandalf rushed to the hobbit and

spoke a few words in elvish. Pippin's eyes blinked and he looked at Gandalf.

"Oh Gandalf," he whimpered. "Forgive me." "Look at me," Gandalf demanded. "What did you see"

"A tree. A white tree. It was burning"

"Minas Tirith. Did you see Minas Tirith"

"He saw me. He asked me my name. I did not answer"

"Did you tell him about Frodo?" Gandalf demanded.

"No," Pippin whispered. Then he closed his eyes and turned away. Gandalf turned to look at them.

"This is very serious indeed."

The king listened as Gandalf told him of what Pippin had seen. Mariell watched the king's reaction with nervous tension.

"There was truth in Pippin's eyes. He did not tell Sauron of the ring. He is a fool, but an honest fool." Mariell looked over at Pippin. The  
hobbit was looking downcast at the floor. Merry stood behind him his hand on Pippin's shoulder.

"This glimpse of the future has given us an advantage over the enemy. Sauron's defeat at Helm's Deep has shown him that men are not

as weak as he had thought. He knows that the heir of Elendil lives. He will not risk the race of man uniting under one banner. He will

strike hard at Gondor." Mariell felt Aragorn tense beside her. She reached out and took his hand, trying to bring him what comfort she

could. His hand was cold in hers.

"Where was Gondor in our hour of need?" Theoden asked. "Why should we help them when they did not aid us"

"I will go to warn them," Aragorn said.

"No," Gandalf said. "I will go myself and I won't be going alone." The wizard's eye turned and fixed on Pippin.

Within the hour, Gandalf was hurrying to the stables with the hobbits. Aragorn watched as Merry scolded Pippin. Mariell came to his

side and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It is for the best," she said. "Pippin isn't safe here. Sauron will think he has the ring. I can't expand the pendant's power again. If we go  
to war I will not be able to protect everyone"

"It should be me going," Aragorn said. "I am Gondor's king"

"And you will do much more for Gondor by staying here and rallying troops to her aid"

"Theoden will not send Rohan to Gondor's aid. You've seen how stubborn he is once he makes up his mind about something"

"You forget, husband of mine, I am made of the same stuff Theoden is. I am not so easily put off." Aragorn smiled a little at that. He

saw Shadowfax run from the stable with Gandalf and Pippin on his back. Merry was rushing from the stable and up to the watchtower.

He looked very upset. Aragorn hurried after the hobbit and met him at the top.

"He and I haven't been apart since we were born," Merry whimpered. "What if something happens to him? What if I never see him again"

"You mustn't give up hope, Merry," Aragorn tried to comfort him. "Hope is all we have to hold on to"

"I can't just sit here anymore, Aragorn. I want to do something to help the fight against our enemy"

"I'm sure you will, Merry," Aragorn said squeezing his shoulder.


	30. A Light in the Dark

Chapter 30 A Light in the Dark

It had been three days since Gandalf left with Pippin. Aragorn had been doing everything he could to try and convince Theoden to aid

Gondor. But it was to no avail. Mariell was worried about him. A dark shadow was in his eyes. She saw him fighting a battle inside

himself and no matter how she tried to help him he was determined to fight alone. She decided that if her uncle would not listen to

Aragorn, she would have to make him listen to her.

"Gondor needs our help uncle," she implored him.

"Your husband was unsuccessful and so he sends you to appeal to me?" Theoden snapped at her. His words stung but she was

determined not to back down.

"I am here of my own accord," she said. "Uncle why are you being so stubborn"

"Why should I send my troops to aid a city that would not aid us"

"Don't make the same error they did. Don't abandon those in need"

"Do you really think that Rohan could possibly stop Sauron's army? No, my dear, we would only be going to our deaths"

"If Sauron's army takes control of Gondor he will send us to our deaths anyway. Every victory for Sauron is a defeat for all Middle

Earth"

"I will not order my men to their deaths," Theoden said.

"You were more than willing to send children to fight when the threat was on you!" Mariell snapped. She knew she was being

disrespectful but her uncle's attitude was enraging her.

"Cousin!" Eomer snapped at her. "You are out of line." Mariell shook her head and turned to leave. She reached the door and turned

back staring at the king defiantly.

"If this is the courage of the Eorlingas, then I am ashamed to call myself one." She slammed the door behind her and stormed out of the

hall.

"Mariell," Eowyn called running up from behind her. "I heard what you said." Mariell immediately regretted her harsh words.

"I spoke in anger and frustration," she said. "I will apologize to our uncle later but right now I'm too furious"

"You spoke with so much passion in there," Eowyn said thoughtfully. "I sense this battle is personal for you"

"If Sauron takes control, it will affect everyone," Mariell said.

"Especially you?" Eowyn asked raising a brow.

"What do you mean?" Mariell asked.

"Perhaps you are so determined to overcome the evil in your blood that you will do anything in your power to fight against it." Mariell

stopped walking and turned to face her cousin. She saw no contempt in the older woman's eyes, only concern.

"It is true," Mariell confessed. "Ever since I learned of my heritage I have been trying to overcome it; to prove to myself that I am not

evil. But that is not the reason why Gondor's welfare is so important to me"

"Why then?" Eowyn asked.

"This," she said holding up her left hand; the hand that held Aragorn's ring. "Aragorn is the rightful king of Gondor, and so in making my

vows to him I have also pledged my life to Gondor. I cannot turn my back on them"

"You are very brave, cousin," Eowyn said with admiration in her voice. "I admit I envy you for being allowed to defend your country.

All I am permitted to do is tend to the wounded"

"That too is an honorable task," Mariell said quickly. "There are other ways to serve your people other than picking up a sword."

Mariell knew that Eowyn wanted to be a soldier. She knew that it was only by physical force that Theoden had managed to keep her

from joining the battle for Helm's Deep.

"But it is so frustrating!" Eowyn snapped. "I can wield a sword just as well as Eomer, yet he is allowed to fight while I must stay in a

cage"

"When I turned fifteen, Gandalf brought me this sword for my birthday," Mariell said resting her hand on Navia, which hung at her hip.

"I was very surprised at the gift. I couldn't imagine ever having to use it against another being. But since leaving the Shire, I have used it

more on more foes than I care to count. Eowyn," she paused to put a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Don't be in a hurry to rush into

battle." Eowyn nodded and they parted company. Mariell wondered around the village for a while looking for Aragorn. It was dusk

when she found him sitting against a hut staring out to the mountains. Heaving a large sigh she plopped down next to him. "I take it you

were unable to persuade your uncle," he said. "His pride is stronger than I thought," she muttered.

"You tried your best my love. I could not ask for more than that"

"But it is not enough," she said. "You know what Pippin saw. Gondor will fall if we do not stop it"

"We?" he asked her looking down at her.

"Of course," she said. "You're Gondor's king, Aragorn. As your wife, that makes me Gondor's queen. And a queen's duty is to look

after her people." Aragorn chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Mariell asked.

"We've been married less that a month, and all ready you have assumed the responsibilities of a queen. I have been heir to the throne all  
my life, and in my entire twenty-eight- years I have never once wanted to accept my birthright." Mariell craned her neck to look at him.

"Twenty-eight?" she said. He chuckled again.

"You never did ask me my age," he said.

"I never thought much about it," she admitted. She ran her hands over his and gently touched the smooth leather on his wrists. Boromir's  
vambraces. Her heart felt heavy as she remembered the man's dying plea.

"Do not let the White City fall." When she'd stood before the king and begged him to help Gondor it was not only for her husband. It

was also for a man who had saved her life. Of course, she knew now, that that Urak would not have been able to kill her, but she

hadn't known that at the time and neither had Boromir. "You still think about him don't you?" Aragorn asked her. "Yes," she said.

"Don't you"

"There has not been a day I have not thought of him and the promise I made him." She sat up and looked at him.

"Why do you fear your birthright?" He sighed and looked away.

"The blood that flows in my veins is the same as the one who allowed the ring to survive. If not for him we would live in peace now

without this dark shadow hanging over our heads"

"But you are not Isildur," Mariell said. Aragorn sighed. Then he looked off into the distance for a moment and sprang to his feet.

"Aragorn?" Mariell said, in surprise. Aragorn didn't answer but turned and broke into a run. Confused she ran after him. She followed

him toward the steps and up to the grand parlor. Aragorn pushed the doors open and ran to the throne where Theoden sat. Mariell

stumbled in after him, out of breath.

"The watch towers are lit!" he shouted. "Gondor is calling for aid." Mariell, Aragorn, Eomer, Eowyn, Merry, Gamling, and everyone

else in the room were silent as they watched the king. Theoden met her eyes and then looked at Aragorn.

"And Rohan will answer!" A huge grin spread across Mariell's face. Theoden wasted no time and began giving his orders. Within the

hour, Theoden had dispatched riders in all directions to rally all the men able to fight to Dunharrow. Mariell felt a sense of renewed

determination as the troops made ready to depart. "Mariell," Eothain called running after her, his mother and Freda not far behind.

Mariell's heart softened as she looked at the boy.

"You ride to Dunharrow?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said. Eothain looked as though he were going to cry.

"Will I ever see you again?" Mariell went to her knees, and embraced the boy. "I don't know Eothain," she said. "But I want you to

promise me, that no matter what, you will be brave"

"I will be brave," he said. She embraced him one more time. He let go and Freda ran into her arms.

"Freda," she said to the little girl. "I want you to be good and listen to your older brother. Will you do that for me?" The little girl

nodded. Enola took Mariell's hand.

"My lady," she said. "I cannot ever thank you enough for bringing my son back to me alive. May the Valar go with you"

"And also with you," Mariell said.

"Mariell!" She turned and saw Eowyn coming toward her leading her mare as well as a large black stallion, with a white diamond on his

nose.

"This is Alkiar," she said. "Eomer thinks he will do for you. Although he was very impressed with how you handled Hasufel." Mariell

studied the horse and carefully approached him. She reached out her hand and smiled when he nuzzled her hand.

"I think he and I will get along fine," she said. She noticed her cousin saddling her own horse.

"Are you coming with us, cousin"

"Just to the encampment. It is tradition for ladies of the court to see the men off. Or join them, in your case." Mariell smiled as the two

of them saddle their horses. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the hilt of a sword sticking out from under Eowyn's saddle blanket.  
She raised an eyebrow as Eowyn covered the sword. There was no doubt in Mariell's mind what her cousin had in mind. She kept her

mouth shut, however. It was not her place to tell the older woman what to do. "You will not tell?" Eowyn asked her. Mariell gave her a

look and lifted herself onto Alkiar's back.  
"Tell what?" She said looking down at her. She gave the horse a nudge, and rode to join her husband. 


	31. Partings

Chapter 31Partings 

It was a day's ride to Dunharrow. When they arrived Mariell was pleased to see that several men were already there. Three

hundred had come from the north, five hundred from the south. The grand total was six thousand. Mariell was distressed at this number.

She knew it would not be nearly enough.

"We cannot wait," she heard Aragorn say to the king. "We must ride tomorrow." Mariell saw her uncle nod. As darkness fell over the

camp she approached her uncle. He stood with his back to her, looking over the encampment. Her words to him were piercing her

mind like a spear.

"Uncle," she said moving toward him. He turned and met her eyes. She'd never seen a man look so tired.

"Six thousand men," he said. "Less than half of what I'd hoped"

"Uncle," she said unable to meet his gaze. "What I said to you before, I wish to apologize"

"No," Theoden said. "You were right. My pride has kept me from acting, as I should have. Were I to die today I would go to meet my

father's with a great shame over my head"

"There is no shame in trying to protect your people"

"By hiding behind my crown," he said. "But I will hide no longer. No matter what our fate, we will meet our enemy with swords drawn"

"Uncle, I fear my words to you may have spurred this action"

"Yes, they did. But do not feel guilty for doing what you must for your country"

"Rohan is my country," she said.

"It is your homeland. The land of your past. You are the future queen of Gondor. And you will be a great queen." Mariell looked down

at her feet. Theoden lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"When I look at you, I am reminded of Thendilen. You have his strength, his courage, his devotion. Seeing the woman you have

become, gives my heart great joy. I couldn't be more proud of you than if you were my own daughter. " He leaned forward and kissed

her forehead.

Mariell made her way through the camp. She laughed as she saw Merry emerge from Eowyn's tent, fully garbed in the armor of a

Rohan soldier, and brandishing his sword. Eowyn followed him, laughing.

"To the sword smith with you, go," she said shoving him gently. Mariell chuckled at the affection her cousin showed Merry. Since

Gandalf had departed with Pippin, Merry had been very downhearted. She was pleased to see him cheerful again. Eowyn had done an

excellent job of lifting the hobbit's spirit. She still chuckled when she remembered what Merry had said to Eowyn the other day.

"Well if you and Mariell are cousins, and Mariell is Frodo's sister, and Frodo is my cousin, then that must make us relations." The look

on Eowyn's face had been priceless. But she very politely had agreed.

"You should not encourage him," Eomer admonished his sister. Eowyn looked at her brother with a scowl. Mariell could not help feeling  
a bit annoyed herself. With the exception of Aragorn and Boromir, she had yet to meet a man who did not look at hobbits with scorn. If  
these men had any idea what hobbits were capable of they would not be so quick to judge.

"And you should not doubt him," Eowyn shot back. "I do not doubt his heart," Eomer said. "Only the reach of his arm." Mariell became  
very annoyed as Eomer and Gamling laughed. She moved out of the shadows and silenced them with a cold stare.

"You should watch what you say, Eomer," she said. "That hobbit is my family just as much as you are. And he has more than proved his  
mettle on several occasions." "Forgive me cousin," Eomer said sincerely. "I do not doubt that the hobbit has courage. But there is no

place for him in this war." Mariell sighed and walked away.

"Why can't Merry fight for the ones he loves?" she heard Eowyn demand. She did not hear Eomer's answer. She was exhausted. She

went to her tent and laid down on her bedroll. A bit later she heard Aragorn come into the tent and lay down beside her. She snuggled

into his embrace as his warm breath on her cheek lulled her to sleep.

_Aragorn watched in horror as the eye of Sauron stared at him.  
"Elessar!" it hissed. "They are mine!" Aragorn saw his friends being marched into Mordor their hands bound, a large orc whipping them as they went. Suddenly one being was grabbed by their hair and flung in front of him. Aragorn gasped as he saw it was Mariell. His reached out to touch her but was pushed back as his hands encountered flame. "No," he cried as Mariell's pendant fell from her neck and shattered. "She is mine!" the eye hissed.  
"No!" Aragorn screamed as Mariell was engulfed in flames…  
_  
Aragorn drew his knife as he bolted upright in bed. A dream, it had been a dream. He turned to look down at Mariell beside him. She

was still asleep. He reached out his hand and gently pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. His hand moved down to the pendant

around her neck. He took it in his hand and studied it. It seemed to be growing dimmer, the silver looked tarnished and the stones didn't  
sparkle as they used to. It could just be the light, but somehow he knew it wasn't. He whipped around as the flap of their tent was

pushed open. It was one of Theoden's guards.

"Your presence is requested," the guard said. Aragorn nodded. Carefully, so as not to wake Mariell, he got up and followed the guard

to Theoden's tent. The king stood talking to a figure whose face Aragorn could not see. Theoden looked up as Aragorn entered.

"I take my leave," he said. The king left the tent and the cloaked figure stood and removed his hood.

"My Lord Elrond," he said bowing before his foster father. Elrond stood in front of him and looked deep into his eyes and beyond.

"I know what you dream," Elrond said. "For the same visions are in my mind." Aragorn felt as though a cold hand were choking him.

"Will she die?" Aragorn asked.

"Mariell's fate is uncertain at this point. But I know this. The pendant's power is fading. Soon it will cease to shield her from Sauron and  
his minions. Mariell will not survive if you are defeated"

"The defeat will not be ours," Aragorn said with determination. "It will be his"

"Estel," Elrond said, his voice lowering. "You cannot win against this foe. You need more men"

"There are none"

"You must go through the mountain. There are those that dwell there." Aragorn knew exactly whom Elrond was talking about. He'd felt

the chill go up his spine when he'd stared down the mountain pass that led to the Paths of the Dead. It was said that none who ventured

there ever returned. And he wasn't too eager to enlist the aid of those that dwelled there.

"Murderers," Aragorn said. "Traitors. You would have me enlist their help"

"They will fight for the one who bears this," Elrond said flinging back his cloak. He reached to his side and pulled out a sword. Aragorn

knew that sword. The last time he had seen it, it had been in pieces. But it was remade and Elrond was giving it to him. He took the hilt

and pulled it from the sheath, holding it in front of his face.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the blade of Anduril," Aragorn said thoughtfully.

"This is your test," Elrond said. "Every path you have trod through, wilderness, through war, has led to this road. Put aside the ranger,

become who you were meant to be." Aragorn stared at the elf that had raised him from the time he was a child. The son of Galadriel,

sister to the woman who had born Sauron's child and begun the line that ended with the woman he loved. His dream had shown him

what would happen if Sauron found his heir. He knew what he had to do. It was his destiny.

"I give hope to mankind," Elrond said.

"I keep none for myself."

After Elrond had departed he went to his tent. He hated to leave Mariell here but he knew he could not take her with him to the Paths of  
the Dead. He knelt beside her and gently shook her awake.

"What? Aragorn…" he placed his hand over her mouth as she stuttered awake.

"Shh," he whispered. "I don't have much time." He explained about Lord Elrond's visit and where he now had to go. He did not tell her  
about the dream or Elrond's confirmation of its seriousness.

"The Paths of the Dead?" she said in shock. " Aragorn, no one who has ever gone there has returned. You're going there on the eve of

battle, alone? It's crazy"

"I know it seems that way," he said. "But you know we cannot win this battle. We need help"

"You're going to ask a bunch of dead betrayers to help us?" she asked. "They will do as I command," he insisted. "I have to do this,

Mariell. For Gondor." Mariell stared at him in disbelief for a long time and then her expression softened.

"For Gondor," she whispered. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her long and hard. "I must go now," he said when they separated.

She nodded. "I love you," he said.

"I love you," she said.

"I will return," he said. "Go with your uncle. He will need you." He kissed her one final time and turned and left the tent. He moved

quietly through the camp to where Hasufel was tied. He had the horse saddled and was ready to depart in less than a few minutes. He

made his way towards the mountain passage.

"Where do you think you're going?" a gruff voice said behind him. He turned and saw Gimli looking at him expectantly. Aragorn sighed.  
Mariell must have told him about his decision. And now the dwarf was expecting to come along. But Aragorn could not let his friends

take that risk.

"Not this time," he said. "I make this journey alone"

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas said coming up to them, Arod already saddled. Mariell was

behind him. Aragorn shot her an accusing look.

"You only said I couldn't go with you," she said with a shrug. "You might as well face it," Gimli said. "We're going with you laddie."

Aragorn was about to protest when Mariell put her hand on his shoulder.

"I won't be able to focus on what I must do if I'm worried about you," she said. Aragorn looked into her eyes and was shocked by

what he saw in them. Fear. Not for herself, but for him. He looked at Legolas and Gimli and nodded.

Mariell took Aragorn's arm and walked with them to the beginning of the mountain pass. Mariell faced them with tears in her eyes. This

was harder than she thought it was going to be. It wasn't only Aragorn she feared for. It was all three of them. They were her family.

Since leaving Rivendell she had been with them. Now they were leaving her and she didn't know if she could bear it.

"Well my friends," she said. "We've come a long way from Rivendell together. But now we must go our separate ways"

"You'll be all right lass," Gimli said. Mariell smiled at the dwarf and leaned down and kissed his cheek. A blush stole across his face but

he only huffed and attempted to get onto his horse. Legolas moved to stand in front of her.

"Be careful nin mellon," he said to her.

"You as well, nin Kingori," she said. He smiled at her. She clasped her hand over her heart and touched his shoulder. He returned the

gesture then pulled her into an embrace. He released her and went to help Gimli onto the horse. Aragorn reached up and brushed the

tears from her eyes.

"It will be all right," he said. She nodded and tried to smile. He pulled her against him and kissed her hair.

"Remember, I still have to give you a proper wedding"

"Never mind the wedding," she whispered into his shoulder, "just come back safe." He lifted her chin and kissed her. She pulled away

and he got onto his horse. She watched them disappear into the pass. Behind her she heard the mutterings of the men.

"Aragorn is leaving," the muttered. "He leaves because there is no hope"

"No there isn't," Theoden's voice broke out over the rest. "but we ride tomorrow morning, regardless." Mariell smiled in spite of

herself.


	32. Battle For Gondor

Chapter 32 Battle for Gondor

The day of battle dawned and Mariell faced it alone. But she would not allow herself to become discouraged. She donned the armor of

the Rohirrim at her uncle's insistence. There was a sense of pride that went with donning the uniform. She loosened her hair and pulled

on her helmet. She strode out of her tent with her back straight and her head up. She was well aware of the stares she was receiving

from the men but she ignored them. She saddled Alkiar and found the horse a bit skittish.

"Courage," she told the horse.

"Riders, on your horses," the king shouted. Mariell climbed onto Alkiar's back and heard the king speaking to Merry. She felt her heart

twist as Merry begged the king to let him fight. The king refused. Mariell felt badly for the hobbit. She was tempted to bear him on her

own horse but she knew that Alkiar could not handle the extra weight. She spurred the horse into a gallop as the riders rode away from

Dunharrow toward Minas Tirith. Out of the corner of her eye Mariell saw a rider grab Merry and lift him onto his horse. She had a

suspicion of whom the rider was but chose not to say anything.

"It seems you will both have the chance to fight for the one's you love," she thought. "I just hope we're not too late." They rode for

hours stopping neither for food or rest. The sun rose in the sky beating down on them. The sun set and they were still miles away.

"We should send a scout ahead my lord," Gamling called to the king. "No need for that," Mariell called. She allowed her eyes to close

and darkness to take her. When she opened her eyes she stood on top of a white tower. All around her people were battling orcs. The

orc army was enormous, three times the size of the one they fought at Helms Deep. She saw Gandalf commanding the forces. Pippin

stood near him likewise battling. The wizard looked up and saw her.

"Mariell!" he shouted hitting an orc with his staff. "Does your uncle come to aid us?" "The Rohirrim ride this way even now. Twenty

miles from here"

"Tell him to hurry," Gandalf entreated her. She closed her eyes again and was back on Alkiar.

"What did you see?" Theoden demanded.

"Orcs attack Minas Tirith as we speak," she called back. "They have taken out three of the towers. They have catapults as well as

trolls. Gandalf commands the soldiers to keep fighting but they will not last long. We must hurry!" They increased their pace through the

dark night. The sun rose as they came to Pellenor Field. In the distance Mariell could see the white tower. The horns of Rohan sounded

as they approached. The orcs heard the sound of the horn and turned to face their new foe.

"Draw your swords," Theoden ordered. Mariell pulled Navia from its sheath.

"Here we go old friend," she whispered. "Once more into battle." Theoden was riding back and forth hitting his own sword against

those of his soldiers. Mariell held out Navia as he rode by her. All around her the soldiers yelled their battle cries and she joined in.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden shouted. Mariell spurred Alkiar and they made their way down the hill. Mariell found out quickly that killing

an orc from on top of a horse was much different from battling them on the ground. It was much easier when you had the higher ground.  
From above them she sank her sword into one orc after another.

"Aaungh!" she cried out as a blade was driven into her leg. She lopped off the arm that held the blade and continued moving forward.

There was something wrong. Her leg wasn't healing. She looked at her pendant. It had lost its luster.

"Oh no!" she thought. She could not let it stop her though. She fought on and on and on. The orcs seemed endless in their numbers.

Then all of a sudden the orc she'd been about to stab turned and fled. She looked in the direction it was fleeing and felt her heart stop.

Coming toward them was an army composed of dark men of the west. They rode oliphants and were armed even heavier than the orcs.  
The Rohirrim turned to meet the new foe. Mariell urged her horse forward and charged toward her foe. She cut down the men as they

attacked her but her arms were feeling the strain now as well as the pain in her leg. She cringed as the oliphants crushed the Rohirrim.

Looking up she saw a large hoof coming down on her. She yanked on Alkiar's reign and drove him to the left, the hoof missed her by

inches. A horrible screech filled the air and Mariell looked up. Her heart froze. It was a wraith! It rode on a creature that looked very

much like a dragon. The creature screeched again and Mariell's head filled with pain. So distracted was she, that she missed the man

who attacked her. She screamed as her body was flung through the air and grunted as she landed on the hard ground. She shook the

stars from her head just in time to spot her uncle on the field, the wraith flying toward him.

"No!" Mariell screamed as her uncle was knocked from his horse, and crushed as the horse came down on him. She started to run to

him but before she made it two steps she was knocked to the ground. Craning her neck she saw that there was a dead man on top of

her and he was pinning her to the ground. She tried to lift the man off of her but he was too heavy. Frantically she struggled to get out

from under the corpse that held her captive. She looked to where her uncle lay and watched helplessly as the dragon landed in front of

him. Then out of nowhere a lone soldier stepped in front of the king.

"I will kill you if you touch him!" the soldier snapped. Mariell watched in amazement as the soldier whacked off the dragon's head and

brought the wraith to the ground. She continued wiggling, trying to get loose so she could help the soldier. She had her arm free, she just  
had to keep wiggling.

"You fool!" the wraith hissed. It swung a mace at the soldier who blocked it with his shield. The mace broke against it but the soldier

was driven to the ground. Mariell increased her efforts and managed to get her other arm free. The wraith grabbed the soldier by the

throat. She was almost free, just had to get her leg out. Mariell winced as she tugged on her injured leg.

"No man can kill me!" the wraith hissed. Suddenly it dropped the soldier and bent backward as though something behind it, that Mariell

couldn't see, had stabbed it. It fell to its knees and the soldier got up. Mariell gasped as the soldier pulled off his helmet. It was Eowyn!

"I am no man!" Eowyn shouted. With a savage yell she drove her sword into the wraith's face. She was flung backwards as the wraith

convulsed in lightning and withered away to nothing. With a final tug Mariell got her leg free. She pulled herself to her feet and hurried to

her cousin, ignoring the burning pain that shot up her leg . Eowyn was kneeling beside her fallen uncle. Mariell stood back unable to

intrude upon this last moment her cousin would have with her uncle.

"I know your face," the king gasped. "Eowyn." Her cousin smiled down at the king.

"The light is fading from my eyes. My body is broken. I go to join my fathers. I shall face them without shame"

"No," Eowyn said her voice choked. "I'm going to save you"

"You already have," Theoden said. Tears were threatening to choke Mariell as she watched her uncle, who she had come to love as a

father, pass from the earth. Eowyn buried her face in her uncle's chest and cried. Mariell choked back her tears and went to her cousin.

As much as she wanted to cry she needed to stay strong. Her cousin was badly wounded and needed her.

"Come," she said taking the other woman's shoulders, "we must go. I've got to get you to a healer." Her cousin did not resist as Mariell  
pulled her to her feet. She whistled for Alkiar and the horse came to her. Mariell lifted Eowyn onto the horse's back and then climbed

up behind her. She turned Alkiar toward the White Tower and set off at a gallop.


	33. Victory and a Vision

Chapter 33 Victory and a Vision

Mariell's leg was starting to feel better, though it was still tender. Apparently the pendant still had a bit of power left. But the relief she

felt could not overcome the fear she felt deep in her heart as she and Eowyn rode toward the White Tower. She knew that the tower

was overrun with orcs, how she was going to get Eowyn inside and to a healer, she did not know. Eowyn had drifted into

unconsciousness once again. For Mariell there was no escaping what went on around her. The closer they got to the tower the worse

the carnage got. All around her were the dead bodies of the Rohirrim, orcs, and men. After a while she ceased to be able to tell the

difference between them.

"Mariell," Eowyn whimpered.

"I'm here cousin," she said holding her tight.

"Merry," Eowyn whimpered. "Where is Merry? He was riding with me. We got separated. I promised I'd look after him." Her voice

faded as she fell back into unconscious. Mariell's heart clenched. She had not seen Merry anywhere on the battlefield. She was tempted  
to turn Alkiar around and go look for him, but Eowyn needed her. As she neared the tower she saw that things were worse than she

originally feared. The orcs were all over the place. She dismounted and pulled Eowyn down with her. She hid them behind a stonewall

her eyes scanning the area looking for any possible way in. She closed her eyes and projected her mind to surround the area looking for  
any way to get in. It did not look promising. She saw orcs marching toward the river where the black ships were coming in, no doubt

bearing more of Sauron's minions.

"Get out here!" one ugly orc yelled toward the boats. Mariell nearly howled with joy as Aragorn leaped from the boat his sword drawn.  
He was quickly followed by Legolas and Gimli. Mariell closed her eyes and found herself back at Eowyn's side. She watched in

astonishment as Minas Tirith was overrun with the green spirits of the cursed Gondorian soldiers. In a matter of minutes the orcs were all  
dead. Mariell stood up, wincing as she put pressure on her leg, and lifted Eowyn onto Alkiar's back. She rode into the city searching for  
someone who could help her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a familiar face.

"Gandalf!" she yelled. The wizard saw her and hurried to her side.

"Mariell," he said. "I'm so glad you're all right." It was then that he noticed that Mariell was not alone.

"Lady Eowyn?" Gandalf gasped in shock. "She killed the Nazgul that killed Theoden," Mariell said urgently.

"Theoden is dead?" Gandalf said sadly.

"Yes," Mariell said her own grief threatening to consume her. "She's badly injured. I must get her to a healer"

"The House of Healing is in the west wing," Gandalf told her. He quickly gave her directions.

"I have other things I must see to," Gandalf said, almost as an apology.

"Go," Mariell told him. "I will take care of her." Gandalf hurried away as Mariell turned Alkiar toward the house of healing. Once there,

she got down and gathered Eowyn in her arms. She kicked open a door with her bad leg and rushed inside. All around her people were  
rushing about tending to wounded soldiers.

"Someone help me, please!" she called. "This soldier is badly wounded!" A man in his forties with graying hair wearing a long white

robe came to her side.

"Bring him this way," he ordered her. Mariell followed the man up a flight of stairs to a small room.

"Lay him down on the bed," the man said to her. Mariell went to the bed and gently laid Eowyn down. The man came over to the bed

and stared down at Eowyn.

"This soldier is a woman!" the man gasped. He then looked at Mariell.

"You're both women!" Mariell was getting annoyed. This man was wasting time that Eowyn did not have.

"She is Eowyn, daughter of Eomund, niece to the late Theoden, king of Rohan. I am Mariell daughter of Thendilen, and this woman is

my cousin. Now will you help her or not?" The man seemed to pick up on the deadliness in her tone and asked no more questions. He

immediately called for assistance as he began tending Eowyn's wounds. Another man and two women hurried into the room. Mariell

stepped back and allowed them to work. As she watched she felt as though she should be doing something, anything.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked the man, whose name she had learned was Hamilath. Hamilath looked up at her with a

look of wonder.

"There is a man in the room across the hall, that could use some tending to," he told her. Mariell nodded and turned to go. She hesitated  
and turned back to look at Eowyn, not sure if she should leave her.

"She will be all right my lady," Hamilath assured her. Mariell nodded again and left the room. She went to the room across the hall and

pushed open the door. On the bed she saw a man. There was a young woman tending him. The young woman stood up when Mariell

came into the room.

"Please do not get up," Mariell said holding up her hand. "Hamilath said I could help in here." The woman nodded.

"You can indeed," she said. "I am Maya, daughter of Malidan"

"Mariell, daughter of Thendilen," Mariell introduced herself. She turned her attention to the man on the bed. She could see that he was

suffering from several serious looking burns. He also had an arrow wound in his shoulder but that looked as though it were healing.

"What can I do?" she asked Maya. The other woman handed her a vial and several rags.

"Rub this ointment onto his burns," she said. Mariell nodded and began to tend to the burns. There were so many.

"How did he get such numerous burns?" she asked Maya. She saw a tremor go through the woman's body.

"His father, Lord Denethor, thinking he was dead, tried to burn him alive." Mariell felt nauseated at this. How could a father do s

something so horrible to his son?

"Captain Faramir was lucky though. Someone, I don't know who, pulled him out of the flames. Lord Denethor was not so lucky. He

was killed by the fire he'd set to burn his son. It's not my place to say, but I think Gondor is well rid of such a man. Denethor has been

losing his mind for years. But do not tell anyone I spoke so. I will surely be punished"

"Don't worry Maya," Mariell said. "I will not say a word. For I very much agree with you." "Oh my lady, you are injured," she cried

pointing to Mariell's leg.

"It's not bad," Mariell said. "I tend to heal very quickly." She was concerned about the wound though. It was not as bad as it had been

before, but it should have been just another scar by now.

"Please, my lady, let me treat your wound. I am not as skilled at healing as my father but I would like to try." Mariell glanced at the

young woman and relented. Maya scurried off and returned a few minutes later with ointments and bandages. Mariell sat patiently while

Maya rubbed the ointments onto the wound. She gritted her teeth as the sting of Athelas sunk into her skin.

"Indeed the wound is healing quickly," Maya said in amazement. "But you should have someone more experienced than I look at it

later. I don't think it went all the way to the bone but I cannot be certain"

"Thank you, Maya," Mariell said. A loud commotion was heard in the hall as more wounded soldiers were brought in.

"Why don't you go and help?" Mariell said to the young woman. "I will watch over Faramir." Maya seemed uncertain but then she

nodded and hurried from the room. As Mariell continued to rub ointment onto Faramir's burns, she couldn't help studying the man. She

guessed him to be about Aragorn's age though the lines on his face made him seem older. He had several scars on his arms and chest.

She imagined he had seen many battles. She hoped he would recover, it would be a shame if he was lost because of his father's insanity.  
She reached up and gently pushed his hair away from his face. It was a good face, strong and brave, but with a hint of kindness. She

sighed with relief as his eyes opened.

"Wha…?" he muttered.

"Shh," Mariell said running her fingers over his forehead. "Rest easy Captain Faramir. You've been badly injured but I think you'll be all  
right." Faramir was looking at her with confusion.

"You are not a healer," he said. His eyes went to her uniform. "You're from Rohan"

"Yes," she said. "Mariell daughter of Thendilen at your service"

"You're a soldier?" he asked her.

"For my part"

"Rohan has come then?" he said. "Rohan has come to aid us"

"Yes," Mariell said. "The battle is over. Gondor is victorious"

"The orcs are defeated?" Faramir asked. "Praise be to Valar." Mariell decided that it would be best not to mention the ghost like figures  
that had come and saved the day. Faramir probably wouldn't believe her anyway.

"Mariell?!" a voice said behind her. Mariell's heart soared as she turned and saw Pippin standing at the door. The hobbit ran to her and

she held out her arms.

"Oh Mariell, I'm so glad to see you. The battle is over and we have won. Aragorn came and brought the most powerful army and the

orcs have been completely wiped out"

"I know Pippin, I know," she said ruffling his hair. "But what brings you to the House of Healing? You're not injured are you"

"No, no I'm fine," Pippin said hurriedly as Mariell began looking him over for injury. "I brought Merry here after I found him on the

battlefield"

"Merry," Mariell cried as she remembered, "is he all right"

"He has some injuries, but he will be all right. He's sleeping now. He was asking about you and Lady Eowyn. He said he saw you stuck  
under a dead man while Eowyn was fighting a wraith. He was afraid that it was going to kill her so he stabbed it in the leg"

"That was him?" Mariell said in amazement. "Eowyn is fine. She's been badly injured but she is with the healers now. They are taking

care of her. I am fine as well"

"Good," Pippin said. "Merry will be happy to hear that when he wakes up"

"I would think you'd be with him right now, Pippin," Mariell said. "Did the healers shoo you out of the room"

"No, actually I came to check on Faramir," he said. Mariell turned and was startled to see the man had been watching them.

"How are you, Faramir?" Pippin asked the man his voice full of concern.

"I am well young Peregrin. Thanks to you." Mariell was watching the two of them in astonishment.

"I'll have you know, Mariell, that this young hobbit saved my life"

"Really?" Mariell said in amazement. "I must say the hobbits have certainly proved their worth today." She let Pippin and Faramir talk

for a few minutes and then she noticed that Faramir was beginning to look drowsy. She stood up and lifted Pippin off the bed.

"Come Pippin," she said in a voice that would brook no nonsense. "Let's let Faramir get some rest." "Very well," Pippin said. "Rest

well Faramir." The two of them left the room. They had only walked a short distance when Pippin grabbed her hand and yanked her

down to his level.

"Mariell, there are some things I think I should tell you about Faramir." Mariell raised an eyebrow at Pippin's urgency. What could he

possibly have to tell her?

"I'm listening"

"Faramir is Boromir's brother," the hobbit said. Mariell felt a shiver go up her spine at the mention of Boromir's name. "There is more,"

Pippin said. "He has seen Frodo and Sam."

Her heart heavy in her chest, Mariell pushed open the door to Frodo's room. Ever since Pippin had told her that the man had seen

Frodo she had been anxious to speak to him. He sat propped against pillows his eyes watching her as she came into the room.

"You were Boromir's brother?" she asked him. The man's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Yes," he said. "You knew Boromir?" Mariell clenched her fists at her side so that he would not see her hands trembling.

"I did. He knew me as Mariell Baggins," she said flatly. Faramir's face turned from suspicion to utter shock.

"Baggins," he whispered. "You are the sister Frodo spoke of." Mariell came forward and sat by his bed.

"You have seen Frodo?" she demanded.

"Yes," Faramir said. "Several days ago." Mariell felt as though her heart would burst from her chest.

"Tell me everything," she begged him. Faramir sighed.

"My men and I were scouting the terrain, taking out as many spies of the enemy as we could, when we came across the hobbits. I

brought them to our camp and Frodo told me his name as well as Sam's. He told me that there were ten set out from Rivendell. One

who they lost in Moria, two were his kin. Also a lady who was adopted by his family. A elf, a dwarf, and two men, Aragorn son of

Arathorn and Boromir." As he said his brother's name his voice seemed to catch.

"Frodo was shocked when I told him that Boromir was dead. He did not know how it happened"

"No, he wouldn't have," Mariell said. "Frodo had already left us when Boromir was killed"

"When I found out about the ring, I attempted to take him to my father." Mariell stiffened at this confession.

"Why?" she demanded. "Did Frodo not tell you he was going to destroy it"

"He did," Faramir said. "But my father wanted the ring for Gondor and I…I wanted his love"

"I don't understand," Mariell said. Faramir looked at her sadly.

"You see Mariell, all my life I have lived in my older brother's shadow. My father loved Boromir and treated him like royalty while he

treated me like dirt. All I ever wanted was to be seen as equal to Boromir in my father's eyes. When we learned that the ring had been

found, my father sent Boromir to bring it back for Gondor." Mariell shivered, remembering Boromir's insistence at the council that they

give the ring to Gondor.

"When the ring crossed my path I saw it as my opportunity to finally earn my father's respect. To do what Boromir could not"

"What stopped you?" she asked.

"Sam told me what Boromir had done to Frodo, and to you." Mariell shuddered at the memory.

"Boromir taught me that women were creatures to be cherished and protected. So when I heard what the ring had driven him to do, I

knew that it could only be used for evil." Mariell felt as though a veil had been lifted from her eyes. To hear Boromir spoken of with

these words gave her quite a different view of the man.

"I know what you must think of my brother, but I assure you that he was a good man." Mariell stared down at the man. His eyes held

much grief over his brother. It occurred to her that he most likely did not know all the details of his brother's death. Having only heard

from Frodo and Pippin he could not have heard the entire story.

"How much do you know of his death?" she asked him. Faramir sighed in anguish. "Pippin told me that he was killed by an Urak while

defending him and his cousin. He was struck by three arrows but still continued to fight. They were carried off before he breathed his

last breath. That is all I know"

"Then you do not know everything," she said. As much as she wanted him to tell her about Frodo, she felt she had to bring Faramir

some closure about his brother's death. She owed Boromir that much.

"The Uraks attacked us almost immediately after Frodo and I got away from Boromir. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and I fought them. We

heard the Horn of Gondor being sounded and Aragorn immediately went to Boromir's aid. I came upon them a short while later.

Boromir was badly wounded and Aragorn was fighting the Urak that killed him. Before I could do anything I was grabbed from behind.

The Urak would have killed me but Boromir, as much pain as he must have been in, threw his sword and killed it. He saved my life." A

wave of shock and relief spread across Faramir's face.

"So he redeemed himself in the end," Faramir said, tears forming at his eyes.

"As far as I'm concerned he did. And he died knowing that I forgave him for what he'd done to me"

"He did not die alone?" Faramir asked.

"No," Mariell said. "Aragorn and I were with him until he passed from this earth"

"You don't know what joy you have brought to my heart, Mariell. My greatest fear was that Boromir died alone amongst the corpses of  
his enemies, the madness of the ring torturing him"

"The madness had left him by then. He knew he was dying but his first thoughts were of Merry and Pippin. He begged me to forgive him  
and I did. With his last breath he swore his allegiance to Aragorn. Aragorn promised him that he would not let Gondor fall. Though I did  
not say it aloud I also made such a pledge." Faramir reached forward and took her hand.

"You have brought me great comfort with your words, my lady. Thank you"

"You are welcome," she said. They sat in silence for a moment, Mariell allowing Faramir to take in what she had told him. "So you let

Frodo go?" she asked, still eager for him to tell her more about her brother.

"Yes," Faramir said. "With great trepidation I did. I fear for him, though. The gangly creature who was guiding them leads them to Cirith  
Ungol, a place where no one has ever returned from alive." Mariell's hands clenched at her sides.

"Gangly creature?" she asked. What was he talking about.

"Frodo called him Smeagol." Mariell gasped.

"Gollum," she stated. "Gollum leads Frodo to Mordor"

"Yes," Faramir said, concern on his face. "I did not trust the creature in the least bit"

"Nor should you have. That vile thing has nothing in him but lies and deceit." She jumped to her feet and began pacing the room. Gollum  
was with Frodo. The same Gollum who had led the enemy to them. What could Frodo possibly be thinking, trusting the creature.

"If that wicked little worm hurts Frodo I swear to Valar I will hunt him down and torture him until he begs for death!" "I doubt Sam

would allow that to happen," Faramir said. "He seems very devoted to Frodo"

"He is," Mariell said. She bit her lip until she drew blood. She had something she needed to do. She had to know that Frodo was alive.

She sat back down in the chair and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was surrounded by darkness. In the distance she could  
see the mountain of fire. It was a long way away. All around her were orcs. They covered the entire area. Nothing would be able to get

through without being seen. A slight movement caught her eye and she focused on it. It was a very small figure making its way down the

mountain. It was joined by another figure. It looked like a very small orc. But as she focused more she saw a pair of blue eyes. Eyes

that she would know anywhere. It was Frodo! He was alive. The second she realized it she was swept away from him. She opened her

eyes and found Faramir staring at her.

"My lady?" he said clearly worried. "Are you all right"

"I am fine," she said.

"You looked as though you had fainted"

"No, nothing like that." She would have explained what had happened but the door to Faramir's room opened and Maya strode into

the room.

"Forgive my intrusion," she said. "My lady, Lord Aragorn is looking for you."

"Thank you," she said. Maya curtsied and left.

"I must go," she said standing up. "It was an honor meeting Frodo's sister," Faramir said. "And do not fear for Frodo. I'm sure he's all

right"

"Thank you Faramir," she said. She turned to go but stopped and turned back.

"Faramir," she said with all the feeling in her heart. "For what it's worth, I think your brother would have been very proud of you"

"It is worth a lot to me, my lady," Faramir said with a sad smile. Mariell gave him a last look and hurried to find Aragorn. A wide smile

spread across her face as she saw him coming toward her, with Legolas and Gimli not far behind. He held out his arms to her and she

collapsed in them. She did not speak, just held onto him never wanting to let go. Finally she did and her husband held her at arms length,  
studying her. He cringed when he saw the wound in her leg, which had stopped hurting about an hour ago. He pushed a strand of her

hair back and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry about Theoden," he whispered. She felt the grief rise in her throat again but she pushed it aside.

"There will be time for grieving later," she declared. "Frodo needs our help."


	34. The Last Battle

Chapter 34 The Last Battle

Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and Eomer, stood in the throne room and listened as Mariell told them of what she had seen in

Mordor.

"How can you be sure of what you saw?" Eomer asked her. "How can you be certain that the Ring bearer still lives"

"If Sauron had the ring we would know it," Aragorn declared. "But Frodo still has to get to the mountain of fire"

"If what Mariell says of the conditions of Sauron's armies is true it will be impossible for Frodo to get to the mountain undetected,"

Gandalf said. "I've sent him to his death"

"There must be something we can do," Mariell said desperately. She could not believe that they had all come so far only to fail now.

"We attack the black gates," Aragorn said. "Draw the armies away from the mountain. We keep the dark lord unaware of what goes

on by keeping his eye on us"

"A diversion," Legolas declared. "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms, " Eomer stated.

"Not for ourselves," Aragorn agreed. "But we can give Frodo a chance." Mariell's mind was racing. An direct attack on Mordor.

Could such a thing be accomplished? Could they possibly make it happen?

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success," Gimli said. He paused and everyone turned to look at him. He grinned.

"What are we waiting for?" 

With trembling hands Mariell donned the uniform of a Gondor soldier. It was just as Theoden had said. Rohan was her past and

Gondor was her future. Now if she could just be certain that she would have a future.

"You will eventually have to start wearing gowns," Aragorn said from behind her. Her breath caught as she looked at him. He looked so  
different. His hair was pulled back from his face and his torn muddy clothes had been replaced by the colors of Gondor. It seemed she

was not the only one who was putting her past aside.

"Gowns?" she asked him wrinkling her nose.

"Well, just for formal occasions." She smiled and he pulled her close. He ran his hand along her neck to where her pendant still hang.

"The pendant's power is fading," he said. "I know," she whispered.

"You are no longer invulnerable," he said.

"I know"

"Soon the pendant will not shield you from Sauron"

"I know. But I'm going anyway. You cannot ask me to stay behind"

"I wasn't going to. Mariell, promise me that if things look bad you will run"

"You know I cannot," she said as tears fell from her eyes. "I do not wish to die Aragorn. I want to live. I want to grow old with you and  
have children with you and rule this land in peace by your side. But if it is my fate to die this night, fighting by your side, then I will meet

that fate without fear." He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "My brave wife," he whispered. "You have always been so

strong"

"I wish I didn't have to be," she said.

"I know," he said kissing her. After a moment she pulled away and wiped her tears.

"We'd better go," she said. Aragorn nodded and offered her his arm. Together they walked to the gates where the combined soldiers of  
Rohan and Gondor stood waiting for their King. Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, and the hobbits stood in front.

"What are you doing out of bed, Meriadoc Brandybuck?" Aragorn asked the hobbit sternly.

"We're going to help Frodo," Merry told him, the look in his eyes daring Aragorn to tell him them they could not. Aragorn looked at her  
and she shrugged. If her husband meant to make them stay here he would get no support from her. As far as she was concerned both of  
them had the right to go.

"You'll have to send us…" Pippin started.

"Home is a sack to stop you," Aragorn finished for him. "Well, get on your horses then." Aragorn climbed onto Hasufel while Mariell

mounted Alkiar. They could have ridden any horse of their choosing but they had both felt it was only right that these be the horses that

saw them through this final battle. The entire army was silent as they marched toward Mordor. The closer they got the more determined

Mariell became to see this through to whatever end. It was late in the day when they arrived at the black gates. Mariell reached up and

touched her pendant.

"Your ancestors would be very proud," Gandalf said beside her. Mariell smiled. "There's something rather poetic about my being here

at this moment, Gandalf"

"Indeed," Gandalf said. They stared up at the black gates that loomed before them. Aragorn rode closer followed by Mariell, Gandalf,

Legolas, and Eomer. He stared up at the gates as though making a decision.

"Remember," Mariell said to him. "You still have to give me a proper wedding." He looked at her and smiled.

"We call on the keeper of these black gates. We challenge you to come out and fight us!" Aragorn yelled at the gates. For a few

minutes nothing happened. Then, like a crack of doom, the gates began to open. They turned their horses and quickly rode back to

where the army waited, with spears drawn. Everyone but Aragorn dismounted from their horse. Mariell took her position between

Gandalf and Legolas. Aragorn rode in front of the army just as Theoden had done. "I never thought I'd die side by side with and elf,"

she heard Gimli mutter.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asked him. "Aye," Gimli said. "I could do that." Mariell felt the icy chill go up her

spine as she saw the army of orcs coming toward them from the gate. There was a feeling of great fear radiating from the army.

"I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me," Aragorn addressed the army. " A day may come when the courage

of men fail. When we forsake our friends, and break all bonds of fellowship; but it is not this day. This day, we fight!" Everyone drew

their swords and cheered. Mariell's heart swelled with pride as she watched her husband step into the roll he was born to play. The role  
of a king. Looking ahead of her she could see the tower of Barad dur. Her heart pounded and her knees trembled as the eye turned its

stare on them. "Selendil," she heard the hiss in her head. She looked down at her pendant and knew that its magic was spent. Sauron

could see her.

"Maybe you shouldn't be here," Legolas said beside her. Mariell squeezed her pendant hard.

"No," she said. "I am exactly where I am supposed to be." That's right ancestor, she thought. Turn your eye to me. The army of Sauron  
marched toward them. Aragorn jumped down from his horse and took his place in front of the army. He drew his sword. He turned and  
looked at them, a faint smile crossing his face.

"For Frodo." With that he lifted his sword and charged toward the orcs. With a great cry they all followed him. Mariell charged into the

army hacking and stabbing at every orc she could. All fear she felt was quickly replaced by rage.

"That's for Frodo!" she yelled as she stabbed an orc through the throat. "That's for Sam!" as she sliced off a head. "My mother! My

father! Theoden! Boromir! Eowyn! Faramir!" The names of those who had suffered echoed in her head as she fought one orc after

another. She was aware of nothing except the orcs as she killed one after another. She did not know pain, or weakness, or fear. She

only knew justice. Justice for all those who had lived in fear for too long. Her head pounded as the dragons of the Nazgul screeched

above her head. Oh no! They couldn't possibly bring them down. She saw one swoop toward Gandalf. The wizard closed his eyes in

acceptance. But just as the dragon was about to kill Gandalf it was knocked away. Mariell watched in amazement as she saw eagles

drop from the sky to battle the dragons. Suddenly she heard Legolas's shouting Aragorn's name. She turned her attention to her

husband and saw him being overpowered by a troll. She ran to help him, cutting down every orc that got in her way. The troll had

Aragorn pinned down with his foot and was preparing to crush him. Mariell raced toward the troll and slashed it across the belly. It was

not enough to kill it, but it did lift its foot. Mariell grabbed Aragorn beneath the arms and pulled him back. The troll was bearing down

on them preparing to crush them both.

"Leave me!" Aragorn yelled at her.

"No!" Mariell yelled back as she dragged him away. She knew that her death was swiftly approaching. But she would not leave her

husband. This was how she wanted it. She would stay by his side even to the death. She squeezed him hard and shut her eyes waiting

for the troll to crush them. Suddenly a great rumbling was heard. The troll that had been about to crush them suddenly turned and ran

back toward the black gates. The entire army of orcs ran back to the black gates. The earth opened up and swallowed the orcs as they

tried to flee. Mariell pulled Aragorn to his feet as they watched Mordor crumble. "Look!" someone yelled pointing to the tower. They

watched in amazement as the eye fell with the tower, bursting into flame. It was done! The ring was destroyed.

"FRODO!" Merry yelled. Mariell could barely breathe. Frodo had done it, the ring was gone, Sauron was destroyed! Her joy turned to  
horror as Mount Doom began to erupt and collapse.

"Frodo!" she screamed. He was still in there. He would be trapped. She closed her eyes and let her body fall.


	35. Reunited

Chapter 35 Reunited.  
All she saw was lava and molten rock. She was above flying through it at a rapid pace. She was searching, desperately searching. He had to be here somewhere! Then she saw him. He lay on a rock in the middle of a lake of lava. He was filthy and he appeared to be dead.  
"Frodo!" she called to him. "Frodo!" The hobbit opened his eyes and stared at her in wonder.  
"Mariell," he rasped through dry cracked lips. Mariell opened her eyes and found Aragorn staring at her with fear in his eyes.  
"He's alive," she cried jumping to her feet. "Frodo is alive"  
"Come Mariell," Gandalf called to her. "You must show us where." Mariell asked no questions as Gandalf lifted her onto one of the eagles' backs. She held on tight as they soared to the river where Mount Doom once stood. Mariell was looking frantically over the river. She had seen him, he was alive she knew it.  
"There!" she said pointing to the rock where Frodo and Sam lay. Gandalf brought his eagle down and the eagle Mariell rode followed. They jumped off onto the rock. Gandalf picked up Frodo and Mariell picked up Sam. Frodo's hand was bleeding and part of his finger was missing. Mariell was very curious as to what had happened but there would be time for questions later. Then they climbed back onto the eagles' backs and flew away.  
"Miss Mariell," a pained voice said. Mariell looked down and saw Sam looking up at her.  
"Miss Mariell," he said again. "Is that you"  
"Yes, Sam it's me," Mariell said cradling the hobbit against her.  
"It's over Mariell," he said.  
"I know, Sam"  
"I didn't leave Frodo. I didn't leave him"  
"You did well Sam. You did very well."

Frodo opened his eyes and saw what looked like a ghost. "Frodo!" the ghost called to him. He knew that voice. "Mariell?" he rasped. It hurt to talk. The ghost disappeared and he was consumed by darkness. It strangled him and choked him. He clawed at it trying to find his way out. He saw a light ahead of him and he tried to reach it. He kept reaching, and reaching…and then he opened his eyes. He looked around him in wonder. White light everywhere. Was he dead? Was this heaven? He looked down at his hand, and saw the stub of his finger, where Gollum had bitten it off. There was a bandage on it. Spirits didn't wear bandages. He looked up then and saw a tall figure all in white. He looked familiar but Frodo could not believe it was who he thought.  
"Gandalf?" he gasped not daring to believe the wizard was alive. Gandalf smiled at him. Then he laughed. Then Frodo laughed. He was alive! It was over! The ring was gone. He was alive, he had survived. A door opened and he saw Merry and Pippin. They cried out in glee when they saw him. Frodo yelled in happiness as they ran to him and jumped on his bed. They were all talking at once and couldn't understand each other but it didn't matter. They were here. Frodo looked up again as another figure came into the room.  
"Gimli!" he cried out in joy at seeing the dwarf. Gimli laughed a deep mighty laugh and clapped his hands together. He moved aside as a tall being with long golden hair moved into the room. Frodo grinned at Legolas who smiled back. Behind him was Aragorn, looking very different from the last time he'd seen him.  
"Aragorn," he said. Aragorn grinned down at him. Frodo looked past him searching for someone. He'd seen her before. She had to be here.  
"Frodo," Aragorn said. "May I present my wife." Frodo's eyes widened as his sister moved into the room. For a moment he did not recognize her. Her tunic and trousers were gone and she wore a long red gown with big loose sleeves.  
"Frodo," she breathed. It was her! She was here.  
"Mariell!" he shouted jumping up. She ran to his bed and he flung his arms around her never wanting to let go.  
"Frodo," she said squeezing him. "Oh Frodo"  
"I saw you," he gasped. "I was lying there waiting for death to take me and then I saw you"  
"It's all right, Frodo," she whispered. "Everything is all right now." Frodo grinned. Over Mariell's shoulder he saw Sam. He smiled at his loyal companion. Sam smiled back. Dear Sam, Frodo thought. There's no way I would be here if it wasn't for you. The next several hours were spent telling of all that had happened since the fellowship had broken up. Each of them had a story to tell. Throughout all of it, Frodo could not keep from sneaking glances at Mariell. My dear sister, he thought. At last you know who you are, and where you truly belong. The day got late and eventually everyone left him to get some rest. Mariell sat with him holding his hand. Frodo thoughtfully ran his finger over Aragorn's ring.  
"So you and Aragorn?" he asked her. Mariell nodded a huge grin on her face.  
"Yes," she said. "He and I have come a long way from our first meeting in Bree"  
"We all have," Frodo said thoughtfully. "I am happy for you. He is a good man. Though I find the idea of you being Queen of Gondor a bit strange." Mariell laughed.  
"It will take some getting used to," she admitted.  
"I imagine a lot of things you learned about yourself will take some getting used to," Frodo said. He still found it unbelievable that Mariell was Sauron's heir. He never in his life could have imagined such a thing. "Yes," Mariell said. "When Gandalf told me the truth I was ready to fling myself off of a tower and fall to my death. But then Aragorn was there to remind me of all I have to live for. And that there is good in this world and those that are willing to do whatever it takes to keep evil from winning." Frodo felt a stab of guilt at her words. He looked down at his stub. Forever it would remind him of what he had nearly done. It would remind him of his failure.  
"Mariell," he said. "I could not tell the others of this, but I want to tell you. I want you to know the truth"  
"All right," Mariell said.  
"When Sam and I got to the top of the Mountain, Gollum was waiting for us. Sam managed to hold him off while I ran to the edge. I was ready to throw the ring in and end it all. I stood there with it in my hand, Sam yelling at me to throw it in. But then I couldn't"  
"What do you mean you couldn't?" Mariell asked him gently. That her voice held no contempt made it harder to say what he had to.  
"I couldn't destroy it, Mariell. I had carried it for so long it had become a part of me. Even though I knew it was evil I could not destroy it. I put it on and tried to run away. But then Gollum grabbed me and bit my finger off," as he said it the pain flashed through his mind, "he took the ring. I sat there with blood gushing from my stump while he danced around with it. All I could think about was getting it back. I ran at him trying to wrestle it from his grubby hand. We both went over the edge. Gollum fell into the fire with the ring but I managed to hold on. Sam pulled me up and we ran out of there." He heaved a huge breath as he finished the story.  
"So you see Mariell, I failed. Destroying the ring was my task and I failed." He rolled away from her as the tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"Oh Frodo," she said gently. He felt her lay down on the bed beside him, and her arms go around him.  
"It should have been me, Frodo. I should have taken the ring. Or I at least should have been with you"  
"Yes," Frodo sniffled. "You would not have failed. You would have been able to resist it. I couldn't. I was weak"  
"No," Mariell said. "You weren't. You were so strong and so brave to take the ring as far as you did. There are not many who could have"  
"You could have," he said. Mariell sighed and squeezed him tight.  
"Gandalf told me once, that not all things in this world are the work of evil. But everything happens for a reason. Bilbo was meant to find the ring, which means you were also meant to have it. I know you feel like you failed Frodo, but I do not see it that way. You survived. The ring is gone; Sauron is defeated and we are alive to celebrate it. That is not failure to me." Frodo turned over and looked at his sister.  
"You always were smarter than me, weren't you?" Mariell giggled and tickled him until he begged for mercy. 


	36. A Promise Kept

Chapter 36 A Promise Kept

It was more for show than anything else, Mariell thought as she looked into the mirror. Over the last eight months she had divided her

time between Frodo and helping out in the House of Healing. Somewhere in the middle of all of it she had found time to sit through

fittings and answer endless questions about what kind of flower arrangements she wanted. She had no doubts that the people of Gondor  
accepted her as their queen. She had more than proved she was up to the task. Now she just had to show them that she was in fact

married to their king. She twirled in front of the mirror. The dress that the tailors had had in mind had been much more ornate than this.

Mariell had finally put her foot down and insisted that she be allowed to make her own dress. The tailors had been appalled but Mariell

told them she had been making her own clothes for years and knew what she was doing. The dress was simple yet elegant. The squared  
shape neckline showed a bit more than she wanted it to but she could wear it without discomfort. The waistline was trimmed with silver

thread, as were the ends of her loose sleeves. The skirt was long but it lacked the mile long train that the tailors had added. Her hair was  
in a long elegant braid down her back and a silver circlet was upon her head. She wore no other jewelry than her pendant and

Aragorn's ring on her right hand. Her left hand she left empty for her official wedding band. She had offered to give Aragorn back his

family crest to wear on this day, but he had insisted she keep it.

"Call it your engagement ring," he had said.

"It is time," Frodo said from the door. Mariell turned and faced her brother. A smile broke out on his face.

"You look lovely," he said. Mariell smiled. Her brother looked better today than he had in a long time. He'd been having a great deal of

trouble sleeping for nightmares plagued him mercilessly. He'd lost his appetite as well. Sometimes it was all she and Sam could do to get  
him to swallow a few mouthfuls of soup. Mariell knew that it would take a long time for Frodo to heal from his ordeal and he would

have to do much of it on his own. All she could do was be there for him as much as possible. But today he looked as strong and happy

as he'd been before the ring had come to him. She came forward and took his hand.

"Lead on," she said. Frodo squeezed her hand and led her to the doors. Eowyn, standing as maid of honor, handed her her bouquet.

The wedding processional began to play. First went Eothain and Freda, who Mariell had sent to Rohan for; as flower girl and ring-

bearer. Then Eowyn walked down the aisle and took her place. The music changed and she began to walk. She felt as though she were

walking on air as she went down the aisle. The people of Gondor smiled at their future queen as she passed them. As she made her way  
to the altar Mariell saw all the beings she loved. She saw Gimli, who tried to look as if he didn't want to be there, but Mariell could see

a tear in his eye. He'd been very happy when she'd told him he would not have to be her bridesmaid this time. She passed Galadriel

and Celeborn, who had come from Lothlorien for the wedding. Next to them stood Elrond and the elves of Rivendell. She grinned at

Legolas who stood with his arm around Arwen. The two of them had married five days ago. Taking Mariell and Aragorn as their

example they had snuck off to a garden and had Gandalf marry them in secret. Both their parents had been appalled that their children

had denied them the chance to throw a big elaborate wedding, but Aragorn and Mariell had only laughed and congratulated them.

Though many of the elves of Middle Earth were leaving for Valinor, Legolas and Arwen would remain at Minas Tirith. Legolas and

Gimli had been appointed as advisers to the King. She saw her cousin Eomer, now King of Rohan. She felt a catch in her throat as she

thought of Theoden. How she wished her uncle could have been here to see this day. She passed Faramir who she could not help

notice, was gazing at Eowyn. The two of them had become quite close during their confinement at the House of Healing. Mariell was

certain that it was only a matter of time before she would be returning the favor to her maid of honor. Faramir had taken up the role of

the king's steward in his father's place. She'd had several conversations with him and she found him quite likable. Her grin widened as

she passed Merry, Pippin, and Sam. She was not certain what their plans were but they seemed content to remain in Minas Tirith for the  
time being. Merry had become Eowyn's little shadow and Pippin was a squire to Faramir. Her heart skipped a beat as they arrived at

the altar where Aragorn stood with Gandalf. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Three weeks ago he had been crowned King of

Gondor. She knew he had taken the throne with a heavy heart. But it was his destiny. A gold crown sat on his head. She soon would

wear one as well. Frodo placed her hand in Aragorn's and stepped back, after shooting a small smile at the king. Mariell handed her

bouquet to Eowyn and placed her hand in Aragorn's.

"Dearly beloved," Gandalf began. "We have gathered here today to witness the joining of Aragorn son of Arathorn, King of Gondor,

and Mariell daughter of Thendilen of Rohan. Aragorn and Mariell do you come today to be joined of your own free will"

"I do," they both said in unison.

"Then let us proceed. Aragorn, do you take Mariell to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, honor her, comfort

her and keep her from this day forward as long as you both shall live"

"I do," Aragorn said "Mariell, do you take Aragorn to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, honor him,

comfort him and keep him from this day forward as long as you both shall live"

"I do," Mariell said.

"The rings please," Gandalf said. Eothain stepped forward and presented the pillow with two rings on it. Gandalf took one and handed it  
to Aragorn.

"Aragorn, please place this ring on Mariell's finger and say "with this ring, I thee wed"

"With this ring, I thee wed," Aragorn said. The rings had been made by Galadriel and presented as a gift to the bride and groom. Mariell  
looked down in amazement at the silver ring on her finger. "Mariell, please place this ring on Aragorn's finger and say, "with this ring, I

thee wed." Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes as she slid the ring onto Aragorn's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she whispered.

"You are married," Gandalf said. "You may kiss the bride." The world seemed to disappear as Aragorn sealed his lips against hers.

They separated as everyone clapped and cheered. Eowyn handed her bouquet back and Mariell took Aragorn's arm. Everyone bowed  
as the new king and queen passed them. As they walked down the aisle Mariell looked to the distance. She smiled as she saw the spirits  
of her ancestors and those who had given their lives in the fight for Middle Earth. One by one they faded until only her mother remained.  
A tear fell from Mariell's eye as Lindela's spirit smiled at her one last time before she too faded.

The crown on her head felt heavy as she danced in her husband's arms. After the wedding they had journeyed to a grand ballroom for a  
celebration. Mariell glanced around the room and saw Faramir dancing with Eowyn and Legolas dancing with Arwen. She laughed as

Merry boldly stepped forward and cut in on Faramir and Eowyn. The steward was gracious and bowed out. She saw Pippin filling his

plate for the fifth time. Frodo sat at table talking quietly to Sam. He looked up and caught her eye. He gave her a small smile and

waved. She waved back.

"You can't take your eye off of him for a moment can you?" Aragorn asked her. Mariell sighed.

"I worry about him, Aragorn. His eyes don't smile anymore the way they used to. I fear he will never be himself again"

"We just have to give him time." The song ended and Mariell and Aragorn separated. Aragorn went to talk to Faramir and Mariell went  
to Frodo.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Frodo?" she asked him. "Yes I am," Frodo said. "It's a beautiful wedding. I know you think it was all a lot

of needless bother but I'm glad you did it. I wish I could have been at the first one." Mariell smiled and patted his shoulder.

"That's why I did this," she said. "So that all my family could be with me at my wedding. I wish it could have been this way the first time.  
But things were different then"

"And you couldn't have waited," Frodo said. "You didn't know what would happen." Mariell nodded remembering the sorrow she had  
felt when she'd thought Aragorn had been killed.

"My love," Aragorn said coming up to them. "It's time for us to retire." Mariell nodded but she was uncertain about leaving Frodo.

"Go on, Mariell," her brother urged her. "I can find my way to my room without you holding my hand. Go, it's your wedding night"

"All right, if you're sure," Mariell said. She kissed him on the forehead and after bidding everyone goodnight they adjourned to their

room. Mariell absently lifted the crown from her head and brushed out her hair. She couldn't get the haunted look in Frodo's eyes out

of her mind. She started as she felt Aragorn's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about Frodo," he said. "He'll be all right"

"I'm sure he will be but…"Aragorn silenced her with a finger over her lips.

"You've been taking care of Frodo and everyone else around here for the last eight months. It's time to let your husband take care of

you." He sealed his lips against hers and his hands worked his way down her back, unbuttoning her dress. It slid from her shoulders and  
pooled at her feet.

"And just how do you intend to take care of me?" she asked with a mischievous grin. Aragorn laughed and swept her off her feet. He

carried her over to the bed and came down on top of her. As her husband made love to her Mariell forgot about all her worries.


	37. New Beginnings

Chapter 37 New Beginnings

It had been almost four years since his journey had begun. So many things had changed. Especially him, Frodo thought. He and the

other hobbits had remained at Minas Tirith for about three months after Aragorn and Mariell's wedding. Frodo had been amazed at

how well Mariell had slipped into her roll as Queen of Gondor. But then he realized that Mariell had always been good at taking care of

people, and that was what a queen did. She seemed very happy with her new life and her husband and Frodo was happy for her. When  
he left her to return to the shire he had done so knowing that his sister was where she belonged. He and the other hobbits had left about

a week after the marriage of Faramir and Lady Eowyn. He knew that Merry and Pippin had wanted to stay for their wedding and so he

had remained also. They'd returned to the Shire finding it exactly as they had left it. The hobbits would never know what Frodo had

done for them, and Frodo was fine with that. The four of them knew and that was all that mattered. They had sat around a table at the

Green Dragon that night, not speaking. But just looking at each other they knew that they would not forget. Frodo still laughed when he

remembered how Sam had strode up to Rosie Cotton and asked her to be his lass. A year later they had married and a year later little

Elanor Gamgee was born. Frodo had written of all of this to Mariell and she had written back expressing her joy. She had also told him

that she and Aragorn were expecting. And that was how he came to be sitting with her in the gardens of Minas Tirith on this day. When

he'd arrived at Minas Tirith two months ago Aragorn and Mariell had been surprised but thrilled to see him. He had claimed that he had

come to be with Mariell during her last few months of pregnancy, but he knew that Mariell could see right through him. Since he'd

returned to the Shire he'd been trying to pick up where he'd left off, before the ring had come to him. But it wasn't so easy to pick up

where he left off. The nightmares still plagued him and he could still feel the pain of his wounds, both emotionally and physically. It

seemed that some wounds went too deep. One day he'd picked up Bilbo's old red book. And he'd sat down and began to write. That

was the other reason he'd come back to Minas Tirith. There were so many stories to tell and he couldn't remember them all. So when

he was not with Mariell he spent his time recording the accounts of Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Mariell, Faramir, Eowyn, Arwen, and

Gandalf, when the wizard was around. He sat on the grass now, the remains of his and Mariell's picnic lunch strewn about him. He sat

with the book on his lap, writing furiously. Mariell sat on a bench sewing a blanket for her baby. He looked up at her and smiled. She

caught him looking and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she said.

"I was just thinking that it's true what they say about pregnant females," he said. Mariell glared at him, though he could see the smile in

her eyes. She set aside her sewing and placed her hands on her waist, or what passed for a waist on a woman who was nine months

pregnant.

"And what do they say about pregnant females, Frodo Baggins?" she asked him. Frodo's grin widened more.

"That there is nothing on this earth more beautiful," he said. She lowered her eyes and blushed.

"What's this?" Frodo said teasingly. "The Queen of Gondor blushing?" Mariell laughed. They went back to their tasks and all was silent

for a long time. Then suddenly, Mariell gasped.

"Mariell," Frodo said his head snapping up. "Mariell what is it?" Mariell's eyes were wide and her hands were holding her belly.

"It's time," she whispered. 

"You'll wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like this, Aragorn," Gimli grunted at him. Aragorn ignored his adviser and continued

to pace. It had been almost six hours since Frodo had run into the throne room yelling that the baby was coming. He'd run to the

gardens where Mariell had sat on a bench, holding her stomach and breathing very hard. He'd gathered her in his arms and ordered a

servant to fetch Elrond. His foster father had come from Rivendell three weeks ago so he could be here to deliver the baby. He'd

hovered about the room while Elrond, Arwen and Eowyn attended Mariell. He been thrown out of the room about an hour ago, Arwen

told him he was in the way. It was torturing him to be out here while his wife suffered such agony.

"Honestly Aragorn," Legolas said beside him, "you've seen Mariell take down Nazgul and orcs, do you really think she can't handle

giving birth."

"Rather interesting," Faramir said. "Orcs do not scare our king in the least yet he quivers in fear at childbirth." Aragorn

glared at his advisers who were having a good laugh at his expense.

"Just wait till Arwen and Eowyn give birth," he snapped at them. He cringed as Mariell's scream was heard. Frodo stepped forward

and put a hand on his arm.

"Don't be frightened for Mariell, Aragorn. She's always been strong." Aragorn knew that. He smiled as the image of his wife hacking

off the head of an orc filled his mind. It was amazing, he and Mariell had fought many battles together but he never worried for her going  
into battle as he did for her right now. Another scream was heard and then a wonderful new sound filled his ears. The sound of an infant

crying. He felt his knees turn to jelly and Legolas and Faramir quickly grabbed his arms before he collapsed. His heart raced as Eowyn

entered the hall with a huge smile on her face.

"Your highness," she said bowing. "You have a daughter." Aragorn thought his heart would burst. Frodo and his advisers congratulated

him and patted him on the back but his was lost on him. Eowyn took his arm and led him back to see his wife and daughter. Eowyn

opened the door and gently pushed him inside. Lord Elrond stood by the fire wiping his hands with a cloth. Arwen sat on the bed a

small bundle in her arms. His gaze went to his wife who lay against the pillows looking exhausted but joyous. She smiled when she saw

him. Arwen stood and walked to him carrying the small bundle. "Your daughter," she said to him as she placed the bundle in his arms.

Aragorn was filled with wonder as he looked down at the small being in his arms. She was so tiny. Dark hair covered her head. Her

little face was scrunched up and her tiny mouth opened in a yawn. She opened her eyes and stared at him in wonder. "My love," he

whispered in wonderment. "She has your eyes." Mariell smiled from the bed and held out her hand to him. He went to the bed and

carefully sat down next to her. Mariell reached up and gently stroked her daughter's cheek. Aragorn could not take his eyes off the

perfect little creature that he and Mariell had created with their love.


	38. Epilogue

Epilogue

The decision had been difficult but he knew it was the only way. Four years since he'd been stabbed at Weathertop and the wound still

had not healed. Elrond had informed him that it would never fully heal while Frodo remained in Middle Earth. There was no one who

could help him, not Sam, not Aragorn, not even Mariell. There was only one choice for him. When he'd told Mariell of his decision she

had been sad but she'd understood. He'd written to Sam and asked him to bring Merry, Pippin and his uncle to him at the Grey

Havens. He had told Sam that Bilbo was going to take the ship to Valinor. Bilbo had never really overcome his obsession with the ring.

He still felt his pockets for it. Old age had quickly set in once the ring was out of Bilbo's keeping. Gandalf brought the wagon with Bilbo  
laying in the back with Sam while Pippin and Mariell rode horses beside it. All of the fellowship had gathered here at the Grey Havens

to see Bilbo off. Aragorn, Mariell, Gimli, and Legolas. Gandalf stopped the wagon and got down. Frodo went to help Sam get Bilbo

down.

"Ah Frodo," Bilbo said taking his hand. "Do you still have the ring I gave you"

"No Bilbo," Frodo said. "I'm afraid I lost it." He met Sam's eye and his old friend nodded in understanding.

"Pity," Bilbo said. "I would have liked to hold it one last time." Frodo took his uncle's arm and led him to the shore where the ship

waited. Bilbo looked up and saw Elrond, Galadriel, and Celeborn waiting.

"Oh," Bilbo said. "I think I am ready for another adventure"

"Well my friends," he said. "The time has come for me to say goodbye." Tears filled the other hobbit's eyes.

"I will not say not to weep. For not all tears are evil. Frodo, it's time." Sam, Merry and Pippin turned and looked at him in shock.

"What does he mean Mister Frodo?" Sam demanded. Frodo ducked his head sadly.

"We set out to save the Shire, Sam. And it has been saved. But not for me." Sam shook his head in denial. Frodo pulled him into a tight

hug. The rest of the fellowship came forward at that moment. Frodo turned to them. His friends, his family, it grieved him to bid them

farewell. He hugged Gimli and Legolas. Aragorn knelt before him.

"My daughter will know of you, Frodo Baggins," the king promised him. "She will know of the brave hobbit who destroyed a ring and

saved her world." Tears ran from Frodo's eyes as he hugged his friend. He released Aragorn and stepped over to Mariell who held her

daughter in her arms. He leaned down and kissed the baby's cheek.

"Goodbye little Malinda," he said to her. "May you grow to be as wise and as beautiful and as strong as your mother." Mariell handed

the baby to Aragorn and took Frodo in her arms.

"I shall miss you my sister," he whispered into her hair. "There was a time when I thought you and I would never be apart. Now I must

leave you forever." Mariell released him.

"You will never leave me completely, Frodo," she said. She reached behind her head and removed her pendant. Frodo's mouth

dropped open as she placed it around his neck.

"I cannot take this from you Mariell," he protested.

"It has seen me through the darkness," she said. "I want it to go with you and help you find peace." Tears choked him as he threw his

arms around her.

"I love you, Frodo," she whispered. He pulled away and kissed her cheek. She let him go and he turned away. Merry and Pippin

stepped forward and he embraced them both. Then at last he approached Sam. He took Bilbo's red book; which he had finally

finished.

"The last pages are for you, Sam." He leaned forward and kissed Sam on the top of his head. His steps were heavy as he boarded the

ship. The fellowship stood at the shore as Galadriel addressed them.

"The time of the elves is over. The age of men has now begun." With that Galadriel and Celeborn boarded the ship. Frodo stood at the

mast watching his friends until he could no longer see them. 

**_It has been six years since Frodo left us and I still think of him every day. Aragorn and I have worked hard to repair this land torn apart by so much evil so that Frodo's sacrifice will not be in vain. Sometimes I cannot believe it all happened. I think I will wake up in the Shire not knowing anything. I know in my heart that I had to let him go but it does not soothe the ache in my heart. But on nights like this as I stand on my balcony and gaze across this great land, I truly know in my heart why Frodo did what he did and what it is we all fought for._**

**_"Mama," a little voice says behind me. I turn and see my little girl standing there with a large red book in her hands._**

**_"Tell me a story." I smile down at her and gather her in my arms._**

**_"All right my darling," I say as I sit down in the large chair elf crafted rocking chair, a wedding gift from the Mirkwood elves. "What will it be tonight?"_**

**_"I want to hear about Frodo and the ring," she says as she hands me the red book, a gift on her last birthday from a very dear friend._**

**_"Frodo was really brave wasn't he, Mama?"_**

**_"Yes, my darling he was." I open the book and turn to the first page._**

**_"Chapter one. Concerning hobbits..."_**

The End


End file.
